Juego de máscaras
by Galaxia Infinita
Summary: Cat Noire le confiesa su amor a Ladybug. Pero entonces Ladybug descubre que Adrien es la persona que se esconde tras el disfraz de Cat Noire. ¿Qué hará Marinette al saber que ese compañero de fatigas que tan nerviosa la pone es, en realidad, el chico al que ama?
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

—¡Ladybug, espera!

Ladybug, que estaba a punto de lanzar su yoyó para impulsarse hacia los tejando colindantes y buscar un lugar para recuperar su forma normal, detuvo el movimiento y se volvió.

Cat Noir estaba justo detrás de ella y la miraba con una intensidad que Ladybug no recordaba haber visto nunca reflejada en sus ojos. Había preocupación en ellos, pero también algo más, algo que Ladybug no terminaba de descifrar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Cat?

Para sorpresa de la superheroína, su compañero recorrió el trecho que los separaba y la abrazó. Pero no fue un abrazo cordial o un abrazo de despedida, fue un abrazo de alivio, un abrazo que decía, sin palabras, "estoy feliz de que no te haya ocurrido nada, porque no sé qué haría sin ti". A Ladybug le recordó un poco aquella vez que un akuma demonizó a uno de los trabajadores del zoo, convirtiéndolo en un T-Rex, y Cat Noir creyó que la criatura se la había comido. Ese día Cat Noir también la había abrazado con preocupación después de que acabaran con su enemigo. De todos modos este nuevo abrazo estaba mucho más lleno de sentimientos que el de aquella vez. Ladybug pudo adivinar a través de ese gesto todo el miedo que su compañero había pasado cuando Vulpina la había golpeado y ella había perdido el conocimiento durante unos instantes.

—Bichito, estás bien, ¿verdad?

—Claro que estoy bien. No te preocupes más, Cat. Sólo ha sido un golpe —se apartó ligeramente de él y se acarició el lugar en el que se había golpeado, en la parte alta de la frente, justo debajo del flequillo—. El chichón estará curado en un par de días.

»Y ahora deberíamos irnos. Apenas nos queda tiempo antes de que nos transformemos.

—Lo sé. Pero hay algo que hace tiempo que quiero decirte y nunca encuentro el momento. Verás, Ladybug yo… te quiero. Y te quiero de verdad —añadió enseguida—. No estoy bromeando, ¿vale? Ni tampoco te tomo el pelo. Yo… No sé quién se esconde bajo esa máscara, pero no me importa, porque sea quien sea seguirás siendo tú.

El corazón de Marinette empezó a latir desenfrenadamente bajo el traje de Ladybug, sorprendida por aquella declaración. La superheroína del traje rojo y las manchas negras sabía muy bien que su compañero no bromeaba. Se lo decía su gesto y el tono de su voz. Esa confesión no era para nada como aquellas veces en las que Cat Noir intentaba hacerse el presuntuoso delante de ella o se las ingeniaba para intentar robarle un beso, entre juegos. Esta vez, Cat Noir estaba poniendo en alto sus verdaderos sentimientos, los que guardaba en el fondo de su corazón.

Y aquello, en cierta manera, la entristeció, porque a pesar de que apreciaba mucho a Cat Noir y lo consideraba el mejor compañero de equipo que jamás podría tener, Marinette sólo tenía ojos para Adrien.

—Me… me siento muy alagada, Cat —dijo, entre tartamudeos. Sentía las mejillas arder—. Y me encantaría poder decirte que siento lo mismo. Pero… estoy enamorada de otra persona.

La sonrisa que Cat Noir le ofreció en ese momento fue la más bonita que Marinette había visto nunca. Una sonrisa que tocó su corazón y lo llenó de una calidez que no sabía que su compañero podía despertar en ella. Una sonrisa que, sin saber muy bien por qué, le recordó a la que le había dedicado Adrien aquella vez, bajo la lluvia. Era una sonrisa agridulce, que no casaba con él y lo convertía en un chico _casi_ normal.

Aunque el momento se desvaneció enseguida y Cat Noir recuperó su humor, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

—Ya lo sé, bichito —le dijo, arrimándose a ella con el hombro y dándole golpecitos en el costado con el codo—. En realidad, eres más fácil de leer de lo que crees. Pero quería que lo supieras. Y que supieras que siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase.

—Yo…

—¡No! No digas nada. ¡Y no te preocupes! No quiero que esta confesión estropee nuestra amistad. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? Si estamos juntos, nada ni nadie va a detenernos.

Y le tendió el puño a su compañera, en su gesto de victoria. Ella le devolvió el choque con suavidad y con una sonrisa salpicada de tristeza en los labios. Poco más podía hacer ahora, salvo aceptar con gratitud aquellos sentimientos que le ofrecían.

Justo en ese instante, sus prodigios avisaron de que la transformación era inminente.

—¡Oh, no! —dijeron los dos al unísono.

Ladybug echó un vistazo en derredor. Lo único que había en el tejado que podía darle algo de privacidad era un depósito de agua que había a un lado. Cat Noir debió de tener el mismo pensamiento porque también corrió a cobijarse al otro lado, donde casi al instante recuperó su forma normal, como ella.

—Maldita sea —susurró Marinette, hablándole a su kwami, que ahora revoloteaba a su alrededor—. No deberíamos haber esperado tanto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó Tikki.

Marinette abrió su bolso. Por suerte había traído una galleta consigo. Se la tendió a Tikki.

—Toma. Y, por favor, Tikki, date prisa. Tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

El silencio había caído como una losa sobre el tejado y, a lado y lado del depósito, chico y chica contaban el tiempo para poder transformarse otra vez, pendientes de sus kwamis para poder hacerlo.

—Parece que vamos a tener que quedarnos un rato más por aquí… —comentó Marinette, azorada, hablando esta vez en voz más alta, para que Cat Noir pudiera oírla.

—Eso parece. Pero, tranquila, no miraré.

—Lo dices como si te molestara, Cat. ¿No crees que es mejor así?

Adrien se tomó un momento antes de responder.

—No lo sé. No creo que pasase nada si conociésemos nuestras identidades. Incluso podría ayudarnos en nuestra misión, porque sabríamos lo que podemos esperar del otro, dónde encontrarnos, y esas cosas. Pero si quieres permanecer en el anonimato, lo respeto.

—Es que… no estoy segura todavía de querer revelar mi identidad. Me da un poco de reparo.

—¡Eh! No te justifiques. Es tu decisión, bichito.

»Y, oye, cambiando de tema… ¿quién es esa persona de la que estás enamorada?

—¡Cat!

—¿Qué? Siento curiosidad por qué tipo de persona puede atraerte. Venga, que no me burlaré, ni tampoco se lo diré. Palabra de gato.

—Es… un chico que va a mi instituto.

—¿Y ya le has dicho que te gusta?

—¡No! ¿Cómo voy a decírselo? Si ni siquiera se ha fijado en mí…

—¡Vamos! ¿Cómo no va a fijarse en ti? Eres la chica más resplandeciente de todo París, milady. Eclipsas hasta la Torre Eiffel.

—¡Cat Noir!

—Es verdad. Y seguro que ese chico siente lo mismo. Te lo garantizo.

Tikki había terminado de comerse la galleta y voló alrededor de Marinette. Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle que estaba lista.

—De acuerdo, Tikki. —dijo la chica. Y después añadió para su compañero—: Bueno, voy a irme ya.

Y sin darle oportunidad de añadir nada más, dijo las palabras mágicas.

Tikki se fusionó con el prodigio de Marinette, dibujando el antifaz en el rostro de la chica y extendiendo las manchas negras desde los pendientes por todo su cuerpo, para convertirla de nuevo en Ladybug.

—¡Eh! Venga! ¡No me dejes con la duda. —dijo Adrien al otro lado, cuando Ladybug ya se preparaba para irse—. ¿Cómo se llama el chico que te gusta?

—No voy a decírtelo.

—¿Por qué no? No voy a decírselo.

Ladybug dudó, pero finalmente dijo:

—Bueno, vale. Pero ni una palabra, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te lo prometo.

—Se llama Adrien. Adrien Agreste.

Sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír, Adrien salió de su escondite, movido por un impulso, asomándose al otro lado del depósito de agua. Ladybug, que no se esperaba ese gesto, y dio un brinco por el susto que casi la hizo tropezar.

Pero cuando recuperó el equilibro y comprendió quién era el que encontraba frente a ella, se quedó sin aliento. ¿Qué hacía Adrien allí? En ese tejado sólo estaban Cat Noir y ella. No había nadie más. Estaba segura de ello. ¿Entonces…?

—¿Cat Noir? —susurró, incrédula.

—Ladybug, ¡soy yo!

Ladybug palideció. No podía ser. No podía ser que el chico del que estaba enamorada fuera el mismo con el que había compartido tantas cosas, el mismo que se burlaba de ella, el mismo que la sacaba de quicio con sus impertinencias y su fanfarronería. El mismo que la había ayudado y salvado en tantas ocasiones.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

Y, en un arrebató, lanzó su yoyó y salió huyendo, incapaz de enfrentarse a aquella revelación.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Marinette se escudriñó en el espejo de mano, levantándose el flequillo. El chichón había desaparecido por completo y su lugar sólo quedaba un ligero arañazo.

—Marinette, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas seguir escondiéndote en casa? El golpe apenas se ve.

La chica dejó a un lado el espejo y miró a Tikki, que estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, haciéndole compañía. La kwami tenía razón: Adrien ya no podría reconocerla por el golpe. Era casi imposible que la relacionara con Ladybug por ello, porque el rasguño, casi curado, quedaba cubierto por el flequillo. Por lo tanto, la excusa que Marinette se repetía a sí misma para quedarse en casa ya no tenía sentido.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía sin salir de la cama, fingiendo estar enferma y calentando el termómetro en la lámpara como hacían en las películas cuando su madre se interesaba por su fiebre?

—Ya lo sé, Tikki. Pero… —dijo Marinette, respondiendo a la pregunta que le habían hecho.

La kwami voló para ponerse a la altura del rostro de su protegida:

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Él no sabe quién eres en realidad.

—¡Pero yo sí sé quién es él! Y todo me resulta muy confuso. No me siento capaz de hablarle con normalidad.

Marinette dejó escapar una exclamación de frustración y enterró la cara en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

Era cierto que Adrien no conocía su identidad secreta. Él no había llegado a verla sin transformar, porque cuando se había asomado detrás del depósito de agua ella volvía a ser Ladybug. La identidad de Marinette estaba a salvo y ella podía actuar como si nada en clase. Pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Y es que la confesión de amor de Cat Noir cambiaba por completo las cosas.

Marinette se incorporó de nuevo y cogió el muñeco de trapo de Cat que había cosido tiempo atrás y que tenía apoyado sobre el escritorio, junto al de Ladybug. También cogió el retrato enmarcado de Adrien. Los colocó ambos sobre su regazo y los observó largo tiempo.

¿Cómo podían ser la misma persona?

A pesar del parecido físico (que ahora saltaba a la vista), eran como la noche y el día.

Adrien tan formal, tan correcto, tan atento y tan sencillo. A Marinette la había enamorado por todo ello, y también por ser tan cercano a pesar de ser un modelo famoso que aparecía en todas las revistas. Adrien nunca había hecho alarde de su nombre ni del de su padre. Todo lo contrario: intentaba por todos los medios ser un chico más y que sus compañeros lo aceptaran tal y como era.

En cambio, Cat Noir…

Marinette frunció el ceño.

Cat Noir se tenía en una alta estima y no lo ocultaba. Ni era formal, ni era correcto. Y, sobre todo, no era nada sencillo. Al principio, cuando se habían conocido, Marinette se ponía de los nervios con sólo verlo. Era demasiado fanfarrón, presumido, adulador y zalamero, y en más de una ocasión le habría gustado darle un buen golpe con su yoyó.

Perdo después, con el paso del tiempo, con todo lo que habían compartido, de esas tantas veces que él la había ayudado y de demostrar cuanto se preocupaba por ella, Marinette había empezado a entrever lo que se escondía detrás de esa fachada de arrogancia. Porque aunque Cat Noir no tuviera los modos de Adrien, sí era atento a su manera; y también cercano.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, Marinette no podía quejarse de su compañero, porque a ella le ocurría algo parecido. Cuando se transformaba en Ladybug se sentí mucho más poderosa. Y no sólo por su Prodigio, su fuerza o su agilidad. Con el traje puesto era capaz de hacer o decir cosas que no haría o diría siendo Marinette.

También ella se convertía en otra persona distinta.

—Y Adrien está enamorado de mi álter ego, no de mí —dijo, poniendo en alto aquellos últimos pensamientos, que, en realidad, eran los que más la atormentaban.

—Pero tú eres Ladybug, Marinette —dijo la kwami con delicadeza, intentando animar a su protegida.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ladybug es un disfraz, un personaje. No soy yo. Es tu poder y el del prodigio. Y yo soy distinta cuando los uso. Y Cat… digo, Adrien, sólo conoce ese personaje, no conoce mi otra mitad.

—Pero tú sigues queriendo a Adrien a pesar de saber que es Cat Noir, ¿no?

Marinette observó la foto en su regazo con más detenimiento. Ahí estaban las mariposas: todas las que había liberado a lo largo de su tiempo como Ladybug, atrapadas en su estómago.

—Sí.

Y no era sólo un «sí», sino un «aún más».

—Entonces a él le ocurrirá lo mismo. Tú eres la que da vida al traje. La única diferencia es que el antifaz te da fuerzas para mostrar una parte de ti que normalmente tienes miedo de mostrar. Por eso Adrien no podía mentir cuando te dijo que también estaba enamorado de la chica que eres en realidad. Porque sois la misma.

—¿Marinette?

La voz de la señora Cheng llegó por el hueco de la escalera, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Oh, no. Mi madre —exclamó la chica—. Escóndete, Tikki.

La pequeña kwami voló hasta uno de los cajones del escritorio de Marinette y ella se apresuró a cerrarlo, al tiempo que dejaba el muñeco y el retrato sobre la mesa y se volvía en su silla giratoria para encarar a su madre en cuanto subiera.

La cabeza de la señora Chengo no tardó en asomar por la trampilla de la habitación:

—¿Marinette? ¡Oh! ¡Ahí estás! Veo que por fin te has levantado —dijo, mientras terminaba de entrar—. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Me alegro mucho, cariño. Me tenías preocupada. Estaba por llamar al médico para que viniera a verte.

—No hará falta, mamá. Creo que mañana ya podré ir a clase.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Aquella mañana en que Marinette regresó al fin al instituto, la clase estaba más alborotada que de costumbre.

La profesora había organizado un trabajo en grupo y estaban haciendo una lluvia de ideas para elegir el tema que tratarían. Pero no había manera de que se pusieran de acuerdo. En especial porque Chloe no parecía muy por la labor de colaborar.

—A ver, chicos, un poco de calma, ¿de acuerdo? Que por el momento sólo recogemos ideas.

—¡Pero señorita, no ve que la propuesta de Alya no tiene ningún sentido! ¡Si tiene que ser un trabajo en grupo tenemos que estar todos de acuerdo!

—¡Como qué no tiene ningún sentido! —repuso Alya, airada, al escuchar la acusación—. ¡La tuya sí que no tiene sentido! ¿La moda de la temporada primavera-verano? ¿A quién le importa eso? ¿Verdad Marinette? ¿Verdad Nino?

Marinette y Nino asintieron. Aunque la segunda lo hizo de forma ausente, casi como si fuera un trámite. Seguía con la cabeza en las nubes, a pesar de intentar con todas sus fuerzas centrarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero tener a Adrien tan cerca tampoco ayudaba.

—¡Qué! ¡Sabrina! ¿¡Quién tiene razón!?

—Tú, Chloe, por supuesto.

—¡Claro que soy yo la que tiene razón! ¡Soy la hija del alcalde!

—Chicos, chicos. Calmaos —intervino la profesora—. Precisamente se trata de que os pongáis todos de acuerdo para…

—¿¡Ponerme de acuerdo con ésta!? —Chloe señalo a Alya, poniéndose en pie en su asiento—. ¡Antes muerta! ¡Exijo que el trabajo sea por pareja! ¡Sino llamaré a mi padre!

—Pero, Chloe, si lo hacéis por parejas no tiene gracia.

—¡Quiero ver al director! ¡A ver que tiene él que decir de todo esto!

—Pero…

—¡Ahora!

La profesora dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota.

—Muy bien, Chloe. Vamos a ver al director. El resto, seguid pensando temas para el trabajo. Nino, sal a la pizarra y ve apuntando lo que se le ocurra a tus compañeros. Cuando regrese votaremos entre todos.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Alya le susurró por lo bajo a Marinette

—Pff, Chloe es insoportable. Me pregunto si Ladybug podría usar su Lucky Charm con ella, para arreglarle el mal carácter.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Marinette! ¿Que no me escuchas? ¿Es que todavía te encuentras mal?

—Oh, no, no. Me encuentro bien. Sólo estaba distraída…

—¿Así que ya estás bien, Marinette?

El que había hecho aquella pregunta había sido Adrien, que al escuchar la conversación de las dos chicas, se había vuelto hacia atrás en su silla.

Al verlo de frente, Marinette sintió que se ponía roja hasta las cejas. Llevaba toda la mañana evitando cruzar la mirada con él, pero ahora que aquellos ojos verdes de fruta confitada se encontraban con los suyos, todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel tejado la abrazaba de nuevo y no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

«Adrien es Cat Noir y Cat Noir me dijo que me quería» repetía en bucle su cerebro.

—No. Digo, sí. Digo, me encuentro perfectamente, Ca… casi. Casi, casi. Casi bien. —¡Oh, por favor, si había estado a punto de llamarlo Cat!

Adrien se rio por lo bajo.

—Es divertidísimo cuando haces estos juegos de palabras, Marinette.

Marinette dibujó un rictus extraño en el rostro, que intentaba ser una sonrisa, pero que parecía más bien una mueca de disgusto. No pretendía ser graciosa. Lo único que ocurría es que no sabía cómo hablarle. Y lo que era peor, a partir de ahora tampoco sabría cómo hablarle a Cat Noir, porque cada vez que le viera, recordaría que bajo aquel antifaz se escondía Adrien. ¿Cómo iba a solucionar aquel embrollo?

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

En el despacho del director, la profesora había intentado explicar la situación que se había generado en el aula lo mejor que pudo. Pero las constantes exigencias de Chloe habían hecho que, al final, el director la mandara esperar en el pasillo, mientras él llamaba al señor Bourgeois para decidir qué hacer al respecto.

Frustrada y deprimida por el rumbo que había tomado su brillante idea de hacer un trabajo colaborativo para unir más a sus alumnos, aferró su carpeta de apuntes entre sus manos.

Y entonces ocurrió: el pequeño akuma que Lepidóptero había creado al percibir el malestar de la profesora voló hasta ella y demonizó la carpeta, convirtiendo a la profesora en la Institutriz.

—Institutriz —dijo Lepidóptero desde la distancia, dibujando su sello en el rostro de la profesora, ahora bajo su mando—, no debes permitir que tus alumnos hagan lo que les plazca. Debes imponer disciplina. Y yo te daré el poder para hacerlo. A partir de ahora, todos aquellos alumnos que toques con tu cuaderno de notas obedecerán todas tus órdenes. Pero a cambio quiero que me traigas los prodigios de Ladybug y de Cat Noir.

—Así lo haré.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y apareció una mujer ataviada con un vestido oscuro que dejaba ver entrever unos botines de tacón, y que lucía un llamativo moño alto y unas gafas en la punta de la nariz, que de tan modernas no casaban con el resto de su atuendo, Marinette supo que algo no iba bien.

—¿Quién es esa? —preguntó Alya , confusa, mientras la mujer se acercaba a la tarima del profesor, donde Nino seguía tomando notas en la pizarra—. Parece una institutriz del siglo XIX.

Ya en la tarima, y bajo la curiosa mirada de toda la clase, que seguramente debía estar haciéndose la misma pregunta que Alya, la mujer dio un vistazo en derredor y dijo:

—Alumnos, soy la Institutriz. El recreo ha terminado. A partir de ahora voy a imponer mi disciplina y ninguno de vosotros escapará de ella.

Fueron aquellas palabras las que hicieron que Marinette comprendiera que la profesora había sido demonizada, seguramente a causa de su discusión con Chloe. Y aquello la hizo ponerse alerta. Con disimulo, cogió el bolso que colgaba en su asiento y lo abrió por debajo de la mesa para permitir a Tikki que subiera por su ropa y se escondiera en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. La kwami comprendió el ruego silencioso de su protegida e hizo lo que le pedían. Ahora Marinette sólo tenía que encontrar la manera de salir del aula para buscar un lugar tranquilo en el que poder transformarse.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Adrien se le adelantó:

—¡Chicos! ¡Corred hacia la puerta! ¡Yo la distraeré!

Marinette vio como su compañero de clase salía de detrás de su pupitre y bajaba por las escaleras centrales para encararse a la Institutriz. Iba desarmado, pero aquello no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante y se puso en guardia. Ese gesto era tan típico de Cat Noir… Ahora que conocía su secreto Marinette se preguntaba cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Pero, como toda respuesta, la Institutriz tocó con su libreta a Nino, que seguía junto a la pizarra observando la escena sin entender muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo, y lo indujo bajo su hechizo.

—Nino, ahora eres el delegado de clase —ordenó la Institutriz—. Y tu tarea consiste en no dejar que nadie abandone el aula.

—Sí, señorita —acató él.

Y fue al encuentro de Adrien.

Se oyó un grito en el fondo del aula y algunos de los alumnos corrieron hacia la puerta en bandada. Nino intentó llegar a la puerta para barrarles el paso, pero Adrien se lo impidió, lanzándose sobre él.

Los dos amigos, ahora enemigos, rodaron por el suelo.

—¡Adrien! —gritó Marinette. E hizo ademán de echar a correr para ayudarle.

Alya la retuvo, cogiéndola por el brazo.

—Marinette, ¿qué haces? ¡Tenemos que irnos!

—¡Pero Adien…!

—¡No hay tiempo para eso! —Y tiró de ella hacia la puerta.

Marinette se vio arrastrada por su amiga. La clase se había convertido en un caos de gritos y carreras y no podía pensar con claridad. Aun así, en el último instante, cuando ya cruzaban la puerta, se volvió con intención de apremiar a Adrien para que huyera también. Pero se quedó muda al ver como Nino lo empujaba con el pie y lo lanzaba contra la tarima.

Adrien gimió de dolor al caer al suelo.

—¡Adrien! —gritó Marinette, intentado correr hacia él.

Alya se lo impidió:

—¡Marinette, no puedes ayudarle! ¡Ahora vendrán Ladybug y Cat Noir! ¡Ellos se encargarán!

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior.

No, ellos no vendrían. O no lo harían a menos que ella pudiera transformarse. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar en el que hacerlo. Necesitaba salvar a Adrien. A Cat Noir. A su compañero. Al chico que amaba.

Zafándose del agarre de su amiga, echó a correr a toda prisa por el pasillo.

—¡Marinette! ¿Adónde vas? —oyó decir a Alya tras ella.

Se volvió sobre su hombro, sin detenerse.

—¡Hay que avisar al director!

—Genial, pero… ¡yo me quedo aquí por si aparece Ladybug!

—Muy bien. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Marinette se metió en el baño y se aseguró de que estuviera vacío; por suerte parecía que nadie más que ella había pensado en ese escondite. Se abrió la camisa, para dejar al descubierto el bolsillo interior en el que escondía Tikki y la pequeña kwami salió de entre los pliegues de la ropa de su protegida.

—¡Marinette, hay que darse prisa!

—Lo sé. ¡Tikki, puntos fuera!

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Alya estaba grabando desde el pasillo en dirección al aula, donde al final Nino había conseguido cerrar la puerta y la mitad de sus compañeros habían quedado encerrados. El resto había podido huir escaleras abajo y ahora debían estar al cargo del director.

Ladybug apareció dese lo alto del edificio.

—¡Ladybug! —exclamó la Alya, emocionada, sin dejar de grabar.

—Alya —repuso Ladybug, a modo de saludo.

—¡Llegas justo a tiempo! ¡La profesora ha sido demonizada y retiene a mis compañeros! ¡Y, además, creo que Adrien se ha lastimado!

—No te preocupes. Yo me encargo. Estoy segura de que el akuma está en la libreta. Entraré sin que me vean y la cogeré desprevenida. Pero necesito que alguien la distraiga.

—¿Vas a esperar a Cat Noir?

—Hoy Cat Noir no vendrá. Le ha salido un imprevisto.

—¡Entonces puedo ayudarte yo! —se ofreció Alya, emocionada.

—¿Lo harías?

—¡Claro! Por ti lo que sea, Ladybug. Además, son mis compañeros. Quiero hacer algo por ellos.

—De acuerdo, entonces haremos lo siguiente.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Alya llamó a la puerta del aula.

—Quién es —preguntó la Institutriz al otro lado.

La chica dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Ladybug, que se escudaba en la pared, un poco más abajo. En respuesta, la superheroína asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, para infundirle ánimos.

—Ejem. Soy… Soy Alya —dijo ella, volviendo la vista de nuevo a la puerta.

Y entonces ésta se abrió de golpe y la Institutriz se asomó:

—¿Dónde estabas? Estamos en medio de una clase. Voy a tener que castigarte por tu falta de disciplina.

—Es que verá… he tenido que ir al baño y… ¿Sabe qué? Creo que casi mejor me voy yendo otra vez.

—Ni hablar. Nadie puede salir de clase sin mi permiso. Vosotros dos —señaló a Kim y a Max— no dejéis que escape.

—Oh, oh. Será mejor que me largue.

Viendo lo visto, Alya echó a correr y tras ella fueron Kim y Max, dejando la puerta abierta.

Ladybug aprovechó el momento y entró en la clase.

—Intitutriz —dijo, mientras hacía rodar su yoyó junto a ella, preparada para el combate—, no te saldrás con la tuya. ¡He venido a purificarte!

La otra la miró con odio por encima de las gafas.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú eres la causante de todo este alboroto! Te quedarás castigada después de clase. Pero antes, me darás tu Prodigio para evitar que puedas seguir creando alboroto. ¡Confiscado!

—¡Ven a ver si me lo puedes quitar!

—¡Alumnos, no dejéis que escape!

Los compañeros que aún quedaban en la clase se habían puesto en pie y, por orden de la Institutriz, se dirigían todos hacia donde esta Ladybug para apresarla.

Ladybug echó un vistazo en derredor para encontrar alguna solución. Pero al no dar con ninguna, lanzó su yoyó al aire y gritó

—¡Lucky Charm!

Un estuche lleno de lápices de colores cayó en sus manos.

—¿Lápices de colores? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto?

Pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones.

Ladybug analizó la situación con detenimiento. La Institutriz… Los chicos que se acercaban por el pasillo central… El pupitre del profesor… El suelo…

¡Claro! ¡Eso era lo que tenía que hacer!

Sin tiempo que perder, abrió la cremallera del estuche y lo lanzó contra el pupitre. El estuche rebotó en la madera y los colores salieron despedidos, esparciéndose por todo el suelo. Juleka, que era la que iba al frente del grupo que se dirigía hacia ella, pisó uno de esos colores, resbaló y cayó al suelo. Los demás hicieron lo mismo por efecto dominó.

—¡Estúpidos! —gritó la Institutriz—. ¡Dad la vuelta por los laterales! ¡No veis que es una trampa!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ladybug había lanzado su yoyó hacia ella y le había arrebatado la libreta de notas de las manos. El cuaderno voló por los aires y cuando Ladybug lo tuvo consigo, cazándolo al vuelo, lo rompió por la mitad con la rodilla.

—No harás más daño, pequeño akuma. ¡Yo te libero del mal!

El akuma que había poseído el cuaderno salió volando y Ladybug lo capturó con su yoyó.

—¡Te tengo! ¡Adiós, pequeña mariposa! —se despidió de ella, una vez la hubo purificado.

Después cogió el estuche que yacía abandonado en el suelo y lo lanzó al aire.

—¡Prodigiosa Ladybug!

Y todo volvió a ser como antes.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la señorita, que había dejado de ser la Institutriz para recuperar su apariencia normal. Ya no vestía ropas antiguas, ni tenía esas gafas espantosas colgadas de la punta de la nariz—. Yo estaba en el despacho del director…

Pero su pregunta murió ahogada en la ovación general que la clase le dedicó a Ladybug.

—¡Es Ladybug!

—¡Nos ha salvado!

—¡Genial!

—¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó ella, con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a todos los que quedaban en el aula. Y después se acercó a Adrien, que era el único que no se había levantado de su silla cuando la Institutriz les había mandado ir tras ella—. Y tú, Adrien, ¿estás bien? Alya y Marinette me han dicho que te habías hecho daño.

—Sólo me he torcido el tobillo al caer. No es nada grave.

—Perdone, señorita —Ladybug volvió a dirigirse a la profesora, que todavía intentaba descubrir qué había ocurrido—, quizás sería mejor que llevaran a Adrien a la enfermería para que alguien le echara un vistazo.

—Claro, claro. Alguien que ayude a Adrien, por favor. Yo… tengo que ir a hablar con el director.

—Puede ayudarme Ladybug —propuso él—. Ya sabes dónde está la enfermería, ¿cierto?

Ladybug sintió un vació en el estómago que la dejó sin aliento.

Sí, lo sabía. Y él sabía que ella lo sabía. Porque aquella noche, en la azotea, Ladybug le había dicho que el chico que le gustaba estaba en su mismo instituto y por lo tanto Adrien sabía que Ladybug era en realidad una de sus compañeras. Aunque no supiera cuál de ellas.

—De acuerdo. Pero démonos prisa. _Sabes_ que tengo que irme.

—Lo sé, bichito —le susurró al oído.

Ladybug tomó el brazo derecho de Adrien y se lo pasó por encima de los hombros, para sostener su peso en ella. Se ayudó también con su brazo izquierdo, con el que rodeó la cintura de su compañero. Tenerlo tan cerca le producía una sensación extraña, una sensación de familiaridad, pero también de novedad. Familiaridad porque había estado así de cerca con Cat Noir infinidad de veces, abrazándolo, agarrándolo, apoyándose en él. Novedad porque nunca lo había hecho sabiendo quién era el que se escondía bajo el traje.

Salieron del aula y bajaron por las escaleras hasta la planta baja, poco a poco, con cuidado.

—Creía que me llevarías en volandas —dijo él, guiñándole un ojo.

A Ladybug ese gesto le recordó tanto a los de Cat Noir que por un momento se preguntó adónde habría ido Adrien. Quizás Adrien no existía. Quizás era sólo una máscara de Cat Noir. Quizás ella también era una máscara de Ladybug.

—Qué más quisieras.

—Venga. Seguro que en el fondo te encantaría llevar en volandas al chico que te gusta.

—¡Cat! —le reprochó ella.

Y casi al instante se llevó una mano a los labios.

—Lo siento. La costumbre…

El chico la miró de soslayo y sonrió, recuperando la expresión afable de Adrien.

—Siento mucho no haber podido ayudarte.

—No te preocupes. Lo importante es que estés bien.

—Pero prometí que te protegería con todo lo que estuviera mi alcance…

—Y lo has hecho —repuso ella, recordando el momento en el que Adrien se había enfrentado a Nino para que el resto de ellos pudiera escapar. Aunque no lo especificó, por miedo a que Adrien acabara reconociéndola con tantos detalles.

—Así que es verdad que estás en este instituto.

—Eso parece.

—¿Y no vas a decirme quién eres?

—No.

—Pero tú conoces mi secreto.

—No pedí conocerlo, gatito entrometido.

—Yo tampoco pedí ser la persona que te gusta. Pero resulté serlo. Y tú también me gustas. ¿No crees que es el destino? ¿Y qué hay de malo en que podamos conocernos mejor? Somos compañeros de equipo, ¿recuerdas?

Habían llegado a la puerta de la enfermería. Adrien tomó la mano de Ladybug, en un gesto banal, pero al mismo tiempo cargado de sentimiento, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada tan intensa que hizo que las mejillas de la superheroína ardieran.

Marinette, bajo el traje de Ladybug, seguía sin saber qué hacer. Una parte de ella se sentía tentada de acceder a la petición de Adrien, de dejar que el tiempo de transformación expirara allí mismo y la devolviera de nuevo a su forma real. Pero la otra… La otra la advertía de que si revelaba su verdadera identidad, Cat Noir, o lo que era lo mismo, Adrien, dejaría de quererla. Porque Marinette era sólo una chica normal, sin nada especial que pudiera llamar la atención de un chico como él.

—Tengo que irme, Cat —lo llamó otra vez por sobrenombre, casi sin darse cuenta.

Y dando un ligero apretón a la mano del chico, terminó soltándole y corriendo a buscar una ventana por la que poder escaparse.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Hacía dos días que Adrien no iba a clase, y cuando aquella mañana Marinette le preguntado a Nino por él, éste le contó que el señor Agreste había confinado a su hijo en casa hasta que se recuperara de su esguince de tobillo. En realidad había querido confinarlo allí para siempre, por miedo a que volviera a verse en peligro fuera de la protección de los muros de su casa, pero Adrien se había puesto muy testarudo en regresar a la escuela tan pronto como su pie sanase.

—Marinette, tienes que ir a verle —determinó Alya, al conocer la noticia—. Seguro que estará muy solo y aburrido. Además, alguien tiene que llevarle los deberes, ¿verdad, Nino? —añadió, al tiempo que le daba un golpe mal disimulado a su compañero por debajo de la mesa.

—Oh, sí, claro. Y yo hoy no puedo, porque resulta que… ¡tengo que ir a un sitio muy importante! —repuso el chico.

Y así había sido como sus dos amigos la habían enredado para que aquella tarde Marinette terminara en casa de Adrien.

Marinette miró el edificio. Aquella casa enorme la intimidaba. Parecía una cárcel, con aquellas paredes tan robustas y aquella verja tan alta que la custodiaba. Le sabía mal que Adrien tuviese que vivir confinado en un lugar semejante, tan grande y tan vacío a la vez. Era triste. ¿Por qué el señor Agreste estaría tan obsesionado con la seguridad? ¿Era porque Adrien era un modelo famoso y temía que alguien pudiera hacerle daño por ello? Marinette no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría por la cabeza del señor Agreste si algún día descubría que su hijo era, en realidad, Cat Noir… Entonces sí que no le dejaría salir de allí nunca más.

Apartando aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza y dejándolos para otra ocasión, Marinette llamó al timbre. Fue la asistente de Adrien, Nathalie, la que respondió con voz seca:

—¿Sí?

—Esto… Me llamo Marinette, soy una compañera de clase de Adrien. Vengo a traerle los deberes de hoy.

El buzón de debajo del interfono se abrió.

—Déjalos ahí.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior, ante aquel contratiempo. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad ni el esfuerzo que la había supuesto llegar hasta allí. Tenía que hablar con Adrien, y tenía que hacerlo como Marinette porque necesitaba saber si él podía sentir algo por ella más allá de su álter ego.

—Es que… tengo que explicarle unas cosas que no están en los apuntes —improvisó—. Si pudiera pasar un momento…

Hubo un silencio y después la secretaria respondió:

—De acuerdo. Pero sólo media hora. Adrien tiene una agenda muy apretada.

La verja se abrió. Marinette cruzó el patio delantero con paso apretado. Nathalie la esperaba junto a la puerta principal. Después de un breve saludo, cruzaron el recibidor y subieron por las escaleras que llevaban a la primera planta, donde estaba la habitación de Adrien. Nathalie llamó a la puerta y anunció la visita.

—¡Marinette! ¿Qué haces aquí? —se interesó Adrien, mientras Nathalie se despedía y se retiraba.

—Esto… Venía a traerte los deberes. Es que Nino no podía venir.

—Gracias, pero no tenías por qué molestarte. Me los podría haber traído él mañana.

—No, si no pasa nada. Es una molestia. Quiero decir, que no es una molestia. Ninguna. Ninguna molestia. —Marinette se dio un golpe suave a la cabeza con los nudillos, como si de ese modo pudiera resetear su cerebro cortocircuitado—. Lo siento. ¿Cómo estás?

—Todavía me molesta un poco al andar, pero no es nada. Podría ir a clase tranquilamente, pero mi padre es lo más testarudo que te puedas imaginar. No piensa dejarme salir hasta que pueda correr una maratón sin vacilar.

Marinette sonrió.

—Entonces tómatelo con calma.

—Es fácil de decir cuando no tienes que estar las veinticuatro horas del día aquí encerrado. Pero ven, Marinette, no te quedes ahí de pie. Siéntate —Adrien le ofreció espacio en el sofá, junto a él—. Estaba jugando una partida del Ultimate Mega Strike 3. ¿Quieres probar tú también?

—Me encantaría, pero tu secretaria me ha dicho que me diera prisa, que tenías mucho que hacer.

—Me da igual lo que digan ella o mi padre. He estado toda la mañana cumpliendo sus órdenes. Y ahora tengo ganas de divertirme un rato. ¿Te apuntas?

—Vale.

Marinette fue a sentarse donde le habían indicado. Cogió el mando e intentó centrarse en el juego. Pero no había manera. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en otras cosas para poder usar las combinaciones adecuadas de teclas. Tampoco Adrien parecía muy por la labor y, a pesar de la ventaja que le estaba dando Marinette, seguía sin poder ganar el combate.

—Parece que hoy no estamos muy inspirados, ¿verdad?

—Sí, estaba pensando lo mismo.

—Adrien, siento mucho lo que pasó en la escuela.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo de que te hicieras daño.

—Oh. No te preocupes. No fue culpa tuya. Además, estoy bien.

—Pero siento que no pude hacer nada por ti. Te sacrificaste para escapásemos. Y nosotros no hicimos nada.

—No importa, Marinette, de verdad. Lo hice con mucho gusto. Además, Ladybug se encargó.

—Sí…

Y volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Marinette pensó que no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa para confesarle sus sentimientos a Adrien. Si él podía verla también de ese modo sin la máscara, quizás ella se sintiera más segura para dar el paso y confesarle también su secreto. Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba ahora, sentir que Marinette también podía ser especial, que no todo giraba en torno a Ladybug.

Así que decidió que era el momento de lanzarse a la piscina. Apretó el bolso entre sus manos, como si la presencia de Tikki ahí dentro pudiera infundirle algo del valor que le faltaba y dijo:

—Adrien… hay algo que quiero decirte.

Adrien se volvió hacia ella, dejando el juego definitivamente a un lado. Había interés en sus ojos. Marinette los contempló unos segundos, embelesada, antes de desviar la mirada a sus rodillas y farfullar:

—Tú me… tú me… tú me gustas.

Marinette sintió que se ponía como un tomate. Toda la cara le quemaba, incluso la punta de las orejas. Levantó ligeramente la mirada otra vez, para comprobar si él la habría entendido entre tanto tartamudeo. Pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo con los de Adrien, el vacío en el estómago amenazó con succionarla entera.

—Bueno, yo… es decir… sólo quería que fuera sabido… quiero decir que lo sabieses… que lo supieses. Y creo que ahora será mejor que me vaya.

—No, espera. No te vayas —repuso él, tendiendo la mano hacia ella, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Y después, al cabo de unos instantes, añadió como si no supiera muy bien qué era lo correcto en aquella situación: — Vaya, Marinette, no tenía ni idea.

Y se rascó la cabeza, distraído.

Fue en ese punto cuando Marinette comprendió que Adrien no la correspondía. Aunque él estuviese enamorado de Ladybug, no lo estaba de ella. Porque ella era sólo una chica normal, con una vida normal. ¿Qué podía tener Marinette para atraer a un chico que lo tenía todo? Y lo peor de todo era la certeza de que cuando él descubriese que ella era la chica que se escondía bajo el antifaz de la mariquita, lo que sentía por Ladybug también desaparecería, porque quedaría profundamente decepcionado.

—Tranquilo. No pasa nada. Haz como si no lo hubiese escuchado —se apresuró a decir.

—No digas eso. Has sido muy valiente al confesarme tus sentimientos.

—Sí, ¿pero de qué ha servido? Ya sé que no te gusto.

—No es eso. Sí que me gustas. Eres muy simpática y divertida. Me lo paso bien contigo. Aunque a veces tengo la sensación de que todavía me guardas algo de rencor por lo que pasó el día en que nos conocimos.

—¿El día en que nos conocimos?

—Sí, cuando creíste que había pegado el chicle en tu asiento.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero ya hablamos de eso! Fue un malentendido.

—Ya, pero como te cuesta hablar conmigo desde entonces…

—¡Pero no es por eso!

—¿Ah, no?

Ella negó con la cabeza con efusividad.

—Es por… bueno… porque me gustas mucho. Y me pongo nerviosa.

—Qué alivio. Pensaba que todavía me odiabas un poco.

—Adrien, yo no podría odiarte jamás. Eres demasiado bueno y demasiado amable.

Adrien la miró con ternura.

—¿Entonces no sólo te gusto por que salgo en las revistas?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Estaba bromeando, Marinette. Lo cierto es que me encantaría corresponderte, de verdad. Creo que eres la mejor chica de la clase y últimamente nos llevamos muy bien. Pero… estoy enamorado de otra persona.

—Ya lo sé. Estás enamorado de Ladybug.

Adrien abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por el modo en que la mirabas el otro día.

—¿Nos viste?

—Sí, cuando ibais a la enfermería. Pero no te preocupes: no se lo diré a nadie.

—Es una locura, ¿verdad? Estar enamorado de una superheroína.

Marinette ladeó la cabeza.

—Un poco. En realidad… no sabes quién es ella. ¿Cómo puedes quererla?

—Porque creo conocerla bien.

—¿Tan bien para saber quién se esconde bajo su máscara?

—No, eso no.

—¿Y si es Chloe, por ejemplo?

Adrien soltó una carcajada.

—Sé que no es Chloe. Te lo puedo garantizar. De todos modos, si fuera ella, lo sabría.

—¿Y si fuera yo?

Marinette no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para decir aquello, pero se arrepintió casi al acto. Adrien la miraba con sorpresa, arqueando las cejas y entreabriendo ligeramente los labios.

Pero entonces esos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—¿Tú? —dijo.

No había malicia en esas palabras, pero el hecho de que Adrien no la considerada capaz de convertirse en Ladybug cruzó el corazón de la chica como una puñalada porque todas sus sospechas se veían ahora confirmadas.

De todos modos, antes de que pudiera decir nada la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Era Nathalie.

—Perdonad la interrupción, pero me temo, señorita, que ha terminado el tiempo de las visitas. Adrien tiene ahora clase de chino. Tendrá que irse.

—Sí, claro —repuso Marinette.

Y se levantó tan rápido como pudo para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Marinette no tenía muy claro cómo fue capaz de llegar a casa, saludar a sus padres como si nada hubiese ocurrido y subir a su habitación. Porque entonces, al saberse sola, toda la tristeza que las palabras de Adrien le habían provocado estalló como si fuera una bomba. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, sin poder contener las lágrimas por más tiempo y gimió contra la almohada.

¡Qué ilusa había sido! ¿Cómo había podido pensar que Adrien la reconocería bajo el traje de Ladybug?

—Marinette. No llores.

Tikki había salido de su escondite y había volado a ponerse sobre el hombro de su protegida para abrazarla con su diminuto cuerpo, intentando por todos los medios animarla ni que fuera un poquito. Pero aquella parecía una empresa tan difícil como tratar de cruzar una tormenta con una barquita de remos.

—Déjame, Tikki —sollozó Marinette.

—¡No! No puedo dejarte ahora. He sido yo la que te ha lanzado a hacer algo que tú no querías.

—No te preocupes, Tikki. Es algo que debía hacer tare o temprano. No podía esconder mis sentimientos para siempre. Lo único que estaba haciendo era negar la realidad.

»Pero ahora quiero estar sola. Por favor.

Sintiendo una compasión infinita hacia su protegida, pero sin saber qué hacer al respecto, Tikki se apartó de ella.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí…

—Como quieras.

Y la kwami voló hasta la trampilla que subía hasta la azotea.

Quizás, si antes de cruzar con su magia la trampilla cerrada hubiese se hubiese vuelto para dirigir una última mirada a su protegida, habría podido ver la mariposa negra que entró por la ventana de la habitación y que voló, guiada por la mano de Lepidóptero, hasta demonizar los pendientes de Marinette.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

—¡Agr! —Adrien profirió un sonido de frustración desde el sofá.

—¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre? —quiso saber Plagg, que había salido de su escondite.

—Me aburro.

Aunque, en realidad, más que aburrimiento, lo que le atosigaba era la culpabilidad le llevaba royendo las entrañas desde que Marinette se fuera. Seguía sintiéndose mal por haberla rechazado. Marinette era una buena amiga y no le gustaba haberle hecho daño. Porque seguro que aquello había dolido; como cuando Ladybug lo rechazó a él y durante los minutos que estuvieron escondidos tras ese depósito de agua, él creyó que nunca podría tenerla. Sí, después resultó que Ladybug estaba enamorada de su otra mitad, o sea de él, pero aun así, aquellos minutos de angustia no se los quitó nadie. Como tampoco le quitó nadie la confusión que suponía saber que Ladybug le quería por ser Adrien, pero no por ser Cat Noir.

Pero… ¿qué más podía haber hecho con respecto a Marinette? Ladybug era la única que ocupaba su corazón. Y con más razón ahora que sabía que ella también sentía lo mismo por él. O por una parte de él. Si sólo el alter ego de Ladybug pudiera ser alguien como Marinette… Adrien se sentía reconfortado por los sentimientos de su compañera de clase. Ella siempre le había tratado bien, como a uno más. No tenía nada que ver con todas esas fans que le perseguían sólo por ser quién era. No tenía nada que ver con, por ejemplo, Chloe.

—Ve a dar una vuelta —le dijo el kwami, apoyándose sobre el respaldo del sofá y sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Pero Adrien hizo que no con la cabeza.

—Es tarde. Además, Nathalie está montando guardia ahí abajo y tiene órdenes estrictas de no dejarme salir bajo ningún concepto.

—Entonces transfórmate y escapa por la ventana.

—No creas que no lo he pensado, pero no quiero que Nathalie entre y descubra que me he ido. Sí se lo contara a mi padre mi baja por lesión se alargaría, por lo menos, un mes. Además, todavía me duele un poco el tobillo. Y no quiero empeorarlo. Quiero recuperarme cuanto antes para poder volver a clase.

—Pues entonces aprovecha ese aburrimiento y ve a buscarme algo de camembert, que me ha entrado hambre. He visto que quedaba un poco en el fondo de la nevera.

—¿Y por qué no vas tú mismo si ya sabes dónde está?

—Oh, Adrien, eres tan poco atento conmigo. ¿Qué habré hecho para merecer a un protegido como tú? Seguro que Ladybug colma de atenciones a Tikki.

—¿Tikki?

—La kwami de Ladybug.

—¿Conoces a la kwami de Ladybug?

—¡Claro que la conozco, zopenco! Venimos del mismo lugar.

—¿Y sabes quién es Ladybug en realidad?

—Sí, niño consentido, sé quién es Ladybug en realidad. Pero ni puedo, ni pienso decírtelo. Y ahora, con tu permiso, ¡me voy a explorar la nevera!

—¡Pero que Nathalie no te vea!

—¡Descuida!

Solo en la habitación, Adrien fue a sentarse en su escritorio y encendió el ordenador. Buscó el Ladyblog de Alya en la pestaña de favoritos, esperando que alguna nueva actualización lograra distraerle de sus quebraderos de cabeza. Pero la última que había colgada era la misma de hacía dos días: el vídeo que su compañera de clase había grabado cuando Ladybug llegó para salvar a la profesora. Lo había visto una docena de veces desde entonces, pero aun así se lo puso otra vez, a falta de noticias frescas.

Era de los pocos vídeos en los que Ladybug aparecía de cerca, interactuando con la cámara, hablándole directamente (en realidad le hablaba a Alya, pero como ella no salía en el plano era casi como si le hablara a él), y por eso le gustaba tanto mirarlo. Era como poder tenerla junto a él otra vez, aunque sólo fueran durante los escasos minutos que duraba el vídeo. Y es que las esperas entre villanos siempre se hacían muy largas y el tiempo que pasaba con ella muy corto, apenas islas diminutas en el mar de la monotonía diaria.

Adrien evocó en su memoria como después de lo que aparecía en la grabación, Ladybug había entrado en la clase y los había salvado. Y había sido entonces cuando se había interesado por él, sabiendo ahora como sabía que en realidad estaba hablando con Cat Noir. Había podido tenerla tan cerca mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería… aunque fuera sólo por unos pocos minutos. Y lo mejor es que lo había podido hacer siendo Adrien, algo que no pasaba muy a menudo. Era muy gratificante poder ser él mismo, sin el peso del traje sobre él.

Embelesado por la imagen de la superheroína, le dio a reproducir otra vez, para escuchar con detenimiento lo que Alya y Ladybug se decían. La voz de las dos chicas resonaba en los auriculares que se había puesto. La de Ladybug hacía que se le erizara todo el vello del cuerpo, aunque en realidad no dijera nada especial. Pero podía estar contento, incluso habían hablado de él.

Y entonces Adrien recordó algo.

Un detalle que había pasado desapercibido hasta entonces volvía ahora a él como por arte de magia. Se trataba de algo que había ocurrido cuando Ladybug se había interesado por él, después de purificar al akuma y antes de acompañarlo a la enfermería. En ese momento, ella le había dicho: "Marinette y Alya me han dicho que te habías lastimado". Con todas las emociones vividas, Adrien tenía que reconocer que no había vuelto a pensar en ello. Era una frase más, un detalle sin importancias que no merecía demasiada atención. Es decir, sí le importaba que Ladybug estuviera preocupada por él (en realidad le importaba mucho), pero lo que no le interesaba demasiado era saber quién le había hablado de su lesión. Pero ahora, viendo el vídeo por enésima vez, se daba cuenta de que algo no encajaba: y es que la que le hablaba a Ladybug de él era Alya. De Marinette no había ni rastro.

Entonces… ¿por qué Ladybug le había mentido? ¿Por qué le había dicho que habían sido _Marinette y Alya_? No parecía que Ladybug pudiera haberse confundido, porque su compañera de clase ni siquiera aparecía en la grabación. Estaba claro que Marinette no estaba por los alrededores cuando tuvo lugar esa conversación. ¿Así pues…?

Con un presentimiento zumbando en el fondo de su cabeza, Adrien reprodujo el vídeo una tercera vez.

Ahora que caía en la cuenta, Ladybug trataba con muchísima familiaridad a Alya siempre que la veía. Incluso la llamaba por su nombre con naturalidad. Es cierto que no era la primera vez que se encontraban. Ladybug y él la había ayudado en unas cuantas ocasiones, ya fuera en el día en que fue demonizada, o cuando cayó bajo las garras de Akenaton. Además, el Ladyblog de Alya era famosísimo y la chica incluso se las había ingeniado para entrevistar a la superheroína de las manchas negras. Seguro que Ladybug estaba al corriente de todo eso y se acordaba de ella.

Pero esa familiaridad iba mucho más allá de alguien que aprecia el trabajo de su mayor fan, como si en realidad conociese de siempre a Alya. Casi daba la impresión de que le hablaba a su mejor amiga. Si incluso podía decirse que Ladybug trataba a Alya de la misma forma que lo hacía Marinette.

De—la—misma—forma—que—lo—hacía—Marinette.

Marinette.

Marinette que no estaba en escena. Marinette que llevaba dos días sin ir a clase. Marinette que ese día estaba aún más rara con él que de costumbre.

Adrien sintió como si le pellizcaran el estómago y una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza susurró:

«¿Y si fuera yo?».

Palideció.

¿Y si fuera ella?

Porque, por ejemplo, aquella vez que Nathanael se convirtió en Ilustrator y Marinette le ayudó, Ladybug dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer. Había sido la única vez que su compañera de fatigas le había dejado a la estacada en una misión. ¿O es que en realidad no lo había hecho?

Y no era lo único que le venía a la cabeza.

Había otras veces. Otras ocasiones en las que Marinette había desaparecido discretamente cuando había aparecido un demonizado. Y, para colmo, a pesar de que Alya siempre estaba metida en todos los saraos en los que estaba metida Ladybug, grabando para su Ladyblog, Marinette nunca estaba con ella.

El mundo entero empezó a dar vueltas a toda velocidad, para, finalmente, detenerse en un movimiento demasiado brusco que lo lanzó sobre el escritorio. Adrien apoyó las manos a lado y lado del teclado e intentó recobrar el aliento.

Un alud de recuerdos de aquellos últimos días arrasó su mente.

«Estoy segura de que el akuma está en la libreta» había dicho Ladybug.

Y Ladybug sólo podía saber aquello si estaba en la clase cuando la Institutriz convirtió a sus compañeros.

«Hoy Cat Noir no vendrá. Le ha salido un imprevisto» había dicho Ladybug.

Y Ladybug sólo podía saber aquello si estaba en clase cuando él se lastimó.

«Estás enamorado de Ladybug» había dicho Marinette.

Y Marinette lo sabía porque _él mismo se lo había dicho._

«Por el modo en que la mirabas el otro día» había dicho Marinette.

Y Marinette sabía cómo la miraba porque en realidad era la receptora de esa mirada.

Presa de un nerviosismo que no conocía, Adrien buscó en la carpeta de fotos alguna en la que saliera su compañera de clase. Encontró las que se habían hecho en el colegio. Eligió una y la amplió para que ocupara la mitad de la pantalla. Después, buscó una fotografía de Ladybug, de entre las miles que guardaba en una carpeta con su nombre, en la que la estuviera en una pose parecida a la de Marinette.

Y cuando las superpuso se preguntó cómo era posible que no se hubiese dado cuanta antes.

Estaba claro que eran la misma

Se levantó de la silla y caminó por la habitación de arriba abajo. ¿Por qué nunca se había fijado antes en esos detalles? ¿Estaba demasiado ofuscado por la presencia de Ladybug o no podía concebir que en realidad su compañera de fatigas fuera una chica normal y corriente? Casi sentía vergüenza de sí mismo. Y lo que era peor de todo aquel asunto: ¡Marinette se le había declarado conociendo toda la verdad! Y él la había rechazado.

¡Había rechazado a Ladybug!

No quería ni imaginar cómo debía de sentirse su amiga ahora. Primero él la mareaba con sus sentimientos y después, cuando ella daba el paso, la rechazaba. En su defensa Adrien sólo podía alegar que no conocía toda la verdad y que jugaba con desventaja. Pero en el fondo sabía que _debería haberse dado cuenta._

Tenía que arreglar todo aquello. Tenía que hablar con Marinette.

Cogió el móvil.

Pero no la llamó. Hacerlo le resultaba un poco… frío. Necesitaba verla y poder contarle todo aquello mirándola a los ojos.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Como Adrien o como Cat Noir? ¿Quién de los dos era el que debía presentarse ante ella?

El móvil dringó con el sonido de mensaje entrante, dándole un susto de muerte a Adrien y haciendo que el aparato le cayera de entre las manos. Lo pescó al vuelo, antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Miro la pantalla con esperanza, pensando que quizás se trataba de Marinette.

Pero no era ella. Era Nino.

"Tío, ¡pon las noticias!".

Adrien frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Las noticias?" tecleó.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

"¡Supervillana en acción! ¡Flipante!"

La acompañaba una fotografía borrosa que Adrien no pudo descifrar.

"¿Has visto que pose más _cool_? ¡Es como Ladybug, pero en oscuro!".

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Adrien como un mal augurio.

Lanzando el móvil sobre su cama, el chico corrió hacia el sofá, buscó el mando de la tele entre los almohadones y puso el canal de noticias. En él estaban dando imágenes del suceso: en un primer plano de Notre Dame, presidiendo una noche lóbrega que amenazaba lluvia, Adrien pudo distinguir una figura negra que pronto pasó a ocupar toda la pantalla.

Como le había dicho Nino, era muy parecida a Ladybug, de más o menos la misma estatura y la misma talla, y con las mismas coletas anudadas a la nuca con dos largas cintas que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Pero, en vez de lucir el característico traje de su compañera, vestía uno completamente negro, como si las manchas de la mariquita hubiesen tomado todo su cuerpo. También su antifaz era negro y dibujaba en su rostro el símbolo de Lepidóptero.

Además, había algo inquietante en aquella copia oscura de Ladybug: sus ojos. No eran azules como el mar en un día de verano, eran oscuros como si les hubiesen quitado toda la vida.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —masculló Adrien, comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido. Después, sin perder ni un segundo, se volvió en todas direcciones—: Plagg, ¿dónde estás? ¡Plagg!

El pequeño akuma apareció de entre los cojines de la cama de Adrien.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es este escándalo? ¿No ves que trato de dormir después de comer?

Adrien le señaló el televisor como respuesta y Plagg voló hasta allí para ver qué ocurría. Tras unos instantes revoloteando alrededor de la pantalla, el kwami dijo:

—Menudo desastre. Espero que Tikki esté…

No pudo terminar la frase. Adrien tendió su anillo hacia él mientras decía:

—¡Plagg, garras fuera!

Plagg se aferró al sofá para evitar la transformación.

—¡No, Adrien! ¡Espera! ¡Tenemos que hablar de esto! ¡Hay algo que tienes que…! —intentó decir.

Pero la fuerza del Prodigio era demasiado fuerte y el kwami se vio arrastrado hacia él.

En un visto y no visto, Adrien se había transformado en Cat Noir y sin perder un segundo más, abrió una de las ventanas de su habitación y se lanzó de cabeza a la noche.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:** _Hola, ¡muy buenas! Antes que nada, quería agradeceros todos los comentarios y el apoyo que está teniendo el fic. No pensaba que esto fuera a llamar tanto la atención. ¡Gracias! El caso es que en mi idea original la historia estaba pensada para terminar en este capítulo (bueno, había un siguiente que acababa de cerrar el tema, pero poca cosa). Pero como resulta que veo que está teniendo muy buena acogida, he decidido cambiar las cosas y alargarlo un poco más. Me lanzo a la aventura y a la improvisación, y no sé qué saldrá de todo esto. Quizás las actualizaciones se vuelvan algo más irregulares porque estoy en época de máximo trabajo. Pero, al menos durante algunos capítulos más (todavía no sé cuántos), seguiré por aquí dando la brasa y contándoos cómo evoluciona la relación entre Marinette y Adrien._

 _Espero que lo disfrutéis y gracias por leer :)_

* * *

6.

La policía había acordonado Notre Dame y un cerco de vallas rodeaba la plaza frente a la catedral, impidiendo el paso a civiles y curiosos. Unos potentes focos iluminaban la fachada del monumento, a la espera que la villana que se había atrincherado en el interior efectuara su siguiente movimiento.

Cat Noir descendió desde uno de los tejados colindantes, por los que venía saltando impulsado con la ayuda de su bastón, y se acercó hacia el grupo de agentes que permanecía a la expectativa.

Ver aquel espectáculo hizo aún más real lo ocurrido y la culpabilidad le royó las entrañas. Si solo se hubiese dado cuenta antes... Pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones ahora, tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudar a Marinette. _De salvar a Ladybug._

El agente Roger fue el primero en saludarle:

—¡Cat Noir! Llegas en el momento oportuno. Parece ser que una chica ha sido demonizada y ahora se hace llamar Lady Black. Ha tomado como rehenes a los turistas que visitaban Notre Dame a última hora de la tarde y amenaza con hacerles daño si Ladybug no aparece. Dice que tiene una cuenta pendiente con ella.

—¿Una cuenta pendiente con Ladybug? —Cat Noir frunció el ceño, ante el comentario del policía. ¿Cómo podía ser que Marinette pidiera ver a Ladybug, si se suponía que ella era Ladybug?

Las palabras del agente Roger le sacaron rápidamente de dudas:

—Sí. Ha hablado de venganza por no sé asunto con ella. Sus términos son muy claros: quiere que nuestra superheroína vaya desarmada y le entregue su Prodigio. También ha mencionado a un tal Adrien Agreste que, por lo que hemos podido comprobar es el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, el famoso diseñador. No sé qué tiene que ver en todo esto pero Lady Black ha exigido que también él estuviera presente.

La explicación del agente arrojó luz sobre las dudas de Cat Noir y el superhéroe ató cabos.

Con toda probabilidad, lo que ocurría era que la Marinette demonizada no se relacionaba con su álter ego porque era el mismo Lepidóptero en persona quién la controlaba, y para él Marinette era sólo una chica despechada porque el chico que le gustaba le había dado calabazas por estar demasiado obsesionado con Ladybug. _Ahora mismo_ _Marinette no sabía que ella era Ladybug porque Lepidóptero tampoco lo sabía._ Y por eso el villano esperaba que Ladybug hiciera acto de presencia para salvar la noche.

Era la única explicación que le encontraba Cat Noir, porque, de lo contrario, Lepidóptero se habría limitado a ordenarle a Lady Black que se reuniera con él y que le entregara sus pendientes.

Por suerte, y a pesar de lo desastroso de la situación, la identidad de Marinette/Ladybug seguía a salvo. Y Cat Noir tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que siguiera así.

—De acuerdo. Voy a ir a hablar con ella. A ver qué puedo sacar en claro de todo esto.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió el policía—. Quizás sería mejor esperar a Ladybug y…

—Hoy milady no vendrá. Le ha surgido algo urgente. Pero no se preocupe, agente Roger: mucho sabe la mariquita, pero más el gato.

El agente Roger asintió e hizo un gesto para que dejaran pasar a Cat Noir. No parecía muy contento con la explicación que le había dado el otro, pero seguramente no tenía alternativa. Debían actuar antes de que Lady Black la tomara con los rehenes. Así, Cat Noir se colgó al hombro su bastón y caminó por la plaza desierta, iluminado desde atrás por los focos, en dirección a la catedral.

No había ni recorrido la mitad del trayecto, cuando una figura oscura salió a su encuentro, descendiendo desde el vitral de la fachada de Notre Dame, hasta posarse en el suelo con elegancia. Era la misma chica que había visto en las noticias, con su traje negro y sus coletas anudadas en largas cintas que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Ahora que Cat la podía observar de cerca ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que se trataba de Ladybug. _De que se trataba de Marinette_. Y de que tenía que hacer algo para salvarla.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo ella.

—Pues aquí me tenéis, _Ma Dame_. Siempre a vuestro servicio.

—¿Dónde está Ladybug?

—Me temo que esta noche el único superhéroe invitado a la fiesta soy yo.

Lady Black frunció el ceño.

—Qué me estás contando, gato pulgoso. —Y luego añadió, como si hablara para ella misma—: ¿Quién se ha creído que es esa estúpida engreída para mandarme a su guardaespaldas mientras ella se dedica a otras cosas en vez de a mí? Claro que vendrá, porque te usaré para obligarla a salir de su escondite.

Lady Black se llevó la mano derecha a la oreja y tocó su pendiente negro, que brilló con una luz oscura. Después extendió su brazo al frente y un enjambre de mariposas negras que parecían akumas salió despedido desde su mano hacia Cat Noir, como un torrente.

Cat tuvo el tiempo justo para extender su bastón y hacerlo girar rápidamente, creando un escudo frente a él para protegerse.

Pero el torrente de mariposas era muy intenso y el tobillo de Cat todavía no estaba curado del todo. Por eso, cuando el pie le falló, el enjambre lo empujó hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre las baldosas del suelo.

Lady Black soltó una carcajada; una carcajada siniestra que no era suya, sino de Lepidóptero, que ahora hablaba con su subordinada a través de la marca en su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa, frufrú? ¿Es que no te gusta cazar maripositas? —se burló la villana. Y después añadió, recuperando su semblante serio y amenazante—: Pensándolo mejor, creo que primero te quitaré tu Prodigio y luego, cuando te hayas convertido en un simple muchacho, te arrojare desde lo alto de la catedral. Seguro que a Ladybug le encantará el espectáculo y no tardará en aparecer para salvarte.

Para dar énfasis a sus palabras, conjuró otro enjambre de mariposas que lanzó contra él.

Cat Noir rodó por el suelo, evitando el ataque. Ayudándose del bastón se puso en pie y se preparó para la segunda embestida, haciendo girar de nuevo su arma, pues el enjambre había corregido su trayectoria y volvía a dirigirse hacia él. Pero en realidad el movimiento del superhéroe se trataba de un farol y cuando el enjambre volvió a echarse sobre él, apartó el bastón y conjuró su poder Cataclismo.

Las mariposas se vaporizaron bajo su garra, cayendo al suelo convertidas en cenizas.

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló Lady Black, molesta por el contratiempo—. Pero no creas que te será tan fácil vencerme…

No pudo terminar su frase. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Cat Noir se lanzó sobre ella, impulsándose con su bastón e impidiendo así que conjurara su tercer enjambre.

Los dos rodaron por el suelo, enredados de manos y piernas. Ella intentaba por todos los medios llevar su mano al pendiente para llamar a más akumas, pero él se lo impedía como podía.

A pesar de la resistencia que Lady Black ofreció (conservaba toda la fuerza y la agilidad de Ladybug), tras unos cuantos forcejeos, Cat Noir se las ingenió para retenerla contra el suelo, valiéndose de su bastón para inmovilizarla. Estaba seguro que el akuma estaba en los pendientes, así que lo único que podía hacer ahora era quitárselos para liberarlo.

Era cierto que, tras eso, él no podría purificarlo y que probablemente el akuma escaparía y se multiplicaría, demonizando a más gente. Pero ahora eso era lo de menos. Encontrarían la manera de arreglarlo cuando Marinette volviera a ser ella misma y pudiera volver a transformarse en Ladybug.

—¡No lo hagas!

Una voz suave y aguda, impidió su gesto y rompió su concentración.

Lady Black aprovechó la ocasión y se lo quitó de encima con un golpe de rodilla, haciendo que el superhéroe de las orejas de gato saliera despedido. Una vez libre, la villana se impulsó para ponerse de pie otra vez y lanzó el tercer enjambre de mariposas que no había podido lanzar antes.

Aunque, esta vez, las mariposas no atacaron a Cat Noir, sino que la envolvieron a ella y dibujaron unas alas en su espalda.

—Esto no acaba aquí, Cat Noir. Ladybug y tú me las pagaréis. Encontraré el modo de hacerla salir y entonces acabaré con ella.

Y dicho eso echó a volar, cielo arriba, impulsada por las alas hechas de pequeñas mariposas, perdiéndose en la noche.

—¡No huyas! —le gritó Cat Noir.

Pero cuando hacía ademán de extender su bastón para impulsarse tras ella, esa misma voz aguda volvió a detenerle:

—¡Espera, Cat Noir! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

A pesar de la luz de los focos que rompían la oscuridad de la noche, a Cat le costó un poco localizar a la pequeña criatura de color bermellón que volaba a un metro escaso de él. Se sorprendió al verla, porque era la primera vez, pero aun así supo enseguida que se trataba de la kwami de Ladybug.

—Tikki —dijo, pronunciando el nombre que había oído mencionar a Plagg.

—Cat Noir —repuso ella, en asentimiento.

—¿Por qué no me has dejado ir tras ella? ¡Tengo que salvarla!

—No puedes romper sus pendientes. Los Prodigios son indestructibles. Sólo una magia especial podría acabar con ellos.

—¿Qué? Pero… el akuma está en los pendientes, ¿cómo voy a salvarla entonces?

Tikki iba a responder pero el Prodigio de Cat Noir avisó de la inminente transformación.

—Oh, no. Tengo que irme. Yo…

—No te preocupes, Adrien. Conozco tu identidad. Puedes confiar en mí. Busquemos un lugar seguro en el que hablar.

Adrien asintió. Echó un vistazo en derredor, y se impulsó con su bastón hacia donde estaba el cerco policial para hablar con el agente Roger.

—Zona despejada, agente —le explicó—. Voy a ir tras Lady Black. Por favor, ocúpense de los rehenes.

Y tras ello se saltó hacia los tejados para perderse en la noche.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Al quinto aviso de su Prodigio, el traje de Cat Noir desapareció y Adrien se apoyó en la pared de una azotea ahora desierta.

Pagg emergió del anillo, dando tumbos y cuando se hubo recuperado un poco voló hasta posarse frente a su protegido, brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido.

—¡Es que nunca escuchas, pequeño energúmeno sin cabeza! —se quejó el akuma de los bigotes—. ¡Te dije que quería hablar contigo! Pero tú tenía que escapar por la ventana como un gato en celo. ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si Tikki no hubiese aparecido para impedir que le quitaras los pendientes a Marinette?

—Lo siento, Plagg. Al ver a Marinette demonizada yo…

—¿Tú qué? Malditos jovenzuelos. Mira que siempre se lo digo al maestro: los adolescentes sólo traen problemas. Demasiado impulsivos, demasiadas hormonas, demasiado amor.

Tikki, que acababa de llegar al tejado donde se encontraban ellos, frenó las palabras de su compañero kwami:

—Plagg, no seas tan duro con el muchacho.

—¡Tikki! Me alegro tanto de verte. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, yo estoy bien. Pero mi protegida…

—Ah, tranquila, puedes decir su nombre. Adrien ya sabe de quién se trata.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Lo descubrió él solito?

—Es cierto —intervino Adrien—. Estaba viendo un vídeo que grabó Alya y caí en la cuenta de que se trataba de Marinette. Yo… no sé como no me di cuenta antes. Lo siento, Tikki, os he fallado y Marinette se ha convertido en Lady Black por mi culpa.

—Tranquilo, Adrien. No es culpa tuya. ¡Diría que Marinette tiene más parte de culpa en todo esto que tú! Es muy testaruda cuando quiere…

—Y que lo digas… Casi podríamos llamarla LadyMule.

—No te lo tomes a broma, Plagg. Marinette estaba pasando por un momento difícil. Después de descubrir que Adrien era Cat Noir, pensó que él jamás podría fijarse en ella más allá de su traje.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Pero si es una chica estupenda! —intervino Adrien.

—A Marinette le cuesta valorarse —explicó la kwami—.Tiende a compararse con los demás y siempre sale perdiendo. Pero no hemos venido a hablar de la personalidad de mi protegida, sino del modo de salvarla.

—Por supuesto.

—Si, por supuesto. Pero ya me diréis cómo vamos a hacerlo si no puedo quitarle los pendientes. ¿Cómo vamos a deshacernos del akuma?

—Es sencillo: deberás conseguir que Marinette expulse al akuma por ella misma.

—¿Expulsar el akuma? ¿Eso se puede hacer?

Tikki y Plagg asintieron.

—No es fácil. Se necesita una fuerza de voluntad muy grande para conseguirlo. Pero sé que Marinette puede hacerlo. Especialmente si sabe que estás a su lado. Adrien, tienes que ayudarla.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Con Plagg de nuevo en forma, tras aquel breve descanso y algo de queso, Adrien había recuperado su forma de Cat Noir y había salido en busca de Lady Black. No le costó encontrarla. Como había predicho Tikki, su protegida, ahora convertida en la villana de las mariposas, se encontraba en la terraza de su casa, contemplando la noche sin estrellas, quizás pensando en cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento.

Cat saltó de tejado en tejado, hasta alcanzar la barandilla de esa terraza, poniéndose sobre ella con gracia y elegancia. En cualquier otra ocasión le habría gustado bromear sobre su increíble destreza a la hora de caer sobre sus cuatro patas, pero el hecho de estar enfrentándose a Marinette no dejaba lugar para el humor.

Al verle llegar, Lady Black se puso en guardia echándose ligeramente hacia atrás en el reducido espacio disponible.

—Tú otra vez… —siseó, colérica.

—Sí, yo otra vez.

—¡Es a Ladybug a quien quiero ver, no a ti!

—Pues resulta que yo sí te quiero ver a ti, Marinette. Porque tenemos que hablar.

—Pues me temo que lo llevas crudo, porque ya no soy Marinette. ¡Ahora soy Lady Black! —repuso ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano para enfatizar sus palabras.

Pero Cat Noir negó con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas. Marinette está aquí, escondida bajo esa marca de Lepidóptero. Y me va a escuchar te guste o no.

Furiosa por las palabras de Cat Noir, Lady Black se llevó la mano al pendiente.

—Tú lo has querido, gato sarnoso. Mariposas, venid a mí —dijo, haciendo que miles de pequeñas mariposas negras, que apenas podían distinguirse en la noche, se dibujasen alrededor de su brazo. Después las lanzó contra su enemigo—. ¡Rodeadle! ¡Y robadle su prodigio!

Cat Noir saltó hacia lo alto del tejado, junto a las chimeneas. Cogió su bastó y lo extendió, preparándose para la embestida de las mariposas. Aun así, sin tiempo que perder y ciñéndose al plan de Tikki, mientras lo hacía dijo:

—Marinette, escúchame. Sé lo que ha ocurrido y sé que Adrien no pretendía hacerte daño. ¡Sólo estaba confuso!

—¡Qué sabrás tú!

Como si fueran un cuerpo uniforme, las mariposas cayeron sobre Cat Noir. El superhéroe se impulsó con el bastón para esquivarlas y fue a caer junto a Lady Black. Buscando la forma de inmovilizar a la villana para poder hablar con ella sin interrupciones, decidió hacer caer sobre ella la lona que había tendida a un lado de la terraza, a modo de toldo. Por eso usó su Cataclismo en los soportes que la mantenían fija, haciéndola caer sobre Lady Black.

Pero por desgracia para él, ella se escapó con agilidad, haciendo una pirueta. Cuando hubo recuperado el equilibro, Lady Black conjuró más mariposas para que la protegieran.

El combate se estaba poniendo feo y tanta acción limitaba a Cat Noir, que no podía seguir con su táctica.

—Marinette, por favor, no dejes que esta cosa te controle, ¡que te engañe! ¡En realidad le importas mucho a Adrien!—dijo él, mientras hacía girar el bastón para protegerse, sin dejar de moverse, de saltar y blandir su bastón como si fuera un arma para acabar con las mariposas, levantándose cada vez que caía.

Por un momento, después de que pronunciara aquellas palabras, pareció que Lady Black dudaba. Como si algo no funcionara correctamente, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y gimió. Pero, tras ese momento en el que parecía que la táctica de Tikki estaba surgiendo efecto, el control que Lepidóptero ejercía sobre ella pareció intensificarse.

—¡Qué vas a saber tú de lo que siente Adrien! —gritó, de nuevo en forma.

Cat Noir chasqueó la lengua.

El superhéroe de orejas de gato saltó hacía atrás para protegerse de los dos enjambres que ahora se dirigían hacia él. El Prodigio avisaba de que se terminaba el tiempo. Después de haber usado el Cataclismo, había perdido dos minutos intentando defenderse con conseguir apenas nada.

Pero no podía rendirse ahora. Estaba demasiado cerca.

Dividió su bastón en dos y golpeó con él a los insectos que lo atacaban por dos flancos, intentando por todos los medios deshacer su estructura compacta, que era lo que más peligrosos los hacía. Pero al perder la concentración apenas una milésima de segundo, los dos enjambres de mariposas se fusionaron en uno de solo que lo arrolló como un caballo desbocado.

Cat Noir salió despedido, cayendo edificio abajo. Consiguió agarrarse a un saliente para frenar su caída, pero sus garras no llegaron a aferrarse en la piedra y terminó estampándose contra el asfalto.

Se levantó ligeramente conmocionado, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó—. Eso ha sido un golpe _alto._

Pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones. Ni tampoco para juegos de palabras. Tenía que recuperar su bastón y seguir con su plan. El tercer aviso de su Prodigio había sonado durante la caída y Cat tenía la certeza de que si no conseguía liberar a Marinette ahora, ya no podría hacerlo.

—¿Buscas esto? —la voz de Lady Black le hizo dar un brinco.

La villana había descendido desde lo alto gracias a las mismas alas que se la habían llevado de Notre Dame. Sostenía en su mano el bastón de Cat.

El superhéroe bufó y echó un vistazo rápido a su anillo. Apenas quedaba un minuto antes de que se deshiciera la transformación. Se había acabado el tiempo de luchar, debía encontrar otro modo de hacerla regresar.

Por eso, renunciando al enfrentamiento, se irguió en una pose más relajada y dijo, con voz firme:

—Marinette, sabes que no quieres hacer esto. Tú no odias a Ladybug. ¡Tú la admiras! ¡Ella es todo lo que tú querrías ser!

El cambio de actitud de Cat no gustó nada a Lady Black.

—¿Por qué insistes en decirme qué es lo que quiero y lo que no quiero? ¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡Y te he dicho que no soy Marinette! ¡Soy Lady Black! ¡Marinette es débil y yo la ayudaré a alcanzar sus objetivos!

—Te equivocas: Marinette no es débil. Y nonecesita que la ayudes. Es perfectamente capaz de alcanzar todo aquello que se proponga. Como cuando quiso ser la delegada de clase y lo consiguió. O como cuando quiso que su diseño fuera el elegido por Gabriel Agreste y lo logró. O como cuando quiso ser la representante del instituto en el torneo de videojuegos y lo fue.

—¡Pero ella ni siquiera ha sido capaz de conseguir el amor del chico que le gusta!

—Eso no es cierto: sí que lo ha conseguido.

Mientras hablaba, Cat Noir había ido acercándose hasta donde estaba la chica demonizada, caminando por la calle desierta. Lady Black no se había movido de donde estaba y ahora la distancia que les separaba era tan pequeña como un suspiro.

Sabiendo que ya no le quedaban más bazas a su favor y que el tiempo apremiaba, Cat Noir hizo lo único que podía hacer para que Marinette regresara: levantó su anillo en alto y dejó que el quinto aviso sonara. Su traje se deshizo en un destello de luz y el chico recuperó su identidad. Después de aquello, y sin miedo a las consecuencias que su acto podría traer, borró completamente la distancia que lo separaba de Lady Black y la abrazó.

Sabía que ahora Lepidóptero conocería su verdadera identidad y aquello podría ponerlo en peligro, tanto a él, como a su familia. Sabía que Plagg se lo reprocharía cuando todo aquello terminase. Sabía que actuar como lo había hecho había sido un gesto impulsivo y temerario. Pero Adrien también sabía que aquel era el único modo de salvar a Marinette. Y no le importaba sacrificar su integridad para hacerlo. Y no sólo porque ella había sido demonizada por su culpa, sino porque ella era Ladybug y no podía soportar que la chica que amaba sufriera.

Estrechó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la villana, sintiéndolo rígido por lo inesperado del gesto, y le susurró al oído:

—Te quiero, Marinette.

Hubo un forcejeo, pero después fue como si a Lady Black le hubiesen arrancado el alma. La chica dejó de revolverse dentro del abrazo y, tras un gemido ahogado, cayó lánguida en los brazos de Adrien. Sus pendientes brillaron con una luz mortecina, antes de que el akuma que los había demonizado saliera volando, llevándose con él todo rastro de Lady Black y dejando a una conmocionada Marinette en su lugar.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Marinette volvió en sí para encontrarse en brazos de Adrien.

Un momento, ¿de Adrien?

¡De Adrien!

Confusa y desorientada, la chica miró a lado y lado y descubrió que estaba en la calle, frente a su casa. Era de noche cerrada y había empezado a caer una suave llovizna. Como era de suponer, no había nadie por los alrededores.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Eso era algo que por el momento desconocía.

—Marinette, Marinette. ¿Estás bien? —La voz de Adrien la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Por el tono parecía preocupado.

—Sí, creo que sí. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? —quiso saber, mientras se apartaba ligeramente de su amigo y volvía a echar un vistazo a su alrededor para ver si conseguía, de algún modo, recordar alguna cosa.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Adrien la tomó de la mano y la instó a moverse:

—Tenemos que irnos, Marinette. Había una chica demonizada, pero el akuma ha escapado. ¡Hay que ponerse a salvo!

—¿El akuma? ¿De qué me hablas?

—De Lady Black, Marinette. Te había convertido en su títere, pero Cat Noir te salvó y después se ocupó de ella. Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para detalles, ¡tenemos que irnos!

Entonces, poco a poco, todo fue volviendo a su memoria. Marinette recordó quién era, recordó que Adrien era Cat Noir, y recordó que él no sabía que ella era Ladybug. También recordó la confesión de aquella tarde. De hecho era lo último que recordaba: salir de casa de Adrien, hecha un flan. Así pues, un demonizado la había tomado bajo su influjo después de eso y Cat Noir había tenido que hacerse cargo de la situación, solo.

Marinette soltó con cuidado la mano de Adrien, que todavía la sostenía y la apremiaba a alejarse.

—Es… espera —le dijo, intentando sonar firme, aunque los últimos acontecimientos todavía la azotaban y la hacían sentir extraña junto al chico. _¡Oh, Dios, estaba junto a Cat!—._ Mis padres… ¡Mis padres están en casa! ¡Tengo que ir a ver como están! ¿Y si les ha pasado algo?

—Pero Marinette, es peligroso. Podrías resultar herida.

—No… no te preocupes. Cat Noir me protegerá.

Adrien pareció dudar un momento, pero al final terminó por asentir.

—De acuerdo. Voy contigo.

—¡No! Digo, no. No hace falta. ¡No va a pasar nada! —Marinette hizo una riza forzada, una muy mala, que más que dar crédito a sus palabras parecía una mueca de terror. Sólo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente convincente para que él la dejara marchar—. Creo que será mejor que tú esperes aquí y... uhm… llames a la policía.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Completamente!

—Bueno, entonces…

—¡No te preocupes! Volveré enseguida.

Marinette dio media vuelta para precipitarse sobre la puerta de la panadería. Rebuscó las llaves dentro de su bolso, sin dejar de lanzar miradas por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que Adrien no la seguía y, cuando las hubo encontrado, las clavó en el cerrojo como si fueran un cuchillo. Prácticamente se arrojó dentro de la panadería abierta. Sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación: Adrien se transformaría en Cat Noir e iría a socorrerla bajo su álter ego. Por eso Marinette debía darse prisa y transformarse también, interceptándolo antes de que entrara en la casa y descubriera que Marinette había desparecido.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Solo en la calle, Adrien suspiró, viendo como la puerta de la panadería se cerraba detrás de Marinette.

Tikki y Plagg aprovecharon el momento para salir del escondite donde habían permanecido mientras Adrien y Marinette hablaban, esperando ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

El que menos satisfecho parecía por cómo había ido toda la conversación era Plagg:

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? —inquirió, con su tono perezoso habitual, pero más afectado que de costumbre—. ¡Era tu oportunidad de oro!

Pero Adrien negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa tenue.

—Me he dado cuenta de que Marinette no está preparada para hablarme de su segunda identidad. No voy a forzarla para que lo haga.

—¡Pero tú ya lo sabes! ¿No es como si la estuvieras engañando?

—Si lo miras así… Pero lo he descubierto por casualidad, no porque ella me lo haya dicho. Y quiero que sea ella quien me lo diga. Quiero que tanto Marinette como Ladybug confíen lo suficiente en mí para confesarme su secreto. Y entonces, cuando lo haga yo también le diré que ya lo sabía. Así que, por favor, Tikki, no le cuentes lo que ha pasado.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Tikki.

—Completamente. Quiero ganarme la confianza de Marinette por mí mismo.

—¿Y si resulta que jamás vuelves a tener una oportunidad como esta? ¿Y si nunca llega el día en que ella esté preparada? —insisitó Plagg, que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Su protegido estaba actuando como un loco. Después de verlo sufrir por el amor de Ladybug durante tanto tiempo, y ahora que por fin conocía la verdadera identidad de su compañera, iba a dejar escapar aquella oportunidad porque _ella no se lo había dicho._

Pero Adrien no iba a dejarse convencer tan fácilmente.

—Si ese día no llega nunca entonces querrá decir que hay algo que no he hecho bien.

—¿Entonces actuarás como si no lo supieras?

—Exacto.

—Pero resulta que ella sí sabe quién eres tú…

—No me importa. Fui yo quien se lo conté. Y lo hice porque quise. Así que esperaré que ella haga lo mismo.

»Y ahora, por favor, Tikki, ve con ella. Seguro que te está buscando. Necesitará convertirse en Ladybug para purificar al akuma.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Al abrir el bolsito que siempre llevaba con ella para buscar las llaves de la panadería, Marinette se había fijado en que Tikki no estaba. Se preguntó si su kwami habría escapado cuando ella había caído bajo el influjo de Lady Black y si ahora estaría escondida en el algún rincón de la casa, esperando su regreso. Fuera como fuera, tenía que encontrarla para poder transformarse.

Caminó hacia la trastienda, para subir las escaleras hasta su casa, mientras susurraba, sin levantar demasiado la voz por miedo a alertar a sus padres:

—Tikki, ¿dónde estás? Tikki.

No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar a la kwami, que apreció cuando apenas había subido algunos peldaños:

—Estoy aquí, Marinette.

—Oh, Tikki. ¡Me tenías preocupada! —exclamó la chica. Y la tomó entre sus manos para acercársela a la mejilla y abrazarla contra ella con cuidado—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿De verdad que caí bajo el influjo de una demonizada?

—Eso parece —dijo la kwami—. Pero ahora no hay tiempo para hablar de eso, Marinette. Cat Noir consiguió liberar el akuma, pero como no lo purificó, éste escapó. Debemos alcanzarlo antes de que se reproduzca. No puede andar muy lejos.

—Tikki, no sé si podré hacerlo. Yo… ¿Y si vuelvo a fallar, como ocurrió la primera vez?

—¡Pero qué dices, Marinette! ¡Lo has estado haciendo genial hasta ahora! ¿Por qué debería ser diferente esta vez?

—No lo sé… He dejado que un demonizado me controlara y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta.

—Venga, venga. En realidad deberías decir que ha sido culpa mía por permitir que te ocurriera algo malo. Pero no te preocupes. Ahora todo está bien. Cat Noir lo ha controlado. Así que no perdamos más tiempo y terminemos de arreglar el problema.

—De acuerdo, Tikki. ¡Puntos fuera!

Transformada en Ladybug, la chica salió de nuevo a la calle a través de una de las ventanas para encontrarse con Adrien, que, como había imaginado ella, había aprovechado la ocasión para vestir también su traje de gato negro.

—¡Milady! —la saludó, imprimiendo en su mirada un brillo de alegría. De todos modos no la abrazó, ni la tocó, respetando así su espacio personal—. Si me hubieses avisado de tu visita, me habría acicalado un poco —añadió, pasándose las garras por el pelo.

—Cat, yo, eh… Siento llegar tarde. Me ha salido un contratiempo.

—No te preocupes. Sabes que puedes contar contigo para que te eche una patita siempre que lo necesites. Aunque reconozco que sin ti no es lo mismo. Pero, pongámosle el cascabel al gato. El akuma de Lady Black ha escapado y, además, tengo a una compañera de clase ahí dentro —señaló la panadería—y no quiero que le ocurra nada malo.

—Eh… ¡Ah! Sí, sí. La amiga de Alya. No… no te preocupes por ella. Ya he hablado conmigo. Digo, con ella. Todo está en orden. Ha ido a reunirse con sus padres.

—¿Qué te pasa, mylady? Pareces nerviosa.

—¡No! No. Qué va. Estoy bien. Megabien. Genial. Normal. Dejémoslo. Hay que ir a por el akuma.

—Claro. No debe andar lejos. ¿Te llevo hasta el cielo?

—¿C-cómo?

Entonces, Cat Noir cogió su bastó, lo extendió hasta que tuvo una largada de unos dos metros, lo ancló en el suelo y se agarró a él con uno de sus brazos. Extendió el otro brazo hacia Ladybug.

—Ah. Ya. Claro.

Ladybug se acercó, dudosa, y Cat Noir asió su brazo libre en la cintura de la superheroína. Ella a su vez rodeó el cuello de Cat con los suyos.

—¿Estás cómoda?

—Sí, eh, por supuesto —mintió. Aquella cercanía la hacía temblar de puros nervios. Era como si nunca hubiese sentido los brazos de Cat alrededor de su cuerpo antes. Como si fuera la primera vez. Pero es que ahora no era los brazos de Cat. O no, al menos, _sólo_ los brazos de Cat.

—Entonces vámonos.

El bastón se extendió impulsándolos a ambos hacia la noche sin estrellas de París. Seguía cayendo una leve llovizna que les empapaba el cabello y resbalaba por sus trajes impermeables, pero que no llegaba a ser molesta. Marinette sintió un escalofrío, aunque sabía que no era de frío.

—Creo que encontrar este akuma será más difícil que dar con un ratón escondido —dijo la superheroína, echando un vistazo en derredor cuando el bastón se hubo detenido a muchos metros por encima del suelo.

—Olvidas, milady, que tienes contigo a un auténtico gato negro.

El segundo par de orejas de Cat se movió sobre su cabeza mientras él cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. No tardó mucho en volver a abrirlos.

—Por allí— dijo, señalando un edificio cercano.

Ladybug lanzó su yoyó, enrollándolo en un saliente, y se impulsó hacia el lugar señalado, volando a través de los edificios, seguida de cerca por su compañero. Saltaron a través de unos cuantos tejados, terrazas y azoteas, hasta llegar al lugar que había indicado Cat.

—¡Ahí!

Ladybug pudo ver que en lo alto de un tubo de ventilación el akuma había empezado a reproducirse. Las mariposas clónicas salían de la original como si se tratara de un surtidor. Pronto echarían a volar y sería imposible detenerlas.

Sabiendo que tenía que actuar con rapidez, Ladybug echó un vistazo en derredor y estudió la situación. No había ningún saliente para impulsarse ni ningún lugar al que subirse para estar a la misma altura que las mariposas. Además, el tubo de ventilación estaba hueco, por lo que no podía apoyarse sobre él.

Pero todavía tenía una baza a su favor. O, mejor dicho, una garra.

—¡Cat Noir! ¡Usa tu cataclismo para elevarme hasta allí arriba!

—¡Te tomo la palabra! ¡Cataclismo!

Una especie de plataforma de piedra emergió de la azotea en el lugar en el que Cat Noir había tocado con su mano llena de poder negro, y Ladybug se subió sobre ella.

—Ya no haréis más daño: ¡yo os libero del mal!—dijo la superheroína.

Y apoyada en la plataforma blandió su yoyó, cazando uno a uno todos los akumas congregados en el tubo. No se detuvo hasta que no quedó ninguno.

—¡Os tengo!

Cuando volvió a abrir el disco de su arma, centenares de pequeñas mariposas blancas como la luna salieron volando, llenando de luz el cielo oscuro de París.

Un denso silencio, tan solo amortiguado por el repiquetear de la lluvia sobre los tubos de ventilación y aderezado con algunos sonidos de fondo que les traía la ciudad a medio dormir, cayó sobre el tejado. Con el trabajo hecho y habiendo salvado el día, los dos superhéroes se permitieron el lujo de tomarse un respiro.

—Creía que esta vez no lo contábamos. Ha sido complicado de bigotes.

—¿Mi gatito quejándose del trabajo?

—Por supuesto que no. Y menos aún cuando es trabajo junto a milady. Desearía que un ejército entero de akumas nos mantuviera despiertos toda la noche, si fuera para estar a tu lado.

—Vigila con lo que dices, Cat Noir, no vaya a ser que Lepidóptero se tome en serio tu propuesta.

—Lo dudo. De todos modos, tampoco tengo muy claro que Plagg pudiera mantener este ritmo. Tres transformaciones en una noche le habrán dejado de un humor de gatos, seguro.

—¿Plagg?

—Es mi akuma.

—¡Oh! Claro, tú akuma…

De repente, como si lo hubiese olvidado, Ladybug recordó quién se escondía bajo el antifaz de Cat Noir. Y ese agujero succionador que siempre se le abría en el estómago cuando estaba cerca de Adrien y no la dejaba pensar con claridad, volvió a abrirse.

—Yo… eh… siento… siento que hayas tenido tanto trabajo hoy, Cat. No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo.

—No te preocupes, bichito. Ya te he dicho que no importa. Además, como has podido apreciar, soy perfectamente capaz de arreglármelas solo.

—Sí, ya lo he visto —añadió, entre diente—. Y por poco no nos encontramos con una ciudad llena de Lady Blacks.

—Pequeños daños colaterales.

—Hablando de daños, ¿cómo está tu tobillo?

—¿Quieres la versión oficial o la extraoficial?

—La… ¿extraoficial?

—Me duele otra vez, pero sobreviviré. Pero recuerda: es información confidencial. Mi padre no debe enterarse bajo ningún concepto, no me dejará regresar al instituto hasta el día de la graduación.

—¿Necesitas que te lleva a casa?

—Ese ofrecimiento es realmente tentador y reconozco que he estado a punto de aprovecharme de la situación y decir que sí. Pero en realidad estoy bien.

—Entonces… supongo que va siendo hora de que regresemos.

—Espera, Ladybug. Antes de que te vayas, hay algo que… —Cat Noir se rascó la cabeza en un gesto que recordó a Ladybug el que le había visto hacer a Adrien después de confesarle sus sentimientos. Era como de no saber muy bien cómo afrontar la situación en la que se encontraba. Era un gesto casi enternecedor—. Sabes, creo que nunca debí haberte dicho que me gustabas. No, no me malinterpretes: me gustas. Me gustas muchísimo. Pero hoy alguien me ha preguntado que cómo podía quererte cuando ni siquiera soy capaz de adivinar quién se esconde bajo tu máscara. Y creo que tenía su punto.

Ladybug reconoció sus palabras en la explicación de Cat Noir y aquello le aceleró el pulso.

—Además —continuó Cat, que no había terminado de hablar— tengo la sensación de que algo ha cambiado en ti desde entonces. Es como si no terminaras de ser tu misma. Y te echo de menos.

—¡Nada ha cambiado! Es sólo que… estoy confusa, ¿vale? No se cómo tratarte. Intento hacerlo como siempre. Pero después recuerdo quién eres y todo se pone patas arriba.

—¿Tanto de desconcierta que sea Adrien?

Ladybug dudó. Las mejillas le quemaban. Cat Noir no lo sabía (o, al menos, ella creía que no lo sabía) pero cada vez que ella le miraba y recordaba que se trataba de Adrien, aquel agujero succionador volvía a abrirse y le impedía actuar con normalidad. Exactamente igual que cuando era Marinette.

—¿Por qué? —insistió él.

—¿Por qué? ¡Porque eres perfecto! —repuso ella, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

Ahora el que se había quedado sin habla era él. Cat Noir tardó un tiempo que pareció eterno en reaccionar:

—¿Perfecto? ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Qué puedo tener de perfecto? ¿Es porque salgo en las revistas? No es por mí, es por mi padre.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero tú eres mucho más que eso. Eres atento, eres servicial, eres simpático, eres agradable, eres dulce. ¡Te preocupas por todos!

—Pero tú también eres todas esas cosas.

—¿Yo? Yo sólo soy una chica estúpida con un traje prodigioso.

—No digas eso, Ladybug. No eres una chica estúpida. Si quieres definirte con una palabra que empiece por "estup", mejor usa "estupenda". Eres genial, eres prodigiosa. No el traje: tú eres prodigiosa. Siempre estás ahí, dándolo todo por la gente, sin importarte las consecuencias. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Lo cierto es que desde la primera vez que te enfrentaste a Lepidóptero te admiro muchísimo. Cuando te lanzaste contra aquellos akumas sin dudar, sin dejar que las palabras de nuestro enemigo te intimidaran, yo…

—Eso es porque no sabes quién soy. Si me conocieras de verdad tendrías una profunda decepción.

—Eso es imposible. Mira, Ladybug, antes estaba convencido de que me daba igual quién eras. Creía que cualquier persona me valdría. Pero no es cierto. Sí me importa tu verdadera identidad. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque sé que no va a decepcionarme. Sé que bajo esa máscara hay una chica maravillosa, el tipo de persona que no hace todo por los que quiere, que lucha por aquello que es justo, que no se echa atrás cuando las cosas no salen como se espera. En definitiva: el tipo de persona de la que me enamoraría en mi vida _real_.

—Si no dejas de decir esas cosas, me derretiré y me convertiré en una masa viscosa aquí y ahora. Así que cierra ese hocico.

—¿Milady se ha vuelto tímida?

—Oh, vamos, gatito adulador, ya sé a lo que estás jugando. Y creo que he recibido mi ración de halagos para un mes entero.

—Aunque no me creas, hablo completamente en serio.

Ladybug lo sabía y precisamente por eso había decidido cortar de raíz el discurso de su compañero. Pensar que Adrien (¡Adrien!) le estaba diciendo aquellas cosas la ponía muy, muy nerviosa. ¡Dios mío! ¡Si casi le estaban dando ganas de ponerse a gritar de emoción!

—Anda, vete antes de que te pongas a cantarme una serenata.

Cat Noir dejó escapar una risa.

—Me gusta la idea de la serenata a la luz de la luna. Aunque esta noche no hay luna. Quizás podríamos pedirle a Ilustrator que pinte una para nosotros. O poner velas. Miles de velas.

—Cat…

—Sí, sí. Ya me voy. —E hizo una reverencia exagerada—. _À bientôt_!

Después de eso, Cat Noir se dejó caer al vacío para aterrizar con una pirueta sobre el asfalto, cinco pisos más abajo.

Llevada por un impulso, Ladybug se asomó por la cornisa y pudo ver como su compañero deshacía su transformación y se convertía en Adrien. También pudo ver como él levantaba la cabeza y le devolvía la mirada, dedicándole un saludo con la mano. Ladybug se apresuró a esconderse, como si hubiese cometido una travesura, pero, sintiéndose estúpida por su acto, volvió a asomarse. Adrien seguía allí, mirándola, con una sonrisa tan encantadora en los labios que Ladybug sintió como empezaba a derretirse. Y, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, le devolvió el gesto.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Cuando llegó a casa, Marinette encontró cinco mensajes de Adrien en su móvil. Los había escrito justo después de dejarla a ella, seguramente cuando caminaba por la calle de regreso a su casa.

«Marinette, ¿estás bien?».

«Siento haber desaparecido sin avisar, pero he tenido que regresar a casa porque mi padre estaba por volver y me habría caído una bronca enorme».

«De todos modos Cat Noir me ha dicho que estabas en buenas manos».

«La verdad es que quería hablar contigo sobre lo de esta tarde, pero supongo que ya debes de estar durmiendo».

«¿Nos vemos mañana en clase?».

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde el último de ellos, por lo que Marinette todavía estaba a tiempo de responder. Pero aun así no sintió capaz de hacerlo. Eran demasiado los sentimientos que revoloteaban en su corazón en ese momento y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Así, se escondió bajo las sábanas, y apagó el móvil.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Aquella mañana, Marinette llegó anormalmente pronto al instituto.

Arrastrándose como un alma en pena, y con una cara que habría asustado incluso al más valiente, se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que solían encontrarse con Alya antes de que empezaran las clases, junto a la escalera de entrada del instituto.

Su amiga, que ya había llegado y mataba el tiempo mirando algo en su móvil, le dirigió una mirada de horror al verla aparecer.

—¡Marinette, estás horrible! ¡Pero qué te ha pasado!

—No he dormido muy bien esta noche…

Alya enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y eso? ¿Videojuegos? ¿Costura? ¿Chicos? Porque no me creo que te quedaras hasta tarde estudiando para el examen de francés…

—¿Examen de francés? —preguntó la otra, con cierto deje de miedo en su voz.

—¡No! —repuso Alya, exagerando el gesto—. ¿De verdad has olvidado que hoy tenemos examen de francés? ¿Temas ocho, nueve y diez?

Marinette palideció. Sí, lo había olvidado. Por completo. ¿Cuánto hacía que lo tenían programado? ¿Lo habrían puesto cuando se hacía la enferma? Pero Alya le había pasado todos los avisos de trabajos, deberes y exámenes... No lograba recordarlo. En realidad no lograba recordar con claridad nada de lo que había ocurrido durante la última semana. En ese periodo, que más que una semana daba la sensación de haberse alargado una eternidad entera, todo parecía girar alrededor de Adrien y de Cat Noir. Y el resto se veía envuelto por una bruma compacta.

Suspiró. Iba a suspender otra vez y sus padres volverían a castigarla. Últimamente sólo les llevaba suspensos y notas de falta de asistencia. Su padre empezaba a estar un poco mosca y su madre creía que se había echado novio. Marinette la había pillado hablando con una clienta sobre el tema.

Si al menos la tarde anterior no hubiese pasado lo que había pasado, Marinette habría recordado el examen al abrir la agenda y repasar lo que tenía por hacer. Seguramente no habría podido hacer mucho al respecto, pero un vistazo rápido al libro para refrescar los temas anteriores sí habría podido hacerlo. Pero claro, después de caer bajo el influjo de Lady Black y de tener que correr a capturar el akuma, había terminado por llegar a casa pasadas las once.

Por suerte Tikki le había creado una coartada perfecta para que sus padres no se preocuparan, enviándoles un mensaje con el móvil de Marinette, que había quedado abandonado en su habitación después de que ella escapara por la ventana. En el mensaje, Tikki se había hecho pasar por la misma Marinette y les había dicho al señor y la señora Dupain-Chen que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Alya porque tenía que terminar un trabajo.

El problema de eso había sido que, además de todo lo que ya tenía en la cabeza, Marinette habría tenido que entrar a hurtadillas en su habitación y había tenido que dormir con un ojo abierto por si a sus padres se les ocurría la idea de entrar durante la noche. No ocurría nunca, pero quién sabía. A fin de cuentas, se suponía que ella no estaba allí. Y no quería ni imaginar qué ocurriría si descubrían que les había mentido en lo de quedarse a dormir en cada de Alya… Ya les estaba mintiendo lo suficiente, desde hacía un tiempo.

Para colmo, y sumado a lo poco (nada) que había dormido aquella noche pensando en lo que había ocurrido en casa de Adrien y lo que le había dicho Chat Noire en aquel tejado, Marinette había tenido que levantarse muy, muy temprano para desaparecer pronto por la ventana, antes de que su madre despertara y la descubriera. Ni siquiera había podido desayunar nada.

—Es el fin del mundo, Alya —Marinette se puso dramática—. Suspenderé y mis padres me castigarán, encerrándome en casa hasta que tenga sesenta años. Cuando al fin pueda salir me habré convertido en una mujer gris y arrugada que no habrá podido disfrutar de su juventud.

Alya le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, para animarla.

—Venga, venga. No será para tanto. Ambas sabemos que siempre se te quedan mucho las cosas que damos en clase, así que seguro que el examen no te irá tan mal. Además, siempre puedes pedirle a Adrien que te de clases de repaso si suspendes. A tu madre le encantaría. Y a ti también.

—¿Clases de Adrien? Oh, no. Me temo que no podría hacerlo…

—Por cierto, ahora que sacamos el tema Adrien, ¿cómo te fue con él ayer por la tarde? No me contaste nada… Y estuve esperando un mensaje tuyo toooda la tarde.

Marinette palideció al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga.

—Uhm… Sí. Quiero decir, no. No fue nada del otro mundo. Ya sabes: llegué, tartamudeé y me fui.

—Muy propio de ti, Marinette. Pero… ¿no pasó nada más? ¿No hablasteis? ¿No intentaste contarle tus sentimientos?

—Yo… uhm…

Marinette se sentía cada vez más arrinconada. Sabía que si Alya seguía preguntando sería incapaz de mentirle. Su amiga podía ser muy persistente y ella muy blanda. Pero lo cierto era que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior en casa de Adrien. A pesar de que había estado dándole vueltas toda la noche, Marinette no había acabado de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Y, además, no era un tema sencillo del que hablar con su amiga, porque había matices que no le podía explicar, como el hecho de que Adrien estaba enamorado de ella en su otra forma. Era todo demasiado complicado.

Por suerte o por desgracia, algo captó la atención de Alya y la alejó de sus preguntas:

—Anda, hablando del rey de Roma… Mira quién viene por ahí.

Marinette, que estaba de espaldas a la calle y de cara al edificio, se volvió sobre su hombro. Peinó el lugar con la mirada y, non horror, vio como Adrien bajaba del coche que se había detenido frente al instituto.

El mismo Adrien que la había rechazado la tarde anterior porque estaba enamorado de Ladybug.

El mismo Adrien que bajo la máscara de Cat Noir le había dicho que era _estupenda_.

Es-tu-pen-da.

¿Qué clase de chico te dice que eres estupenda?

Nerviosa, empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer.

—Oh, no, no, no, no. No puedo hablar con él. Ahora no. Alya, escóndeme, haz que se abra un agujero en el suelo y me trague.

—¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado esta mañana? No creo que te puedas esconder, ya te ha visto y viene hacia aquí. Quedaría un poco raro si ahora te largas sin más.

—¡Pero es de vital importancia…!

Demasiado tarde. Adrien había recorrido el trecho que lo separaba de las dos chicas y se había plantado delante de ellas.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó, levantando la mano en un gesto que Marinette pensó que lo hacía encantador.

—Hola, Adrien —respondió Alya.

—Buen giorno, digo, buon día, digo, buen día —farfulló Marinette.

Alya pisó disimuladamente el pie de su amiga para calmarla, mientras hablaba:

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, perfectamente. Mi padre quería que me quedara en casa unos días más, pero yo ya no aguantaba más.

—Me lo puedo imaginar. ¿Y cómo es que has venido tan pronto, hoy? ¿Tampoco podías dormir por el examen de francés? Porque tú también eres de los que se les pegan las sábanas, como a Marinette…

—¿Tenemos examen?

—¡Otro despistado! Últimamente Marinette y tú parecéis sincronizados. Uno se pone enfermo, el otro se tuerce el tobillo, llagáis pronto al instituto, os olvidáis del examen de francés… En fin, hoy no uséis la excusa de que el perro se os comió los apuntes y no pudisteis estudiar, que ya está muy vista.

—Quizás podría decirle a la profesora que se me _torció el día_. Oh, mejor aún, que tuve _mala pata_.

—Jajaja, esa sería muy buena.

Marinette le dirigió una mirada sorprendida a Adrien. Era la primera vez que le veía hacer un juego de palabra siendo él mismo, sin la máscara de Cat. Y es que, ahora que lo pensaba, en los momentos que había compartido con su compañero de clase (como cuando él había hecho de traductor para su tío, o cuando había ido a su casa para entrenar en el Ultimate Mega Strike 3) él siempre actuaba de forma seria. No es que Adrien fuera aburrido, al contrario, era muy cercano y gentil. Pero ahora que se daba cuenta sí parecía ligeramente contenido, como si en todo momento intentara ser el chico perfecto que se esperaba que fuera.

Por eso, ver aquel pequeño gesto, espontáneo, brillante y elocuaz, hizo que una sensación burbujeante se esparciera por todo su cuerpo; una sensación dulce, familiar, pero distinta al mismo tiempo, que la llenó de una calidez que desconocía. De algún modo, Marinette casi podía ver a Cat Noir frente a ella, con ese posado socarrón, apoyado en su bastón, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante.

Ese mismo Cat Noir que le había dicho que era prodigiosa.

Ese mismo Cat Noir que le había dicho que la admiraba.

Ese mismo Cat Noir que le había dicho que quería hablar con ella a solas.

No, no. Espera. Eso último lo había dicho Adrien. Y lo había dicho ahora. _Ahora mismo_.

 _Delante de Alya_.

Y ahora Alya la estaba mirando a ella, como pidiéndole una explicación a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y que no acababa de comprender.

Marinette tampoco lo comprendía. Bueno, en parte sí lo comprendía. Pero toda aquella situación no estaba yendo para nada como ella esperaba que iría.

—¿C-c-c-conmigo? —tartamudeó.

Adrien asintió.

—Sobre lo de ayer…

—¿Sobre lo de ayer? —dijo Alya en un tono que venía a decir "¿Qué es "lo de ayer"? Que alguien me lo cuente con todo lujo de detalles". Pero rápidamente corrigió su respuesta para propiciar un perfecto encuentro entre su amiga y Adrien—. Bueno, entonces os dejo que habléis, chicos, que yo voy a repasar para el examen. Nos vemos dentro.

Marinette le dirigió una mirada a su amiga que decía "No, por favor, no me abandones ahora". Pero Alya no se dio cuenta. O no quiso hacerlo. Se alejó, despidiéndose con la mano, y subió las escaleras hacia el interior del edificio, dejándolos solos.

—¿Cómo estás?

La voz de Adrien le hizo dar un respingo. Marinette apartó la mirada de las escaleras e intentó dirigirla hacia el chico que tenía delante. Pero le resultó imposible. Mirarlo de frente la hacía sudar y temblar. Por eso prefirió dejar la mirada anclada a sus pies, un lugar seguro y apacible, aunque no tan hermoso.

—B-b-bien —repuso.

Estaba confusa, estaba mareada. El mismo chico que la había rechazado bajo una forma y le había declarado su profundo amor bajo la otra, sin saber que ambas estaban conectadas, estaba ahora delante de ella y _quería hablar sobre lo de ayer._

—¿Viste mis mensajes anoche?

—Oh… eh… sí. Pero como ya estaba en la cama me dio pereza responderte. No, quiero decir, no es que me diera pereza, es que como ya estaba medio dormida y eso, pues…

—Claro. No te preocupes. Si es que era muy tarde.

—Sí…

—Verás, Marinette, sobre aquello que me dijiste de que si tu fueras…

Una voz estridente y aguda llegó desde el otro extremo de la calle, interrumpiendo lo que Adrien iba a decir a continuación:

—¡Adrieeeeeen!

Tanto Marinette como Adrien (como el resto de alumnos que esperaban a las puestas del instituto, que ya empezaban a ser bastantes) se volvieron para ver como Chloe Bourgeois bajaba de su limusina, toda glamour y elegancia, y saludaba con la mano, como si se tratara de una estrella de cine que acababa de llegar a un estreno en la que era la protagonista absoluta del film.

Adrien hizo un gesto tenso y saludó a Chloe desde la distancia, para después volver a centrarse en Marinette. Ahora que había cogido carrerilla para decir lo que tenía que decir no pensaba dejar que nada lo interrumpiera.

Pero el grito volvió a repetirse, esta vez más cerca.

Y luego una tercera vez, cuando Chloe se le echó al cuello a Adrien, mientras añadía:

—¿Cómo estás, mi príncipe? ¿Todavía te duele el tobillo?

Marinette no sabía si estar enfadada con su compañera de clase por arruinar el momento o agradecerle el hecho de que la ayudara a salir de una situación de la que no sabía cómo salir y que la hacía temblar como un púding.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo que Marinette no habría imaginado ni en sus mejores sueños: Adrien se deshizo del abrazo de Chloe (sin resultar descortés, claro, todo lo que hacía Adrien lo hacía como si fuera un príncipe) y dijo:

—Chloe, si no te importa, estoy hablando de algo importante con Marinette. Enseguida estaré contigo, pero ahora tengo que irme. —Y después se volvió hacia Marinette para añadir—: ¿Me acompañas un momento?

Marinette quería decir que no. Pero en vez de eso levantó ligeramente la mano, no supo muy bien por qué. Adrien debió de tomarse eso como un sí y la cogió por esa misma mano para tirar de ella en la dirección contraria de la puerta del instituto, calle abajo. Mientras caminaban, sin correr, pero a buen paso, Marinette pudo sentir la mirada de Chloe sobre ella, lanzándole todos los maleficios que conocía.

Cuando se detuvieron, unos metros más allá, Adrien dijo:

—Perdona el atrevimiento. Pero necesito decirte algo. Y sé que ahora no podré hacerlo porque las clases están por empezar y Chloe nos volverá a interrumpir y… Así que me preguntaba si querrías ir a dar una vuelta conmigo esta tarde, después de clase, para hablar con calma. Si no quieres lo entenderé, porque seguro que ahora me odias más que a nadie en todo el mundo. Pero hay algo que ayer no tuve oportunidad de decirte y me gustaría poder hacerlo. Así que en realidad espero que digas que sí. Te prometo que, si después de esto no quieres volver a saber nada más de mí, no volveré a molestarte nunca más en la vida. Si quieres incluso me cambiaré de sitio en clase.

»Así… ¿qué me dices? ¿Vendrás?

Marinette quiso decirle que era imposible odiarlo. Ya se lo había dicho la tarde anterior, pero Adrien no parecía entenderlo: era imposible odiar a un chico que hacía tanto por los demás. Además, ¿por qué odiarlo cuando lo único que había ocurrido era que él estaba enamorado de otra? (bueno, de la otra mitad de Marinette).

Pero como las palabras no le salían, lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a negarse si se lo pedía así?

En respuesta, Adrien le dedicó una sonrisa inmensa y brillante que la deslumbró. Era una sonrisa de Cat, pero al mismo tiempo era la sonrisa de Adrien. Era una sonrisa de esas que activaban el agujero succionador del estómago de Marinette.

—Entonces nos vemos luego. Pasaré a recogerte por tu casa a las cinco y media.

Y dicho eso, Adrien se alejó por donde habían venido, para reunirse con Chloe.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

El Gorila detuvo el coche en medio de la calle, frente al edificio en el que vivía Nino, sin apagar el motor, e hizo una especie de gruñido para indicar que habían llegado a su destino.

—Gracias por traerme—dijo Adrien, mientras abría la puerta trasera y se preparaba para bajar—. Nos vemos luego

—Llámame cuando estés para que podamos venir a recogerte enseguida —repuso Nathalie, que iba sentada a su lado.

—Descuida.

—Y recuerda: que no sea más tarde de las siete. O tu padre se enfadará.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No te preocupes. Hasta luego —se despidió el chico.

Y bajó del coche.

Una vez en la calle, Adrien cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el portal del edificio donde vivía su amigo. Mientras lo hacía, no dejó de observar el vehículo que le había traído hasta allí por el rabillo del ojo, atento a cualquier movimiento. Subió el escalón de la entrada y levantó la mano para llamar al timbre…

…pero interrumpió su gesto en cuanto vio que el coche había arrancado y se alejaba calle arriba.

Aguardó todavía algunos segundos más en aquella posición, a la espera, y cuando finalmente el coche torció a la izquierda en el cruce de más arriba, soltó un suspiro y se apoyó en la pared interior del portal.

—¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? —preguntó Plagg, emergiendo de su escondite y revoloteando alrededor de su protegido, aprovechando que nadie podía verle—. ¿No se suponía que hoy tenías una cita con tu novia?

—Marinette no es mi novia. Y necesitaba una coartada para salir de casa y saltarme las clases de piano. Así que le he dicho a Nathalie que tenía que terminar un trabajo super importante con Nino. Y como a mi padre no le gusta que Nino venga a casa, no ha tenido más remedio que dejarme venir a la suya.

Plagg hizo una pirueta en el aire al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar una risa contenida.

—Te has convertido en un mentirosillo.

—Eh, no soy ningún mentiroso. Ha sido… uhm… un cambio de información táctico. Además, todo esto lo hago por Marinette. Quiero que… confíe un poco más en sí misma.

—¿En sí misma o en ti mismo? Ah, esta juventud, siempre haciendo las cosas del modo más complicado posible. En fin, la próxima vez, si sólo se trata de salir a dar un paseo romántico, puedes dejarme en casa, que estas cosas acaban dándome dolor de cabeza.

—Y lo habría hecho, pero resulta que necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿A qué te refieres?

Adrien levantó su anillo como respuesta.

—¡Eh, no puedes usar tus poderes para…!

—Lo siento, Plagg. Es una emergencia. ¡Garras fuera!

Convertido en Cat Noir, el joven superhéroe se impulsó por los tejados de Paris, iluminados por el sol suave de media tarde. Lo cierto era que hacía una tarde maravillosa, perfecta para un paseo con Marinette. No llovía, no hacía viento y la temperatura era de lo más agradable. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Un salto, otro salto. El bastón anclado en una azotea para saltarse esos tres edificios de una estocada. Debía darse prisa, pronto serían las cinco y media.

Cat (Adrien) no podía creerse lo fácil que había resultado convencer a su amiga para que le acompañara, esa tarde. Cuando la noche anterior Marinette no le había respondido los mensajes, el chico había llegado a la conclusión de que ella no querría volver a saber nada más de él en la vida. Obvio, después de todo lo ocurrido. Pero en realidad no era así: todo lo contrario. No sólo Marinette había accedido a hablar con él (tartamudeado sería la expresión exacta, pero qué más daba), sino que había aceptado quedar con él después de clase.

A solas.

Cat sintió que se ruborizaba. ¡Iba a tener una cita con la chica que se escondía bajo la máscara de Ladybug!

Loco de alegría ante aquella perspectiva, dio un gran salto en el aire, para seguidamente hacer una pirueta y dejarse caer sobre sus cuatro patas.

Aunque rápidamente se obligó a poner esas cuatro patas en el suelo; tanto en sentido físico como metafórico.

No, aquello no era una cita. O no lo era con todas las de la ley. Porque él había rechazado a Marinette. Y ahora tenía que encontrar el modo de volver a ganarse su confianza sin ser demasiado explícito. Una misión complicada, donde las haya.

¿Cómo ganarse el corazón de una chica que había puesto todo su empeño en confesarle su amor y había sido rechazada?

Estaba claro que no podía decirle a Marinette que olvidara todo lo que le había dicho la tarde anterior y que, de repente, había dejado de amar a Ladybug y que ahora la amaba a ella. Si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que su amiga pensara que no se podía confiar en él porque sus sentimientos eran demasiado volubles. Por no hablar de que sería un sinsentido porque, en realidad, ellas dos eran la misma persona. Si Marinette tenía dudas respecto a sí misma por culpa de Ladybug, ahora no podía crearle esas mismas dudas en el sentido inveso.

Por otro lado, tampoco podía ir y soltarle algo como: "oye, me gustas porque sé que eres Laybug". No. Primero porque se suponía que él no sabía que Marinette era Ladybug. Y segundo porque no quería que Marinette creyera que lo que Adrien sentía por ella era sólo por su álter ego. Porque no era así. Su compañera de clase siempre le había parecido una chica maravillosa, y si no había estrechado más la relación con ella había sido porque estaba convencido de que ella todavía le guardaba rencor por lo que había pasado en su primer día de clase.

O al menos lo creía hasta que ella le había sacado de su error.

Entonces, tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerle saber lo que sentía, tanto por su faceta normal, como por su faceta de superheroína, y tenía que hacerlo manteniendo todos esos hilos en el aire, como si hiciera una filigrana.

Buf, Adrien no estaba muy seguro de poder conseguirlo. Pero desde luego que iba a intentarlo.

Aterrizó en una calle tranquila, cerca de donde vivía Marinette, y allí deshizo su transformación, escondiéndose detrás de unos coches mal aparcados. Echó un vistazo en derredor, asegurándose que no había curiosos por los alrededores, y salió de su escondite silbando tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡No soy un taxi! —protestó Plagg, revoloteando a su alrededor una vez hubo recuperado su cuerpo, antes de volar a esconderse en el bolsillo interior de la camisa del chico.

—Lo siento, Plagg. Pero tenía que llegar a tiempo. Y era la única manera. Como recompensa te compraré cuatro cajas de ese camembert que tanto te gusta.

—¿El de la cinta roja?

—Ese mismo.

—Mejor que sean cinco.

—De acuerdo. Y, oye, Plagg… ¿Cómo me ves?

—¿Que cómo te veo?

—Sí. ¿Estoy presentable para una cita?

—Y a mí que me cuentas. Yo te veo como siempre. Y ahora déjame dormir un rato. Tengo que mentalizarme bien para el festín de queso que habrá esta noche.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, Marinette dio un brinco.

Estaba sentada en el sofá, a la espera, pero el hecho de estar atenta no disminuyó el torrente de adrenalina que ese sonido hizo correr por su cuerpo. Porque sabía muy bien quién se encontraba tras esa puerta y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que eso significaba.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para serenarse, y se puso en pie. Intentó no tropezar mientras cruzaba el salón y se dirigía a la entrada, y también intentó que la mano no le temblara al hacer girar la manilla. Por suerte, todo salió bien y pudo abrir la puerta sin romper nada ni hacerse daño a sí misma. Todo un logro por su parte.

—Hola —saludó Adrien, en cuento los dos estuvieron frente a frente.

—Hola —respondió Marinette, observándolo embelesada.

No era la primera vez que Adrien estaba en su casa, pero sí era la primera vez que lo estaba en esas circunstancias. Y todo aquello hacía que Marinette sintiera una estresante mezcla de ganas de llorar de nervios y de gritar de alegría al mismo tiempo.

—¿Hacía mucho que esperabas?

—Sí. Digo, no. No mucho. No te preocupes. ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro.

Salieron por la puerta trasera, porque Marinette no tenía ningunas ganas de aguantar a sus padres ni de que volvieran a invitar a Adrien a cruasanes (algo que harían a la más mínima oportunidad). Además, su madre estaba a la caza de cualquier indicio sobre ese supuesto novio que, según ella, Marinette se había echado. Sin ir más lejos, cuando al llegar a casa después de clase la chica había anunciado que aquella tarde saldría un rato con Adrien "para terminar un trabajo" (sí, otro trabajo, cuando les llevase las notas debería dar muchas explicaciones de por qué tantos trabajos no estaban sirviendo para aprobar las asignaturas…), la mujer le había dirigido una de esas miradas de afecto y comprensión que tan nerviosa la ponían. Y Marinette no podía permitir que lo hiciera delante de Adrien.

Porque Adrien no era su novio, _ni estaba enamorado de ella._

—¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta por el parque o prefieres que vayamos a algún lado? —preguntó Adrien, ya en la calle.

Marinette se encogió de hombros.

—Como tú prefieras. Pero que sea lejos de mi casa.

—¿Lejos de tu casa? ¿Por qué?

—Oh, ya sabes cómo son mis padres…

—¡Pero si tus padres son muy majos!

—No-lo-son.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo? Hay una cafetería por aquí cerca. No he estado nunca, pero Nino me dijo que era un buen sitio. De hecho, dijo que era un "pasadote". Y que el batido de chocolate que servían era el más bueno que había probado nunca. Resulta que un día fueron allí a tomar algo con Alya.

—¿Con Alya? —preguntó Marinette, con una expresión de sorpresa profunda en su rostro.

La noticia acababa de sentarle como un jarro de agua fría.

—Ehm… ¿sí?

—¿Y cómo es que yo no sabía eso?

—No lo… ¿sé?

—¿Y por qué tú si lo sabes?

—¿Porque me lo contó Nino?

—Jo —Marinette hizo un mohín

—¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

—¿Qué hay de malo? Alya es mi mejor amiga. Se supone que si un día sale con Nino debería contármelo.

Adrien dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Entonces tú también le vas a contar a Alya que hoy has salido conmigo?

Marinette sintió que toda la sangre del cuerpo se le subía a la cabeza y sus mejillas se ponían tan calientes que probablemente explotarían de un momento a otro. Abrió la boca para soltar lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza, pero lo único que hizo fue farfullar un montón de cosas sin sentido. A fin de cuentas, aquello no era una cita, ¿no? Porque Adrien estaba enamorado de Ladybug. Sólo estaban dando un paseo, como amigos. Para hablar y eso.

Pero por el modo como él lo había insinuado, podía ser que…

Oh, por dios, ¿¡podía ser que estuviera en medio de una cita con Adrien Agreste!?

Por suerte o por desgracia, Adrien se apresuró a quitarle importancia al asunto, consiguiendo que el corazón de la Marinette, que por un momento había dejado de latir, volviera a funcionar casi con normalidad:

—Tranquila, Marinette. Estaba bromeando. De todos modos, creo que Alya no tenía mucho que contar. Nino me dijo que quedaron para pasarse los apuntes y luego fueron a tomar algo. Nada formal.

—Ya, pero… ¿no crees que resulta muy sospechoso que no me lo mencionara ni siquiera de pasada? Alya me lo cuenta todo. Y ahora estoy más que segura de que entre esos dos hay algo y no quieren decirlo. Y todo empezó ese día, en el zoo.

—¿En el zoo?

—Sí, ¿no te acuerdas? Ese día que teníamos que ir los cuatro, pero al final no pudiste venir. Resulta que Ladybug encerró a Nino y a Alya en una jaula para protegerlos. E hicieron muy buenas migas ahí dentro…

—¿De verdad? Nino no me había contado nada de eso. Aunque tiene mucho sentido.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Oh. Por nada…

—¿Seguro que por nada?

—Es que… No sé si debería contarte esto, pero… Resulta que le gustabas a Nino. Y por eso arreglamos lo de ir al zoo los cuatro. Y también por eso al final yo no fui. Quería dejarle el camino libre para… ya sabes. —Sí, Marinette sabía perfectamente. Alya y ella habían hecho lo mismo, al fin y al cabo—. El caso es que cuando le pregunté a Nino cómo había ido, me dijo que ya no estaba interesado en ti. Aunque no quiso darme ninguna explicación. Pero ahora entiendo lo ocurrido.

—Ah, así que se trataba de eso.

—Uhm… sí. Espero que no te enfades.

Marinette se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes. En realidad ya lo sabía.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Sí. Me lo dijo Nino en persona.

—¿Nino? Anda. ¿Ves? En realidad no estamos en situaciones tan distintas: tu amiga no te cuenta cosas y mi amigo no me cuenta cosas.

Marinette sonrió.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Mira, parece que ya hemos llegado. Esta es la cafetería de la que te hablaba.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

La cafetería de la que le había hablado Nino no era nada del otro mundo: una cafetería como cualquier otra, con una pequeña terraza en la calle, el suelo embaldosado en blanco y negro y sillas de color verde alrededor de unas mesas redondas con la hoja de mármol. Adrien llegó a la conclusión que si Nino lo había encontrado tan genialosa era porque estaba con Alya y que Marinette tenía razón cuando decía que entre esos dos había algo que no querían que se supiera. De todos modos, el lugar tenía su encanto, con un ambiente agradable y relajado, una música suave de fondo y una señora mayor tras la barra que les recibió con un trato amable y afectuoso.

Tomaron asiento en el interior, en una mesa para dos junto al escaparate, y pidieron dos batidos de chocolate.

Al principio, los dos permanecieron sin saber muy bien qué decir. Marinette removía el contenido de su bebida, que apenas había probado, mientras le lanzaba alguna que otra mirada de soslayo a su compañero. Él hacía lo mismo, más o menos, aunque en su caso si sorbía el contenido de su baso a través de la pajita roja que sobresalía del líquido marrón (en eso sí había tenido razón su amigo, el batido estaba de muerte). Y cuando sus miradas se encontraban, de vez en cuando, los dos se sonreían de forma nerviosa y volvían a centrarse en sus batidos.

No fue hasta mucho tiempo después, uno o dos millones años más tarde, que Adrien decidió que era el momento de lanzarse a la piscina: le había dicho a Marinette que tenía que hablar con ella, así que ahora no podía echarse atrás.

—Bueno pues… como te he dicho en la escuela esta mañana quería hablarte de ayer porque Nathalie nos interrumpió y te fuiste muy deprisa. Y después, por la noche, cuando te encontré en la calle aturdida por culpa de Lady Black apenas pudimos hablar. Por no hablar de que luego me llamó Nathalie para decirme que mi padre estaba por volver, y también aparecieron Ladybug y Cat Noir, y Ladybug dijo que había hablado contigo y estabas bien y…

Adrien interrumpió sus palabras, dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando cada vez más rápido y con menos sentido. Descubrió que se sentía torpe; más torpe de lo que jamás se había sentido hablando con ninguna chica. Había empezado con mucho ímpetu su discurso, pero después había acabado yéndose por las ramas por culpa de los nervios, hasta llegar a un punto del que no sabía cómo salir.

Por un momento, miró a Marinette sin decir nada.

Marinette que, desde ayer, ya no era solo Marinette.

Marinette que, desde ayer, era también Ladybug.

 _Su_ Ladybug.

Se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Por qué, a pesar de saber que la chica que estaba sentada frente a él era su compañera de fatigas y aventuras, no conseguía hablar con ella con la misma desenvoltura que lo hacía cuando ambos llevaban el traje? ¿Por qué decirle cualquier cosa se volvía tan complicado?

Por suerte, Marinette debió de leer las señales en el ambiente y se lanzó a echarle una mano con su estancamiento:

—Sí, sí. Me la encontré…. al subir. Arriba. Cuando buscaba a mis padres. A Ladybug, quiero decir. Y hablamos. Bueno, no hablamos mucho. Sólo me preguntó si estaba bien.

—Claro. ¿Y tus padres estaban bien?

—Sí, sí. Estupendamente. Digo, perfectamente. Todo en orden.

—Me alegro mucho. ¿Y el examen de francés, cómo te ha ido?

—No lo quieras saber.

Adrien estuvo a punto de pegarse una colleja a sí mismo. ¿Qué clase de cambio de tema tan brusco era aquel? Pero era lo primero que le había pasado por la cabeza, para seguir hablando. De todos modos Marinette no parecía contrariada por ello, así que el chico se aferró a ese nuevo tema de conversación como quien se aferra a un clavo ardiente.

—No creo que pueda haberte ido peor que a mí…

—¿Apostamos algo?

—¡Apostemos!

—De acuerdo. Pero vas a perder.

—Eso está por ver. ¿Qué apostamos?

—Veamos… Me apuesto una quiche de espinacas a que he sacado peor nota que tú.

—¡Genial! Eso quiere decir que voy a comer quiche. ¿Sabes que me gusta mucho la quiche?

—¡Eh! No tan deprisa. Porque ganaré yo. Así que dime cuál será mi premio.

—Mmmmm. Te invitaré a un cruasán.

—¡Venga ya! ¿A un cruasán?

—Entonces… ¿qué tal si te dejo ganar al Ultimate Mega Strike 3?

—No necesitas dejarme ganar para que te de una paliza…

—¿Estás segura? Recuerda que ahora tengo tu amuleto de la suerte.

—¡No vas a tener la desfachatez de usarlo contra mí!

—¿Apostamos algo?

Ambos se echaron a reír al ver que volvían a estar al principio de la conversación. Pero también fue una risa de alivio, al ver que el hielo que les impedía actuar con normalidad había empezado a fundirse. Porque cuando ambos parecían olvidarse de los detalles, todo se volvía mucho más fácil. Como cuando eran Ladybug y Cat Noir.

—¿Sabes, Marinette? Me encanta estar así contigo —reconoció Adrien, algo cohibido.

Marinette asintió, rascándose la mejilla.

—A mí también me gusta. Pero a veces… resulta complicado.

—¿Tan fuerte es lo que sientes por mí?

El rostro de Marinette volvía a asemejarse a un semáforo en rojo.

—¡No te rías de mí! —protestó.

—Oh. No, no. ¡No me río de ti! ¡Al contrario! Lo preguntaba en serio. No estaba intentando burlarme de ti, ni nada parecido. De hecho, lo que llevó todo el día intentando decirte es que… cuando me preguntaste que qué ocurriría si tú fueses Ladybug, yo… pues lo cierto es que si eso fuera así yo sería muy feliz, porque significaría que mi compañera de clase preferida y con la que tan bien me lo paso, y que casualmente está enamorada de mí, es en realidad la chica que me gusta.

Se miraron unos instantes, en el silencio más absoluto. Apenas les llegaban los ruidos que había a su alrededor, como si estuvieran envueltos en una burbuja que los aislaba del mundo real, como si todo lo que había más allá de la mesa en la que estaban sentados hubiese desaparecido. Sólo estaban ellos dos: Adrien y Marinette. Y todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro en sus distintas formas.

Pero entonces, como un niño jugando con una pompa de jabón, Marinette hizo estallar el momento en mil pedazos:

—Qué… qué lástima que no sea así.

Un leve gesto de decepción cruzó el rostro de Adrien. Fue algo imperceptible, apenas un leve movimiento de sus ojos, mientras decía:

—Sí. Qué lástima.

Pero después de eso se apresuró a recomponer su sonrisa. No debía rendirse. Era normal que Marinette siguiera sin confiar en él, después de todo. Sólo tenía que seguir intentándolo, sin darse por vencido, demostrándole a su amiga que sí era merecedor de su confianza.

—Pero seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

Y le tendió una mano a Marinette por encima de la mesa.

Ella lo miró. Después miró esa mano suspendida en el aire, entre los dos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pero al final, y después de dudarlo unos instantes, también levantó su propia mano y aceptó el apretón.

—Sí, claro que sí.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTA:** Disculpad el retraso en la actualización, pero, como comenté, estoy a tope de trabajo. Probablemente la semana próxima me encuentre en la misma situación y sólo pueda actualizar en miércoles. Eso no significa que abandone el fic, en cuanto tenga más tiempo libre intentaré recuperar el ritmo de dos actualizaciones por semana :) De todos modos, y aunque no tengo nada planeado, no creo que la trama vaya a dar mucho más de sí. ¡Me parece que el final está próximo!

Por cierto, el capítulo de hoy está sin repasar. Le echaré un vistazo a fondo en cuanto pueda, pero si alguien ve algún fallo, se agradecen mucho los comentarios ;)

De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.

* * *

 **10.**

En cuanto Marinette llegó a su casa, fue directa hacia su habitación. Cerró la trampilla para que nadie en su casa pudiera escucharla, se dejó caer en el diván y hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

Después, se pudo a gritar.

Tikki no tardó ni un segundo en salir de su escondite, corriendo a abrazar a su protegida con su diminuto cuerpo.

—Marinette, cálmate. Ya pasó, ya pasó —le dijo, con cariño, mientras le daba unas palmaditas imperceptibles.

Marinette levantó la cabeza, separándola apenas unos centímetros de la almohada, y la volvió ligeramente hacia atrás para mirar a la kwami, que estaba sobre su hombro.

—Tikki, ¡le he mentido! ¡A Adrien! ¡A Cat! —dijo, desolada.

—Lo sé. Lo he visto.

—¿Pero por qué lo he hecho?

—Eso deberías explicármelo tú…

—¡Es que no lo sé! Estaba… estaba tan nerviosa… ¡Me asuste! Las palabras de Adrien eran tan… tan…

Marinette recordó a su amigo diciéndole aquello de que era su compañera favorita y que sería feliz de descubrir que ella era en realidad Ladybug. Y todo su cuerpo cortocircuitó. Volvió a gritar contra la almohada, pataleando al mismo tiempo, impulsada por aquel torrente de energía eléctrica que la recorría entera y que no sabía cómo encauzar.

—Vamos, vamos —insistió Tikki—. Estabas nerviosa. Es normal. Pero todo se arreglará.

Marinette volvió a ladear la cabeza.

—¿Arreglarse? Lo he empeorado todo, Tikki. No sé cómo voy a reconducir toda esta situación.

—Encontrarás la manera, ya lo verás.

—No sé cómo…

—¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

—Que debería hablar con Adrien. Que debería contarle la verdad. Porque él confió en mí para revelarme su identidad.

—¿Entonces? ¿A qué esperas?

—¿El maestro Fu no se enfadarás si le cuento a Adrien quién soy?

—No si es a él. Cat Noir es tu aliado. No hay ningún peligro en que conozcáis vuestras identidades. Además, Adrien es un buen chico: sabrá mantener el secreto.

Marinette se incorporó y tomó a Tikki entre sus manos. Sabía que la kwami tenía razón, lo había sabido siempre. Pero nunca había encontrado el valor suficiente para dar el paso. Pero después de la conversación que Adrien y ella habían mantenido esa tarde, ya no tenía excusa para no contarle la verdad.

—Tikki, yo…

Justo en ese momento, el móvil de Marinette sonó.

La chica dio un respingo, asustada, y lanzó sin querer a su kwami por los aires. Por suerte Tikki pudo recuperar el equilibro y volar hasta ponerse sobre el respaldo del diván, observando a su protegida levantarse alterada y correr hacia el bolso para responder a la llamada.

Antes de hacerlo, Marinette comprobó la pantalla, por si se trataba de Adrien. Pero lo que vio fue aún más espantoso.

—¡Es Alya! —dijo, con los ojos desencajados, alejando el móvil de ella.

—Deberías contestar —aseguró Tikki.

—Creo que no puedo. No sé qué decirle. ¡Me va a matar!

La llamada se cortó en ese punto y eso, en vez de serenar a Marinette, todavía la puso más nerviosa.

—¡Ha colgado! ¡Ahora sí que me va a matar! ¡Me dijo que la llamara sin falta al llegar a casa! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Será mucho peor que la vez que le borré el vídeo de Ladybug! ¡Dejará de hablarme! ¡Y perderé a mi mejor amiga!

—Marinette, ¿quieres hacer el favor de calmarte?

La chica levantó la mirada de la pantalla y observó a Tikki.

—Llama a tu amiga y habla con ella —insistió la kwami.

—Pero….

—Marinette…

Marinette dudó. Aun así, después de unos instantes, llegó a la conclusión de que Tikki tenía razón. Tenía que hablar con Alya: se lo había prometido. Además, su amiga siempre le había apoyado en lo referente a Adrien, no estaba de más darle una explicación. Aunque fuera una explicación ligeramente maquillada.

Le dio al botón de devolver la llamada y aguardó.

Alya respondió casi enseguida:

—¡Me prometiste que me llamarías en cuanto llegaras a casa!

Marinette estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás debido al grito que emergió del altavoz.

—Yo… eh… ¡acabo de llegar! —mintió.

No le había dicho a su amiga que había quedado con Adrien después de clase. Se lo diría, probablemente, pero primero tenía que contarle lo de la tarde anterior. La cadena de mentiras empezaba a ser preocupantemente larga.

—Pero si son las seis y media, ¿qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora?

—Tenía… que hacer unos encargos para mi madre. Llevar una tarta y eso, ya sabes. Para Manon. Es que era su… uhm… ¡día del diente! Se le ha caído el primer diente, ¿sabes? Y luego también he tenido que… esto… limpiar los platos. Me tocaba a mí, ¿sabes?

—Marinette, no te vayas por las ramas, que sigo esperando que me cuentes qué significa lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana entre tú y Adrien. Y me has prometido que me lo contarías en cuanto llegases a casa —protestó Alya al otro lado.

—Tú tampoco me contaste que saliste con Nino a tomar batido el otro día —se defendió la otra.

—¿A tomar batido?

—Sí. Cerca de mi casa. Y no me digas que no es cierto.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso! No fue nada importante. Nino y yo sólo quedamos para repasar los apuntes de química y después decidimos ir a tomar algo. Ni siquiera se le puede llamar "salir". Y por cierto, ¿tú cómo lo sabes?

—Me lo contó Adrien.

—¿Y él como lo sabe?

—Se lo contó Nino.

—Pues mira qué bien. Pero no cambies de tema, Marinette. Estábamos hablando de ti y del modelo rubio ese al que fuiste a visitar ayer por la tarde. Cuéntame con todo lujo de detalles lo que pasó.

—Uhm… bueno… fui a verle y…

—¿Y?

—Yo… creo que más o menos le dije que me gustaba.

—¿Más o menos?

—Más que menos.

—Dios mío, Marinette. ¡Eso es genial! ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Y él qué dijo?

—Bueno… uhm… resulta que hay alguien que le gusta.

—¡¿Qué?¡ ¡¿Quién?! No será Chloé, ¿verdad?

—No, no. Es… uhm… Ladybug.

—¿Ladybug?

—Sí, Ladybug. Ya sabes, la superheroína de las manchas negras. La que salva París todos los días.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? Ladybug no puede contar como alguien que te gusta. Es decir, a mí también me gusta: estoy enamorada de ella y tengo toda la habitación empapelada con sus fotos. La tengo de fondo de pantalla, de salvapantallas, ¡la tengo en todas partes! Pero eso es distinto. Es amor platónico.

Marinette no se atrevía a contradecir a su amiga. Tampoco sabía cómo contarle, sin que sonase extraño, que el amor de Adrien por Ladybug iba mucho más allá del que pudiera sentir la misma Alya, porque él sí tenía una relación más o menos continuada con la superheroína.

Por eso respondió, sencillamente:

—¿Tú… crees?

—¡Por supuesto! Seguro que lo que Adrien siente por Ladybug es admiración. ¿No te habló de ninguna otra chica? ¿Qué te dijo cuando tú le confesaste tus sentimientos?

—Bueno… dijo que lo sentía, pero aunque yo le caía muy bien y le encantaba estar conmigo, estaba enamorado de Ladybug. Y… uhm… también dijo que le encantaría que si algún día se descubre que la chica se esconde bajo la máscara de Ladybug, fuera alguien como yo.

—¡No! ¿En serio te dijo eso? Marinette, ¡eso es genial!

—¿Por… por qué?

—¡Por qué eso quiere decir que le gustas!

—Alya, te acabo de decir que cuando le confesé mis sentimientos me rechazó porque le gusta Ladybug…

—No, ¡él cree que está enamorado de Ladybug! Pero es sólo por el vestido y por la máscara. Le atrae el poder de Ladybug. Por eso debes demostrarle que tú también eres poderosa y que podrías ser perfectamente la chica bajo la máscara de Ladybug.

—¿Yo, poderosa? Creo que te has equivocado de número y querías llamar a otra persona…

—Marinette, haz el favor de dejar de infravalorarte, ¿me has entendido?

—Perfectamente, mamá…

—Tengo que dejarte, que mi madre trabaja esta noche y me toca hacer la cena, y mi hermana pequeña está empezando a ponerse pesada con que tiene hambre. Te escribo más tarde. Tenemos que diseñar una buena estrategia para que Adrien se quite a Ladybug de la cabeza y empiece a pensar un poco más en ti.

—De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

—¡Chao!

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Con los nervios todavía burbujeando por todo su cuerpo después del encuentro de aquella tarde con Marinette y sabiendo que le costaría conciliar el sueño, Adrien había aprovechado aquella agradable noche de viernes para desaparecer silenciosamente por la ventada de su habitación y salir a patrullar París.

No era tarde, aún, poco más de las once. Soplaba una brisa suave y agradable que rompía el frío de la noche, y en el cielo, que estaba completamente despejado después de las lluvias del día anterior, brillaba una luna casi llena que competía con la Torre Eiffel para ver quien iluminaba con más gracia y romanticismo La Ciudad del Amor.

Enfundado en su traje de gato negro, el superhéroe se deslizaba por los tejados, extendiendo y acortando su bastón, anclándolo en salientes, pasando veloz por delante de buhardillas y volando por encima de los edificios, sintiendo la libertad en su rostro.

Y, mientras lo hacía, pensaba en Marinette.

Tenía que reconocer que la «cita» de aquella tarde no había resultado como él esperaba. Sin embargo, aquello no tenía por qué ser del todo negativo. Es cierto que todavía le dolía en el corazón que su amiga no se hubiese atrevido a dar el paso y a confesarle su secreto. Pero, después de meditarlo a fondo, había llegado a la conclusión de que no se podía quejar. Había pasado un rato genial con Marinette y había descubierto que, bajo ese nerviosismo que la poseía siempre que estaba cerca de él, su compañera de clase podía ser una chica encantadora. Tan encantadora como lo era Ladybug.

Y es que, habiendo descubierto la verdad y viendo ahora las cosas bajo ese nuevo prisma, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que ambas se parecían.

Si sólo Marinette pudiera ser un poco más como la Ladybug que él conocía…

Aunque probablemente era el menos indicado para quejarse de eso, porque también él tenía que reconocer que actuaba de forma distinta cuando se convertía en Cat Noir. El traje de superhéroe tenía el poder de la libertad.

Casi sin darse cuenta, movido por todos esos pensamientos que revoloteaban por su mente como mariposas enjauladas, su ronda le llevó hasta la casa de Marinette.

Le sorprendió descubrirla en la terraza.

Estaba sentada en la tumbona, con el pijama puesto y llevaba el pelo suelto, que le caía hasta por encima de los hombros, ligeramente desordenado. Era la primera vez que Cat la veía sin sus dos coletas, las coletas de Ladybug, y, sin saber muy bien el motivo, se ruborizó bajo el antifaz negro. Quizás porque Marinette estaba muy guapa así, o puede que sólo fuera por haberla descubierto con una indumentaria tan casual; tan íntima. O, a lo mejor, sólo fuera por la idea de que esa era la chica que se escondía bajo el traje de Ladybug, siendo ella misma.

Fuera como fuese, movido por un impulso, el superhéroe se escondió en la terraza del edificio colindante y se dedicó a espiar a su amiga. No, aquello no estaba nada bien, pero no podía dejar de mirar. Podría pasarse la vida entera haciéndolo.

Marinette parecía atareada, cosiendo alguna cosa a la luz de la serpiente de fanalillos que colgaba del toldo que había sobre ella. Estaba muy concentrada y sacaba la lengua por la comisura de sus labios, mientras hacía bailar la aguja. De vez en cuando levantaba la prenda en alto y observaba el progreso de su obra, para seguidamente volver a atacarla.

En cierto modo, a Adrien le hizo pensar en su padre de antaño, cuando todavía cosía algunos de sus diseños en el taller que tenía en casa. Ya no lo hacía nunca. Desde la desaparición de su madre, el trabajo de Gabriel Agreste se había vuelto mucho más directivo, y el diseñador se dedicaba solamente a la supervisión del trabajo de sus subordinados y a elegir los temas de las colecciones de las próximas temporadas. Adrien no le había visto tocar su cuaderno de bocetos desde que su madre desapareciera, ni tampoco dibujar patrones o cortar ropa. Por eso le había hecho tanta ilusión que por su cumpleaños le regalara aquel fular. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo hubiese cosido él mismo, pero le gustaba pensar que así era.

Cat Noir no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo contemplando a escondidas a Marinette, pero en cierto momento, cuando la chica cortó el hilo sobrante de la labor con los dientes y levantó en alto su creación para observarla desde diferentes perspectivas, y después la dobló con cuidado para dejarla sobre la caja de madera que hacía las veces de mesilla, antes de ponerse a recoger el resto de cosas, supo que había llegado el momento de marcharse.

Pero, sorprendentemente, antes de que pudiera completar el gesto de extender su bastón para impulsarse, oyó que alguien le llamaba por su sobrenombre:

—¿Cat Noir?

El superhéroe de las orejas de gato se volvió.

Asomada a la barandilla de su terraza, Marinette le miraba. Su pelo suelto ondeaba al viento, sus ojos abiertos de par en par le observaban con sorpresa, sus labios dibujaban una O que hablaba de lo inesperado de ese encuentro.

A la luz de la noche parisina, a Cat Noir le pareció la chica más hermosa que había visto nunca.

O puede que lo único que ocurriera es que se había enamorado.

Volvió a ruborizarse y por un momento sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba debido a los nervios.

Marinette. Ladybug. _Su bichito_.

Hasta que recordó que no debía revelar el hecho de que conocía la verdad. Ahora era Cat Noir, y se suponía que Cat Noir no conocía la identidad de Marinette. Para él la chica que estaba en la azotea era sólo una chica más. No, una chica más, no; una chica que debía atesorar, para que de ese modo Marinette pudiera confiar un poco más en sí misma y en su valía.

Se agarró a su bastón y lo extendió para alcanzar el tejado de la casa de Marinette, dejándose caer en él con elegancia.

—Buenas noches, milady —saludó, con una reverencia exagerada, cuando estuvo junto a la chica—. ¿Tomando el fresco en una noche tan bella?

—Buenas noches, Cat Noir. Sí. Eso parece. Y tú, ¿persiguiendo a algún akuma?

—Oh, no. Esta noche sólo estoy de ronda. Que ya sabes lo que dicen: si el gato está ausente, los ratones se divierten. Y no podemos permitir que los ratones se diviertan. —Y luego añadió, mientras le tomaba una mano a la chica e intentaba depositar un beso sobre ella—: Marinette, ¿verdad?

—¿Te acuerdas de mi nombre? —respondió ella, mientras hacía desaparecer su mano de la garra que la había tomado, y la llevaba hasta su espalda.

—¡Claro que sí! Hemos coincidido ya algunas veces. Ayer sin ir más lejos. Me diste mucha guerra, ¿sabes? De hecho, me pusiste _negro_.

—De verdad que lo siento…

—Oh, no te preocupes. No fue tu culpa. Además, Laydybug y yo siempre estamos listos para salvar el día. O la noche. ¡O lo que haga falta! Superhéroes a domicilio, siempre a vuestro servicio.

Marinette dejó escapar una risita.

—¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso, bella dama? —preguntó Cat Noir, mientras se arrimaba un poco a ella, con el hombro—. ¿Mi talento? ¿Mi belleza? —cuando dijo esto, se pasó una garra por el pelo—. ¿Mi espontaneidad?

—De hecho, tus horribles juegos de palabras —repuso ella, apartándose de él nuevamente, con una finta elegante y perfecta, volviendo a poner cierta distancia entre los dos.

—¡Mis juegos de palabras no son malos! De hecho son tremendamente perrrrspicaces.

»Pero cambiemos de tema: me ha parecido que estabas cosiendo… ¿puedo preguntarte qué es?

—Oh, bueno… es sólo una camiseta para una amiga.

—¿Una camiseta? ¿Una amiga? ¡Me muero de curiosidad!

—Sí, se llama Alya. Puede que la conozcas, es la autora del Ladyblog. Dentro de poco es su cumpleaños y como es una gran fan de Ladybug le he hecho esta camiseta.

Marinette tomó la prenda que había dejado sobre la caja de madera y se la mostró a Cat. Era una camisa blanca, con las mangas negras, y en el frontal había el dibujo de la Torre Eiffel, surcado por la silueta de Ladybug. Una estela de botoncitos de color rojo salía de detrás de la superheroína, como si fuera una línea de movimiento, haciendo el dibujo mucho más dinámico.

—¡Uau! —exclamó Cat, al ver la filigrana, maravillado con ella—. ¿De verdad lo has hecho tú?

—Sí. Tanto el diseño como la confección son míos. El dibujo también. ¿Te gusta?

—¡Me encanta! ¡Tienes mucho talento! De hecho… ¿sería mucho pedir si me hicieras una igual?

—¿Para ti?

Cat Noir asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

—Me encantaría tener una camiseta de Ladybug.

—Bueno… Supongo que sí. Quiero decir… sí, claro.

—¿De verdad? ¡Yay! ¡Me harás ronronear de felicidad! ¡Gracias!

—No… no hay de qué.

—¡Pues entonces pasaré dentro de unos días para ver cómo va el proyecto!

—¿Te marchas ya?

Cat Noir asintió.

—Tengo que terminar mi ronda nocturna. ¡Nunca se sabe cuándo puede atacar un nuevo akuma!

—Oh, claro. Entonces… entonces…. Que tengas una buena ronda.

—Buenas noches, Marinette.

—Sí… buenas… buenas… No. Espera.

Cat Noir levantó las cejas ante el cambio de tono y de rumbo de las palabras de su amiga. Marinette había pronunciado aquello último con mucha decisión y aquello, de algún modo, hizo volar mariposas en su estómago. Si, esas mismas mariposas que Ladybug había purificado la noche antes y que de algún modo misterioso habían llegado hasta ahí dentro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el superhéroe, intentando contener la emoción.

—Es que… Hay algo que debo decirte… Algo muy importante —repuso ella.

Marinette se había cogido el borde de la camiseta del pijama y tiraba de ella hacia abajo, nerviosa.

Cat tragó con cierta dificultad. Aquello era una señal. Seguro que se lo iba a decir. Ahora.

 _Ahora mismo._

—¿Sí…?

—Es que verás, yo…

Cat estaba tan nervioso que se pondría a chillar de emoción.

—¿Tú…?

—Resulta que yo…

¡Sí, sí, sí!

—¿Resulta que tú…?

—Yo… Te estoy muy agradecida porque me salvaras ayer. Ya sé que es tu obligación de superhéroe, pero gracias de todos modos.

Si en ese momento el cielo se hubiese llenado de nubes de tormenta y un rayo le hubiese caído encima, el impacto no habría sido ni la mitad de lo que la frase de Marinette acababa de suponer para los nervios de Cat.

—¡Oh! —dijo, intentando recobrar la compostura. No era fácil en aquellos casos—. No te preocupes. Fue un auténtico placer. Aunque a quien deberías darle las gracias es al chico que estaba contigo.

—¿Al chico…? ¿A t… digo, a Adrien?

—¡A ese mismo! Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Le diste un buen susto.

»En fin, ha sido un placer hablar contigo. Pero ahora tengo que irme. Y recuerda: estaré esperando con ansia esa camiseta.

Y dicho eso último, Cat se lanzó a la noche, sin esperar siquiera a que Marinette respondiera.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Marinette empezaba a sentirse un poco ansiosa.

Después de las dos tentativas de confesión fallidas, y con el firme propósito de hablarle a Adrien de su doble identidad de una vez por todas (no podía seguir demorándolo hasta el infinito, no era bueno para sus nervios ni, seguramente, para los de Adrien), Marinette llevaba una semana entera buscando el momento oportuno para decirle a su amigo que ella era Ladybug.

Lo había intentado el mediodía del lunes, al terminar las clases, cuando le había pedido a Adrien que esperara un momento antes de marcharse y ambos se habían quedado solos en clase. Pero justo cuando Marinette había encontrado el valor para abrir la boca y soltar aquello de: «Verás, Adrien, el otro día no fui del todo sincera y…» Rose se había precipitado dentro de la clase, toda prisas y nervios, porque se había olvidado el estuche en su pupitre. Había habido disculpas por parte de ella y risas nerviosas por parte de Marinette. Todo había quedado en una interrupción si importancia. Pero después de eso, Marinette ya no se había visto capaz de continuar con lo que iba a decir y había terminado por decirle a Adrien que en realidad lo que tenía que contarle no era importante y que podía esperar.

Lo había intentado la segunda hora del miércoles, otra vez, cuando le había enviado una notita a Adrien preguntándole si aquella misma tarde quería ir a su casa para echar una partida al Ultimate Mega Strike 3 y comer quiche, porque resultaba que al final el chico había terminado ganando la apuesta, ya que su nota en el examen de francés había sido peor que la de Marinette. Pero resultó que él tenía clase de esgrima y tuvo que declinar la oferta, porque ya había hecho novillos de la clase piano la semana anterior y, encima, el suspenso en francés había puesto de muy mal humor al señor Agreste, que había amenazado al chico con sacarlo de la escuela si volvía a suspender otra asignatura.

También lo había intentado el viernes, cuando al terminar las clases se había refugiado en su habitación, rechazando la oferta de Alya de ir a dar una vuelta y comer helado, y había decidido escribir una carta a Adrien para hablarle con todo detalle de su segunda identidad y los motivos por los que le había mentido. La carta no había quedado del todo mal; incluso a Tikki le había gustado. Era un poco ñoña, pero también sincera y hermosa. De todos modos, muerta de vergüenza por el montón de tonterías que había escrito sobre el papel, Marinette había terminado por romperla en mil pedazos y la había tirado a la basura.

Y, por último, lo había intentado el sábado al anochecer, cuando había salido a patrullar convertida en Ladybug, esperando encontrar a Cat Noir. Ya que parecía que Marinette no se sentía capaz de dar el paso, quizás Ladybug sí lo hiciera, que en eso era mucho más echada para adelante. Pero, de forma incomprensible y surrealista, la ronda se había ido torciendo de la manera más rocambolesca y, al final, Ladybug había terminado haciendo de todo menos hablar con Cat Noir: había salvado el globo escurridizo de un niño que había ido a los caballitos con sus padres, había ayudado a un grupo de muchachos que estaba de mudanza e intentaba subir un sofá hasta un quinto piso sin ascensor y había llevado en volandas hasta su casa a un anciano que se había olvidado la cartera en casa y no tenía dinero para coger el metro de regreso. Desafortunadamente, durante todo el rato que le había llevado realizar aquellas heroicas tareas, no se había cruzado con su compañero, y éste tampoco había respondido a su llamada, ocupado, quizás, en sus compromisos de su vida diaria.

Y ahora que volvían a estar a lunes y no había logrado ningún progreso, Marinette empezaba a perder la esperanza. ¿Sería aquello una señal del destino? ¿Es que acaso los astros no querían que le confesara su identidad a Adrien? Ya no sabía qué más podía hacer y aquello le daba ganas de llorar.

—Recuerda que el jueves que viene es mi cumpleaños

La que había hablado era Alya, sentada en el banco del patio interior del colegio. Era la hora del recreo y Marinette y ella estaban desayunando.

—Lo sé —repuso Marinette, alargando la de forma exagerada—. ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide?

—Por si acaso. Y recuerda también que no puedes hacer planes para el fin de semana: ya lo tengo todo arreglado para dar la fiesta de cumpleaños más loca de la historia. Pienso invitar a toda la clase.

—¿A Chloe también?

Alya puso los ojos en blanco, en un gesto dramático y exagerado.

—Sí, por desgracia. Mi madre lo ha arreglado para que pueda dar la fiesta en uno de los comedores del hotel del padre de Chloe y quedaría muy feo que no la invitara a ella también. Ya sabes, como está en nuestra clase y eso… ¡Pero no te preocupes! Lo arreglaré todo para que puedas pasar mucho tiempo a solas con Adrien. Así podréis hacer buenas migas y, ya sabes, _congeniar_.

Alya levantó repetidamente las cejas, en un gesto que inquietó ligeramente a Marinette.

—No sé si alegrarme por ello o ponerme a temblar…

—¡Venga! Que por ahora la cosa está yendo bien, ¿verdad? Tengo la sensación de que Adrien y tú habláis más. En clase, quiero decir. Incluso has dejado de tartamudear tanto en su presencia. Que tartamudeas, ¿eh? Pero ahora, de vez en cuando, consigues incluso decir algo con sentido…

—¡Eh! ¡No te pases!

—Jajaja, que es broma, Marinette. Aunque es una auténtica lástima que Adrien terminara suspendiendo el examen de francés y no le pudieras pedir que te diera clases… Aunque tú sí que aprobaste. Con un aprobado justo, pero suficiente. Quizás deberías ser tú la que le ofreciese su ayuda… Ya me entiendes.

—Por el momento prefiero que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora. No sé si podría soportar una hora a solas a su lado sin volverme loca.

Alya soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Pues ya puedes ir encontrando el modo de dejar esa locura escondida bajo tu cama, porque el sábado necesito que seas tú cien por cien y que, terminada la noche, Adrien se de cuenta de que está completamente loco por ti. Voy a encontrar la manera de daros una noche perfecta.

Sí eso fuera tan fácil de seguro que Marinette lo habría hecho mucho tiempo atrás. Pero parecía que el tartamudeo y el actuar de un modo raro en presencia de Adrien estaban bien pegados a ella.

Pero su amiga tenía razón: tenía que aprovechar aquella oportunidad y arreglar todos los desastres que había cometido hasta el momento.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Marinette se había arreglado para la ocasión con una pieza en el que llevaba tiempo trabajando. Se trataba de un vestido de dos piezas: en la parte de arriba, un corsé negro sin tiras, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. De debajo del mismo, emergía una falda de tul de color rojo intenso, que flotaba alrededor de la cintura y los muslos de la chica, y que le llegaba ligeramente por encima de la rodilla. Además, Marinette se había recogido el cabello en dos pequeñas trenzas, prescindiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo de sus coletas. La única pieza de su atuendo diario de la que no había prescindido era el bolso de color rosa en el que escondía Tikki.

Había sido la primera en llegar al Grand Paris, casi hora y media antes de que empezara la fiesta, para ayudar a su amiga con los preparativos. Las hermanas pequeñas de Alya también estaban allí, porque la chica no quería que se perdieran la cena. Y también estaba su madre, que hacía viajes entre la cocina y el pequeño comedor que había habilitado para la fiesta, ayudando en lo que podía. Decía que había preparado una cena de lujo para su hija.

—¡Marinette, estás espectacular! —exclamó Alya al verla, lanzándosele al cuello para abrazarla.

—¿No crees que el vestido es un poco exagerado para una cena de cumpleaños? No estaba segura de sí…

—¡Bobadas! Es una pa-sa-da. Y espero que me lo prestes un día cuando lo necesite.

—Cuando quieras. Pero ya sabes que no lo vas a necesitar. Te ves bien con todo lo que te pongas. Como con lo que llevas ahora.

—Ay, Marinette, cómo te quiero —exclamó la chica de las gafas, mientras volví a abrazar su amiga.

Después, se separó de ella y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, mostrando su atuendo. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y un top de tiras de lentejuelas doradas. También se había recogido el pelo en una trenza.

—¿Te gusta el top? Me lo ha regalado mi madre.

—¡Es precioso! Y, precisamente, yo también te he traído algo —Marinette cogió el regalo envuelto en papel de lunares de la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano y se lo tendió a su amiga—. ¡Feliz decimoquinto cumpleaños!

Alya tomó el paquete, emocionada.

—¿Qué es? Madre mía, qué nervios.

Rasgó el papel, nerviosa y en cuanto desplegó la camiseta de Ladybug, sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Marinette!

—¿Te… te gusta?

—¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! Es… madre mía, Marinette. Es preciosa. Es… ¡Es mi Ladybug! ¡Dios mío! ¡Marinette, eres mi heroína! ¿Cuándo…?

—¡Oh! En realidad hace tiempo que trabajo en ella. Imagínate que incluso, una noche, cuando la estaba terminando, Cat Noir pasó por mi tejado, en plena ronda, y en cuanto la vio quiso que le hiciese un igual.

—¡No! ¿En serio? ¡Podríamos patentar el diseño y venderlas en mi blog!

—Ni hablar. Esta es exclusiva para la fan número uno en el mundo de Ladybug.

—Muchísimas gracias, Marinette. Eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Los invitados empezaron a llegar poco después, alrededor de las siete de la tarde.

La sala en la que habían organizado la fiesta era pequeña, con ventanas que ofrecían una vista nocturna de la ciudad. Guirnaldas de papel colgaban por toda la estancia, así como globos de colores y tiras de banderolas, que llenaban el lugar de alegría y lo convertían en un enclave mágico. La mesa, larga, y llena de flores, estaba decorada de forma exquisita, con servilletas de papel de colores y detallitos handmade que habían preparado entre Alya, su madre y Marinette.

Rose y Juleka fueron las primeras en llegar. Después lo hicieron Mylen e Ivan, y un poco más tarde, Kim, Max, Nathanael y Alix. Todos ellos felicitaban a la cumpleañera y le hacían entrega de un pequeño detalle.

—¿Dónde están Adrien y Nino? —le preguntó Marinette a su amiga, pasada media hora, al ver que no había ni rastro de los dos chicos.

Se sentía cada vez más nerviosa ante la perspectiva de encontrarse con Adrien. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a qué pensaría su amigo del vestido o a cómo se las ingeniería para hablar con él a solas. Porque Marinette había decidido que aquella noche debía encontrar la manera (fuera la que fuese) de confesarle a Adrien su secreto.

¡Incluso había terminado la camiseta de Ladybug que le había prometido a Cat (era un diseño distinto al de Alya, aunque con un patrón parecido) y tenía intención de usarla como excusa!

Había trazado un plan de actuación que no podía fallar: sólo tenía que espera que Alya cumpliera su promesa y consiguiera darles a ambos el momento a solas que Marinette necesitaba. Entonces podría sacar la camiseta y dársela. Y, aunque no era la misma que la de Alya, estaba segura de que Adrien la reconocería. Y entonces le diría algo como:

«Marinette, ¿cómo sabías que quería una de tus camisetas?».

Y ella respondería:

«Porque tú me lo dijiste».

Y entonces él añadiría:

«¿Yo?».

Y ella sentenciaría con aquel:

«Sí, aquella noche, en el tejado de mi casa, cuando ibas a cazar akumas».

Y entonces él se preguntaría cómo era posible que Marinette supiera que él era en realidad Cat Noir, cuando la única persona del mundo que conocía su secreto era Ladybug. Y entonces ataría cabos y haría un sonido como "¡oh!" cuando la verdad se descubriera ante él.

Marinette sintió como una oleada de calor subía por su cuerpo.

Con sólo pensar en ello se ponía nerviosa.

Pero la voz de su amiga la hizo volver a la tierra:

—Deben estar al llegar. Nino dijo que tenía algo entre manos. —Sí, Nino tenía algo entre manos y Marinette sabía de qué se trataba—. Y Chloe y Sabrina tampoco han aparecido, ¿te has fijado? Me apuesto mi entrevista con Ladybug a que están esperando a que venga Adrien para hacerlo… ¡qué rabia tener que invitar a esa harpía a la fiesta!

Marinette hizo un sonido ahogado. Las ensoñaciones de momentos antes la había agitado aún más.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Alya… estoy un poco nerviosa…

—¿Por Adrien?

Marinette asintió.

—¿Pero por qué? ¡Ni que fuera la primera vez que os veis! —se rio la otra—. Además, por el momento estaréis rodeados de toda la clase. Será como un día normal, en el instituto.

—Pero ahora no estamos en la escuela. Y este vestido…

Marinette no pudo terminar la frase porque cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió, la realidad al completo se desvaneció y toda su atención convergió en un mismo punto.

Adrien acababa de entrar. Iba acompañado de Nino, pero Marinette ni siquiera se fijó. Sólo lo veía a él.

Llevaba una camisa negra, con las mangas arremangadas, y unos chinos de color crudo. Además, un detalle que no podía pasar desapercibido de ninguna de las maneras hizo que el corazón de Marinette empezara a martillear dentro de su pecho: su compañero de clase se había peinado de forma mucho más casual que de costumbre, dejando que los mechones de su cabello rubio tomaran la dirección que prefirieran, sin ese repeinado que solía lucir siempre en la escuela. Era exactamente el mismo look que lucía Cat Noir y, con la camisa negra, Marinette casi podía ver a su compañero de fatigas frente a ella.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Entonces, Adrien volvió la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella. Bueno, en realidad volvió la cabeza hacia donde estaba Alya, pero como las dos estaban una junto a la otra, fue como si la mirara a ella. Y reparó en su presencia. A Marinette le pareció que el chico se sorprendía. Incluso que se ruborizaba. Dio un par de pasos tentativos en su dirección, quizás con intención de acercarse para saludarla.

Pero no terminó de completar el intento porque Chloe, que entró en el comedor en ese preciso instante, y se le echó al cuello.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Adrien se deshizo del abrazo de Chloe como buenamente pudo.

—¡Mi príncipe! —gritaba su amiga.

—Chloe —repuso él—. Qué… qué tal.

—Ay, Adrien, has tardado mucho. Empezaba a impacientarme. Con toda esta gente tan aburrida.

—Quizás deberías mostrar algo más de respeto. Es el cumpleaños de Alya. Y ha tenido el detalle de invitarte.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Y yo he tenido el detalle de ofrecerle el hotel de mi padre para la fiesta! Además, le he comprado un bolso super caro como regalo. Ya puede estar contenta. No se lo podría permitir ni que ahorrara durante un año.

Adrien puso cara de circunstancias, pero no añadió nada más. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Hablar con Chloe era como hablar con la pared.

—Por cierto, Adrien, todavía no me has dicho nada de mi vestido. Ni de mi pelo. He estado toda la tarde con Fabien para que me lo arreglara.

El chico se fijó entonces en su amiga. Chloe se había puesto un vestido ceñido de tirantes, de color negro, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Se trataba de un diseño sencillo, que la chica alegraba con un llamativo collar. Además, se había recogido el cabello en un moño alto.

—Muy… elegante —observó él.

—Está inspirado en el modelo que llevaba Audrey Hepburn en «Desayuno con diamantes». Es precioso, ¿verdad? ¡Y el collar es de perlas! ¡Sabrina!

—¿Sí, Chloe? —repuso la amiga de Chloe, que permanecía a su lado sin decir nada.

—¿Verdad que es un vestido único?

—Lo es. Y te queda divino. ¡Incluso te hace juego con las gafas de sol!

—Claro, tonta. Por eso lo he escogido.

—Chloe —intervino Adrien, en ese momento—, si no te importa, voy a ir a saludar a Alya. Todavía no la he felicitado.

—Oh. Claro. No te queda otro remedio, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, voy contigo.

Adrien quiso decirle a Chloe que no hacía falta que le acompañara, que podía quedarse allí, junto a la puerta, con Sabrina, quejándose de la fiesta y de quién quisiera; que ir a felicitar a Alya no era ningún formalismo, sino algo que hacía de corazón. Pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo sin resultar brusco. Y no le gustaba ser brusco con Chloe. Porque a pesar de conocer todos los defectos de la chica sabía que, en el fondo, no era mala persona y que si actuaba de ese modo era por su necesidad constante de ser el centro de atención; como cuando eran pequeños y ella se dedicaba a hacer todas aquellas travesuras para que su padre le hiciera un poco de caso.

De todos modos, una parte de él se sintió decepcionado de no poder hacerlo, porque en cuanto había visto a Marinette, el único deseo que había ocupado su mente había sido el de poder hablar con ella.

A solas.

Muy a solas.

Y aunque lo de felicitar a Alya no era un trámite, si se convertía en una excusa genial para hacerlo.

Y es que su compañera estaba espectacular, con aquel peinado y aquel vestido.

Estaba claro que el rojo y el negro la favorecían un montón. Eran los colores de Ladybug y Adrien estaba seguro de que Marinette no los había elegido al azar. Además, el diseño del vestido que llevaba era muy original. ¿Sería obra también de su amiga? Realmente tenía talento para la costura.

—Hola, Marinette —intentó saludar el chico, una vez hubo felicitado a Alya y le hubo dado su regalo.

—Buenas noches, Adrien —repuso ella.

Pero su conversación no pudo fructificar porque Chloe se encargó de estropearla. Habiéndole dado también su regalo a Alya (prácticamente se lo había tirado a la cara), se colgó del brazo del chico, y tiró de él hacia la mesa.

—Ven, Adrien, vamos a sentarnos. Nuestro sitio está por allí. ¡Nos han puesto de lado!

Era mentira. Pero Chloe se había encargado de cambiar las tarjetas con los nombres que indicaban a cada uno como tenía que sentarse, y ni siquiera lo había hecho con disimulo.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Marinette observó como Chloe se llevaba a Adrien, sintiendo dentro de ella una mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

—¡Esa maldita entrometida! —oyó a decir Alya, a su lado—. ¡Se va a enterar!

Pero Marinette le puso una mano afectuosa en el hombro.

—Tranquila. Solo es una cena. Y es tu cumpleaños. ¡Disfrutemos de la noche!

—Pero me sabe mal… Yo quería que esta noche pudierais sentaros de lado y hablar de un montón de cosas.

—Lo sé, Alya. Pero no te preocupes. Habrá otras ocasiones. Y Adrien sabe que estoy aquí, si quiere hablar. Lo que quiero para esta noche es que nos lo pasemos bien y no nos enfademos por tonterías.

La cena avanzó de forma amena.

Comieron, rieron y cuando hubieron terminado, apartaron la mesa a un lado y Nino montó su equipo de sonido y sus platos para pinchar algo de música. Antes de ponerse a ello, pero, el chico de las gafas colocó la guinda a la noche con un regalo especial para Alya.

Con la ayuda de uno de los trabajadores del hotel, instalaron en un lado de la sala un trípode con una pantalla y un proyector. Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que en la pantalla aparecía Ladybug.

Todos menos Marinette, que sabía muy bien lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

—¡Hola! —saludó la superheroína en la pantalla—. ¿Cómo te va, Alya? Me han contado que en nada es tu cumpleaños, así que quería felicitarte de corazón y desearte que pases un día estupendo. ¡Felices quince y que cumplas muchos más! Sabes que me encanta tu trabajo y que leo todas las novedades del Ladyblog. Es mi noticiero de referencia. Y espero que podamos vernos pronto y repitamos algún día lo de la entrevista, que fue muy divertido. En fin, ahora tengo que irme. Ya sabes, los akumas no descansan. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y que te lo pases muy bien en tu fiesta! ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte!

En la pantalla, Ladybug lanzó su yoyó y se impulsó hacia lo alto de un edificio, desapareciendo del plano.

Las luces del comedor, que se habían cerrado para la proyección, volvieron a abrirse y todo el mundo estalló en un aplauso.

Todo el mundo menos Chloe, que se moría de envidia en el rincón en el que se había llevado a Adrien.

Alya corrió a abrazar a Nino para agradecerle el gesto.

—Qué suerte tienes, ¿eh? —le dijo Marinette a su amiga, momentos después cuando la otra se hubo separado del chico, dándole un codazo cariñoso en el costado.

Alya no daba crédito a lo que había visto.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! Nino, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

—Bueno —dijo él, mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca—. La verdad es que fue todo muy improvisado. Me encontré a Ladybug de casualidad por la calle y le pedí el favor. Y ella se enrolló. En realidad es una tía muy maja.

—¡Claro que es muy maja! —repuso Alya—. ¡Estás hablando de Ladybug!

—Vale, vale. No hace falta ponerse así, tía. Pero que no decaiga la fiesta, voy a pinchar algo de buena música.

Nino se puso al mando de los platos y una música acelerada empezó a emerger de los altavoces. Todos en la sala se echaron a bailar; incluso las hermanas pequeñas de Alya, que corrían por la sala, llenas de energía.

A Marinette le habría gustado aprovechar el momento para acercarse a Adrien, pero Chloe seguía monopolizándolo y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. Definitivamente, su plan para hablarle de Ladybug se había ido al garete y otra vez tendría que renunciar y volver a trazar una nueva estrategia.

Estaba seguro que aquello era un castigo divino por haber desaprovechado las oportunidades que el destino ya le había birndado.

—Voy al baño —anunció, algo cansada.

Necesitaba un momento a solas.

—¿Te acompaño? —se ofreció Alya.

—¡No! No te preocupes. Disfruta de tu fiesta. Ahora vuelvo.

En al salir del comedor, Marinette estuvo a punto de darse de bruces con un hombre que avanzaba por el mismo pasillo, en dirección contraria. El hombre se detuvo y dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a la chica.

—¿Se puede saber qué es este escándalo? ¡No hay quién duerma!

—¿Escándalo?

—¡Sí! ¡Esos gritos y esa música infernal que se oye!

—Supongo que será la música de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alya. Pero tenemos permiso del señor Bourgeois para hacerla.

—¿Del señor Bourgeois? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¡¿Con lo que cuesta una noche en este hotel y no voy a poder dormir en paz?! ¡En recepción me van a escuchar! ¡Esto es un insulto!

El hombre dio media vuelta y se alejó por donde había venido, mascullando palabras ininteligibles y dirigiéndose hacia los ascensores. Marinette lo vio alejarse, observándolo con una ceja enarcada, sorprendida por su actitud. Pero no le dio más importancia.

Al menos, no hasta que regresó del baño.

Y descubrió que algo había ocurrido.

* * *

 **NOTA:** El vestido que lleva Marinette para la fiesta está inspirado en un diseño de Cj que podéis encontrar en su Tumblr: post/148201449583/my-piece-for-menons-la-danse-zine-the


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Una avalancha de gente se le echó encima cuando Marinette regresaba a la fiesta.

La chica tuvo que hacerse un lado en el pasillo para no ser arrollada por la multitud, que corría despavorida en dirección contraria a la que llevaba ella. Lo desconcertante del asunto era que, a pesar de que toda aquella gente parecía realmente asustada, a juzgar por las expresiones de sus rostros, en el pasillo no se oía ni una mosca. Ni ruido, ni gritos. Nada.

Era una sensación muy extraña y desconcertante, como si al mundo le faltase algo.

Y Marinette sabía que cuando aquello ocurría quería decir que Lepidóptero estaba detrás de ellos.

Entre la multitud, Marinette reconoció a Alix, y consiguió retenerla tomándola por el codo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó, una vez hubo conseguido arrastrarla hasta donde estaba ella.

Pero Alix negó con la cabeza. Se señaló la boca y empezó a mover los labios, como si hablara. Aunque ningún sonido emergió de entre ellos. Era como si se hubiese quedado muda. Era como si todos ellos se hubiesen quedado mudos. O, todavía peor, como si les hubiesen arrebatado el sonido. Cualquier sonido.

—No hay duda de que se trata de un demonizado… —susurró Marinette para sí misma.

Y tenía una ligera idea de quién se podía tratar.

Soltando a Alix y dejando a un lado la bandada de gente que huía, Marinette se deslizó por un pasillo lateral y buscó una puerta que no estuviera cerrada con llave. Encontró una: era un almacén de la limpieza. Miró a lado y lado, asegurándose que no había nadie por los alrededores y se encerró dentro.

—Tikki, ¡tenemos que actuar! —dijo, abriendo su bolso y dejando que su kwami saliera de su escondite y volara hacia ella—. ¡El hombre con el que me he cruzado antes en el pasillo se ha convertido en un demonizado y les está robando el sonido a todos!

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo, Marinette. ¡Cuando quieras!

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Tikki, puntos fuera!

El vestido de fiesta y las trenzas de Marinette desaparecieron para dejar paso al traje de lunares y las coletas de Ladybug.

Preparada para la acción, la superheroína corrió de regreso al comedor donde estaban dando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alya. Peor no encontró ni rastro del demonizado. De hecho, allí sólo quedaban Alya, Nino y las hermanas pequeñas de Alya. Se habían escondido en un rincón, tras los platos y el equipo de música de Nino.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Ladybug al encontrarlos.

Todos asintieron, saliendo del escondite.

—¿Sabéis adónde ha ido el demonizado?

Pero ninguno de ellos lo sabía, ni tampoco tenía voz para responderle. Y así se lo dieron a entender con señas.

—No os preocupéis —les sonrió Ladybug, mientras ponía una mano cordial en el hombro de Alya—. Daré con él y purificaré su akuma, así recuperaréis la voz y la fiesta. Quedaros aquí, mientras tanto.

Ladybug no tenía tiempo que perder. Debía encontrar al villano cuanto antes para arreglar todo aquel embrollo y que Alya pudiera terminar de celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños, tal y como se merecía. Pero dar con el demonizado no estaba resultando tarea fácil. La superheroína había inspeccionado ya la mitad de la planta y no había encontrado ni rastro. Podía estar en cualquier parte. Y el tiempo apremiaba.

Entonces, cuando Ladybug empezaba a desesperar, su camino se cruzó con el de Cat Noir.

—Milady —la saludó él, con una reverencia.

Ladybug sintió un alivio infinito al verlo. Por un momento, había temido que su compañero se hubiese convertido en una de las víctimas del villano. O peor aún: que el villano le hubiese hecho daño. Adrien podía ser muy imprudente cuando se trataba de proteger a los indefensos, como había ocurrido en la escuela la semana anterior.

—¡Cat! —exclamó ella, resistiendo la tentación de lanzársele al cuello y abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Qué fantástica coincidencia encontrarnos aquí. ¿Disfrutando de una romántica velada en el restaurante del Grand Paris?

—¿Crees que es momento para bromas?

—Siempre es un buen momento para hablar de lo mucho que me gusta encontrarme contigo, bichito. —Cat Noir le guiñó un ojo—. Y también de recordarte que aún te debo esa serenata bajo la luz de la luna. O quizás podríamos cambiarlo por una cena… ¿Te apetecería ir a cenar? Si ningún compromiso. Sólo una cena. Tú y yo.

Ladybug puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Sabes que estaba muy preocupada por si ese hombre te había robado la voz? Pero ahora que lo pienso bien, es una lástima que no lo haya hecho…

—Milady —repuso Cat, llevándose las manos al pecho y haciendo como que el comentario le había dolido en el alma.

—Venga, gato travieso, no hay tiempo que perder. Debemos encontrar al demonizado y regresar a la fiesta cuanto antes.

Ladybug se dio cuenta de su desliz casi al instante, quedándose completamente congelada. Había llegado un punto en el que empezaba a costarle separar sus dos identidades y las dos identidades de Cat Noir. Como la semana anterior, cuando había llamado a Adrien por su apodo en dos ocasiones. O como cuando había ido a aquella cafetería y se habían puesto a bromear sobre las apuestas. Y, por culpa de eso, acababa actuando como se suponía que sólo debía hacerlo con la otra identidad.

—¿Regresar a la fiesta? —preguntó Cat, poniéndose repentinamente serio.

Ladybug sintió que bajo el traje de las manchas negras le sudaban las manos.

—Q-quiero decir que… —empezó a decir. Pero rápidamente se corrigió—: Quiero decir que tú tienes que regresar a esa fiesta. Es decir, todos vosotros tenéis que regresar a la fiesta. Alya es una buena chica y no se merece que un demonizado le amargue el día. Y yo… ¡yo regresaré a mi casa!

De nuevo aquella sombra fugaz cruzando la mirada de Cat Noir. Una sombra que se desvaneció con la luz de su sonrisa:

—Oh, claro. Pues entonces a qué estamos esperando: ¡superhéroes al rescate!

Y cuando Cat se dio la vuelta para echar a correr pasillo arriba, Laybug se mordió el labio.

Ahí iba otra oportunidad perdida. Y otra mentira. Ya ni siquiera podía odiarse a sí misma cuando aquello ocurría; parecía que era su destino. Nunca lograría contarle la verdad.

Pero no dejó que la tristeza la invadiera por ello. Sacudió la cabeza como si de ese modo pudiera alejar todos aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza y salió corriendo tras su compañero. De todos modos ahora no era el momento para aquello. Tenían una misión que cumplir.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Encontraron a Muteman, que era como se hacía llamar el hombre demonizado, en el comedor principal del hotel. Iba vestido con una especie de traje que recordaba a un pijama de cuadros, y llevaba un gorro de dormir y unas orejeras. El símbolo de Lepidóptero se dibujaba en su cara con un color rojo oscuro.

El villano se dedicaba a bajarles el volumen a todos los que a esa hora cenaban allí, mediante un mando a distancia que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Cuando apuntaba con el mando a alguien y apretaba el botón de «mute», la persona en cuestión perdía todo su sonido. Además, en la otra mano llevaba una almohada, que blandía y lanzaba como si fuera un arma, golpeando con ella a los que intentaran oponer resistencia.

—A eso le llamo yo hacer ruido para llamar la atención —dijo Cat, entrando en el comedor.

—El akuma debe estar en el mando.

—Entonces… ¿yo le distraigo y tú se lo arrebatas?

—Parece que me has leído el pensamiento.

Los dos superhéroes se prepararon para el ataque: mientras Cat Noir lo enfrentaba, Ladybug debía deslizarse discretamente por detrás para poder coger al enemigo por la espalda.

—¡Ladybug y Cat Noir! —dijo Muteman, al verlos llegar—. ¿Habéis venido a robarme el silencio?

—Querido Muteman —empezó a decirle Cat, zalamero, para dar tiempo a su compañera—, ¿no te han dicho nunca que hay pocas cosas tan ensordecedoras como el silencio?

—¡Pamplinas! ¡No hay nada más precioso que el silencio! ¡El silencio es un amigo que jamás traiciona! ¡Y pienso llenar este mundo de silencio!

—Me temo que mi compañera y yo no podremos permitirlo…

—Jajaja. ¡Eso está por ver! Voy a robaros vuestros prodigios y cuando los tenga en mis manos, nadie más se interpondrá en mi camino. Silenciaré todo el hotel, ¡toda la ciudad! Y entonces podré dormir en completo silencio, sin que nadie me moleste.

—Qué lástima que eso sólo vaya a ocurrir… ¡en tus sueños!

Tomando y alargando su bastón, Cat Noir se lanzó hacia Muteman, saltando por encima de las mesas todavía puestas del comedor. El demonizado intentaba alcanzarlo con su ataque enmudecedor, apuntándolo con el mando a distancia. Pero Cat era demasiado rápido y cada vez que Muteman apuntaba hacia él, el chico-gato ya había saltado hacia la siguiente mesa.

Por eso, viendo que que Cat Noir se le echaría encima de un momento a otro, el villano decidió cambiar de estrategia: apuntó hacia una bandeja y una campana metálicas de las que se usaban para servir la comida, y que yacían abandonadas sobre una mesa, y en vez de bajarles el volumen se lo subió al máximo. Después, las cogió y las golpeó la una contra la otra creando un gran estruendo en el comedor.

Ladybug y Cat Noir se llevaron las manos a las orejas, aturdidos por el ruido.

—Jajaja, ¿se os ha comido la lengua el gato? —dijo Muteman—. ¿U os habéis quedado mudos de sorpresa?

Y entonces, aprovechando el momento, saltó hacia donde estaba Cat Noir, almohada en mano, y se dispuso a asestarle un golpe.

Ladybug, desde la otra punta de la sala, vio con horror como su compañero de fatigas seguía demasiado conmocionado como para darse cuenta de lo que su enemigo pretendía hacer y, por lo tanto, defenderse en condiciones. Por eso, sin pensárselo dos veces, lazó su yoyó al aire y gritó:

—¡Lucky charm!

Una almohada roja de topos negros cayó del cielo a las manos de la superheroína. Y Ladybug supo perfectamente qué tenía que hacer con ella.

Cogiendo algo de carrerilla, lanzó la almohada con todas sus fuerzas contra Muteman. El golpe hizo que el villano se tambaleara y dejara caer su propia almohada. Después, aprovechando el momento de desconcierto, Ladybug lanzó su yoyó a la araña que pendía del techo y se impulsó por el comedor, en dirección a Cat Noir.

Pero justo cuando la heroína de las manchas negras alcanzaba a su compañero, Muteman consiguió recuperar el equilibrio y apuntó con el mando a distancia hacia ella, lanzándole su ataque enmudecedor.

Ladybug y Cat Noir rodaron por el suelo, movidos por el impulso que ella llevaba en su salto. Cuando se incorporaron, emergiendo de entre el montón de mesas que se habían llevado por delante en su caída, Ladybug se dio cuenta de que no tenía voz, ni sonido.

Abrió la boca repetidas veces, intentando pronunciar en alto, sin éxito.

—¡Ladybug! —dijo Cat, consternado.

Pero Ladybug lo tranquilizó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y levantando el pulgar de su otra mano. Después, sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y empezó a hablarle en señas.

—Vale… —dijo Cat, frotándose la barbilla mientras pensaba—. ¿Hago caer la araña con el cataclismo y tú le robas el mando?

Ladybug juntó las manos delante de su pecho, dibujó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y asintió fervientemente.

—A esto lo llamo yo sincronización y lo demás son tonterías.

—¿Es que ya os habéis dado por vencidos? —La voz de Muteman volvió a ponerlos en situación.

Ladybug y Cat Noir se dirigieron una última mirada cómplice, antes de que el chico de las orejas de gato saliera de su escondite para llevar a cabo su parte del plan.

—¡Sólo nos echábamos una siesta! Pero ahora hemos decidido… ¡que será mejor que el que se la eche seas tú!

Cat Noir alargó su bastón y se elevó para alcanzar la araña del techo. Mientras lo hacía, conjuró el Cataclismo en su mano y cuando tuvo la lámpara al alcance, la tocó con esa misma mano. Después se dejó caer hacia el otro lado, al mismo tiempo que la araña ennegrecía, oxidándose, y también caía al vacío.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Muteman, levantando las manos en alto para protegerse.

Ladybug salió de su escondite en ese momento. Dándose impulso como si lanzara una pelota de béisbol, lanzó su yoyó en dirección a las manos levantadas de Muteman y le robó el mando. Cuando lo tuvo en su poder, la superheroína lo lanzó al suelo y lo aplastó con el pie, liberando así al akuma.

—¡Al fin! —dijo, cuando hubo recuperado la voz.

Y se apresuró a capturar al akuma y a purificarlo.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Por suerte, después de liberar a la mariposa y usar el Lucky Charm, todo había vuelto a la normalidad y el único rastro del akuma que quedaba en el comedor del Grand Paris era el hombre en pijama que había acurrucado en el suelo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó Ladybug, mientras le tendía una mano y lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

—S-sí, creo que sí. ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

—Nada importante. Creo que quería dormir y el ruido le molestaba. Quizás debería ir a recepción para pedir unos tapones para las orejas.

—Oh, sí. Creo que eso haré. Gracias, Ladybug —repuso.

Y se fue en dirección a la puerta.

—Parece que todo ha salido bien una vez más… —dijo entonces Cat, caminando hasta ponerse junto a su compañera.

Y dio la impresión de que quería añadir algo más, pero tanto su anillo, como los pendientes de Ladybug pitaron, avisando que les quedaba poco tiempo.

—Y parece también que ha llegado el momento de irnos.

Laybug se volvió hacia él y lo miró. En realidad no quería irse, ni que él se fuera. No quería porque sabía lo que ocurriría: regresarían a la fiesta y Chloe volvería a monopolizarlo. Y ella se quedaría en un rincón esperando el momento oportuno para poder acercarse a él.

Pero, y a pesar de que Cat Noir había hecho aquella pequeña inflexión al hablar, como para dar pie a que Ladybug le impidiera la marcha, ella no lo hizo. Se quedó callada.

—En fin, creo recordar que había un armario cerca de la puerta. Será un buen sitio para recuperar mi forma. Hasta la próxima, bichito.

Ladybug lo vio alejarse, lo vio meterse en ese mismo armario en el que ella se había encerrado el día que habían luchado con Lady Wifi, y lo vio cerrar la puerta tras él.

Y, sin saber siquiera cómo, se encontró a sí misma yendo tras él, abriendo esa puerta y metiéndose dentro con él.

—No te… des la vuelta —pidió.

Y Cat, que aún era Cat, no se dio la vuelta, respetando su ruego.

Con algo de miedo, Ladybug apoyó ambas manos en la espalda de su compañero. Era una espalda firme y fuerte; era una espalda perfecta. Después también apoyó la frente en ella.

Sentía su corazón lanzando cañonazos dentro de su pecho.

—Hay… una chica en tu clase que está locamente enamorada de ti.

—¿Ladaybug?

—Shhh. Déjame terminar. Por favor. No me llevará mucho tiempo.

»Esa chica… hoy se ha puesto un vestido bonito para que te fijaras en ella. Un vestido rojo y negro. Y también se ha recogido el pelo en unas trenzas que no suele usar a menudo, porque normalmente se hace unas coletas. Como las mías. Más o menos.

Ladybug tragó saliva. Sentía las mejillas arder.

—Esa chica… esa chica te vio el otro día volando por la noche de París. Y se ha pasado dos noches en blanco para coserte una camiseta, porque tuviste la desfachatez de pedírselo.

—¿De verdad esa chica me ha hecho una camiseta?

Ladybug asintió con la cabeza contra la espalda de Cat.

—Y por casualidad ese vestido rojo y negro que llevaba hoy, y que le quedaba tan bien, no lo habrá hecho ella misma, ¿verdad?

—Eso parece.

—Entonces me gustaría decirle a esa chica que creo que tiene un talento excepcional.

—Se lo diré.

—¿Se lo dirás?

—Sí.

—Entonces dile otra cosa más de mi parte, por favor. Dile que… es la mejor chica que he conocido nunca.

Ladybug apretó las palmas contra la espalda de Cat. Justo en este instante, la transformación se deshizo y sus manos ahora desnudas sintieron el contacto del traje de su compañero.

—¿Ladybug?

—Hay una última cosa que quiero contarte sobre esa chica que está enamorada de ti. Resulta que está muy triste porque el otro día, cuando la invitaste a tomar un batido, no fue sincera contigo. Te contó una mentira. Y se arrepiente mucho de ello. Por eso… ahora quiere arreglarlo.

Con suavidad, Marinette apartó la cabeza de la espalda de Cat y lo empujó para que se diera la vuelta.

—Hola —dijo, muerta de vergüenza, cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

—Hola —repuso él.

—¿No te… sorprendes de verme?

Cat Noir hizo que no.

—En realidad ya lo sabía.

Marinette arqueó las cejas.

—¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Cómo?

—No te enfades, pero lo descubrí la semana pasada, cuando viniste a mi casa.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Bueno… esperaba que fueras tú la que diera el paso.

—¿Me has tenido semana y media preocupada y ansiosa por no saber cómo contártelo y tú ya lo sabías?

—No me negarás que ha sido la mar de divertido.

—¡No lo ha sido! ¡He sufrido mucho!

—A mí no me eches la culpa, que de oportunidades no te faltaron.

—¿Y quién es el que me rechazó la primera vez?

—¡Jugaba con desventaja!

—¿Y qué fue eso de reírte cuando te dije que podía ser Ladybug?

Cat enrojeció.

—Ese fue el mayor error que he cometido en mi vida. Y me arrepiento mucho de haberlo dicho. Pero, como te dije después, me encanta que seas tú, Marinette.

El traje de Cat Noir desapareció también y los dos se encontraron mirándose a los ojos frente a frente, sin máscaras que les impidieran hacerlo.

Sólo ellos dos solos.

Adrien y Marinette.

Marinette y Adrien.

Y justo entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

Chico y chica se miraron, sintiéndose descubiertos.

—Emmm… sí. Estamos aquí dentro…

—¡Ya podéis salir! ¡El villano ha desaparecido! ¡Todo está en orden!

* * *

 **NOTA: ¡** Llegamos al final! Seguramente la semana próxima suba otro capítulo a modo de cierre, que además alguien sugirió que Marinette y Adrien deberían tener un baile juntos y yo también creo que se lo merecen ;) (si hay alguna que otra sugerencia, podéis hacerla ;) )

Resulta que hoy es el Fanfiction Writers Appreciation Day, pero yo quería daros las gracias a vosotros, los lectores, porque sin vuestros comentarios y apoyo este fic no habría sido lo que ha sido :) ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Sois geniales! Cada vez que leo un comentario positivo me alegráis el día y hacéis que me esfuerce un poco más para que el siguiente capítulo sea incluso mejor. ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo!


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

En el comedor donde daban la fiesta, parte de los compañeros de clase hablaban de lo ocurrido con Muteman, formando pequeños corrillos.

Así los encontraron Marinette y Adrien cuando regresaron, después de que uno de los camareros del restaurante los encontrara en el armario y se ofreciera a acompañarlos de vuelta. Era cierto que su conversación se había visto interrumpida y que todavía quedaban cosas en el aire de las que hablar, pero los dos habían llegado a la conclusión de que podían hacerlo más tarde, con calma, y que ahora lo importante era regresar para que el resto no se preocupara.

Marinette corrió a abrazar a Alya en cuanto la vio; su amiga estaba hablando con Nino y con Kim en ese momento.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, preocupada.

—Sí, tranquila. Todos estamos bien —repuso Alya, llevándose una mano a la cintura, mientras con la otra hacía un gesto para quitarle hierro al asunto—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, también. En realidad Muteman ni siquiera me alcanzó. —Dicho eso, Marinette echó un vistazo en derredor, dándose cuenta de que había gente que no estaba—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Mi madre se ha llevado a mis hermanas, después de lo ocurrido. Nathanael y Alix se han ido a casa. Y Chloe y Sabrina todavía no han aparecido; imagino que estarán todavía por ahí escondidas.

—Cuanto lo siento, Alya. Te han estropeado la fiesta…

—Sí, pero, no me importa porque ¿sabes qué? ¡He visto a Ladybug!

—¿De verdad?

—¡Sí! —repuso la chica de las gafas, emocionada, mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón para mostrarle a su amiga el vídeo que había grabado—. No he podido decirle nada, porque Muteman nos ha dejado sin habla, ¡pero ha sido muy emocionante! ¡Y me ha puesto la mano en el hombro!

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Alya.

—¿Y tú? Veo que has venido con Adrien… —canturreó Alya en voz baja, mientras levantaba repetidamente las cejas y señalaba al chico rubio, que había ido a saludar a Nino.

—Sí, bueno… —Marinette no sabía dónde meterse—. Nos hemos encontrado en el pasillo cuando escapábamos y… nos hemos escondido juntos.

—¿Os habéis escondido juntos?

—Sí, en… en un armario.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿En un armario? ¡Eso suena terriblemente escandaloso, Marinette! —bromeó Alya, poniendo aún más nerviosa a su amiga—. ¿Y qué habéis hecho en ese armario? ¿Cósas «fea»? Jajaja. Aunque seguro que tú te has pasado el rato tartamudeando —le dio un codazo cariñoso y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Alya! —la regañó Marinette—. Si te burlas de mí no te contaré nada.

—Venga, venga. Que ya sabes que lo hago con cariño. ¿Así no te has pasado el rato tartamudeando? Entonces, ¿qué habéis hecho?

—Pues…

La puerta del comedor se abrió de golpe, interrumpiendo la respuesta de Marinette.

Chloe entró nerviosa y airada, seguida de una solícita Sabrina que le llevaba el bolso. Peinó el lugar con la mirada, buscando a Adrien, y cuando lo hubo encontrado corrió hacia él para echársele al cuello. Después intentó darle un beso.

—¡Mi príncipe! —dijo—. ¡He pasado tanto miedo! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te perdí cuando corrías por el pasillo!

—Chlo… —repuso Adrien, sorprendido por el abrazo inesperado, mientras intentaba eludir los labios de su amiga.

—Lo he pasado tan mal… —insistió Chloe. E hizo como que se echaba a llorar, apoyándose en el hombro de chico y estrechando un poco más sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. ¡Te puedes creer que ese estúpido Muteman me robó la voz! Y ahora estoy muy cansada. ¿Por qué no vamos un rato a mi habitación? Allí podremos poner música que valga la pena y relajarnos. ¡Tengo una maqueta inédita de Jagged Stone!

Pero Adrien apartó con cuidado a Chloe y, cuando la tuvo frente a frente, negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Chloe, pero, primero, he venido aquí porque es el cumpleaños de Alya y no voy a irme para escuchar música en tu habitación. Y, segundo, esta noche me gustaría pasarla con otra persona.

Chloe frunció el entrecejo y también los labios, borrando de un plumazo aquella actitud de chica desvalida que había estado mostrando hasta el momento.

—¿Con otra persona? Con quién.

—Con Marinette —respondió Adrien. Y luego añadió—: Si a ella no le importa, claro.

Y le tendió una mano a la chica del vestido rojo y negro que, como el resto de compañeros, se mantenía a una distancia prudencial, observando lo que ocurría entre Adrien y Chloe.

Sorprendida y emocionada, Marinette miró la mano de Adrien y luego miró a Chloe, que a su vez también la miraba a ella, con un rictus de odio profundo incrustado en sus facciones. Durante un momento dudó, pero recordando todo lo que había ocurrido con Cat, se sintió fuerte para responder.

—Claro que… —empezó a decir mientras también ella levantaba la mano para tomar la que Adrien le ofrecía.

Pero no llegó a cogerla, porque, interrumpiendo la escena, Chloe se apartó del lado de Adrien y se aseguró de ponerse entre él y Marinette, convirtiéndose en un muro que los separaba. La chica rubia se cruzó de brazos y dirigió una de sus miradas de desprecio a su compañera de clase.

—Esto es algún tipo de broma, ¿no? —dijo. Para seguidamente volverse hacia Adrien y añadir—: Estamos hablando de la tooorpe de Marinette. ¿Quién querría pasar la noche con ella?

—¡Pero qué…! —empezó a decir Marinette, molesta.

Aunque Adrien se le adelantó:

—Chloe, te acabas de pasar.

—¡Claro que se ha pasado! —Alya se añadió a la conversación.

—No me he pasado. Es torpe. ¡Y pesada! ¡Y no tiene ni idea de moda!

—Chloe —insistió Adrien—, sabes que, a pesar de todo, sigo considerándote mi amiga. Así que te agradecería que no hablaras así de Marinette si quieres que la cosa siga así.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no se lo merece. Marinette es una chica estupenda.

—¿Estupenda? —Chloe se llevó una mano a la cara para cubrirse a la boca y se echó a reír—. Estupendísima. O mejor dicho, estupidísima. La chica del pan a la que todos _quieren_.

—Pues parece que en eso has acertado. Porque yo sí la quiero.

Las palabras de Adrien explotaron en medio del corro que se había ido formando.

Era difícil decir cuál de las dos puso la mayor cara de sorpresa, si Chloe o Marinette, pero ambas abrieron los ojos de forma desmesurada y dejaron caer la barbilla hasta prácticamente tocar el suelo; aunque, a decir verdad, Alya tampoco se quedó corta.

Nadie se esperaba esa respuesta, desde luego.

—Qué —ladró Chloe, con un golpe seco de voz, como si no hubiese entendido bien lo que Adrien acababa de decir.

Pero él no hizo más que corroborar sus palabras:

—Lo que has oído, Chloe: que quiero a Marinette. Y, por si te lo estás preguntando, sí, la quiero _de esa manera._

Aquella fuella era la gota que colmó el vaso.

Chloe no respondió. En vez de eso, hizo un gesto airado, apretando los labios y los puños, y dio media vuelta para salir del comedor a paso ligero, dejando un completo silencio al marchar. Un silencio que se alargó durante unos segundos, mientras todos veían como Sabrina corría tras ella, gritando su nombre.

También Kim se disculpó y se fue con ellas, porque no soportaba ver a la chica que le gustaba con el corazón roto.

—A ver, a ver —dijo entonces Alya, rompiendo ese silencio desagradable que todavía pesaba en el aire—. Contadme esto.

—Eso, tíos —añadió Nino—. Contadnos esto ahora mismo. A todos. ¿Estáis saliendo?

Marinette y Adrien se miraron y, casi, al mismo tiempo, se encogieron de hombros.

—¿Estamos saliendo?

—No lo sé. ¿Lo estamos?

—¿Tú quieres salir conmigo?

—¡Claro! ¿Y tú quieres salir conmigo?

—¿De verdad hace falta que te responda a esa pregunta?

—Por favor.

—Entonces mi respuesta es sí: quiero salir contigo.

La reacción de Alya y de Nino no se hizo esperar:

—¡Felicidades!

—¡La leche!

A ellos se les unieron el resto de compañeros de clase, que terminaron aplaudiendo ante la noticia y se acercaron a darles palmaditas en los hombros a Marinette y Adrien.

—Bueno, ¡esto hay que celebrarlo, tíos! —dijo Nino, entonces—. ¡Superfiesta de cumpleaños y nueva pareja en clase!

La música se derramó por la sala como un tsunami cuando Nino se puso a los platos. Entre risas y gritos todos se lanzaron la pista de baile que habían improvisado, movidos por el ritmo de las guitarras y la batería que en aquel momento escupían los altavoces.

Marinette bailaba ahora con Alya, ahora con Juleka, moviéndose libre por entre los demás cuerpos. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Adrien se había quedado parado junto a los platos y que sólo seguía el ritmo de la música con el pie y las palmas, se acercó a él y lo tomó por el brazo, arrastrándolo hacia el centro.

—Ni se te ocurra quedarte ahí preocupándote por tonterías, Adrien Agreste. Sólo céntrate en mí.

—Uou, bichito, te veo muy lanzada esta noche.

—Oh, cállate y baila conmigo

Y bailaron; y madre mía si lo hicieron.

Vueltas, pasos laterales, movimientos de cadera, piruetas. Casi podría decirse que aquello se convirtió en un concurso de baile. Pero no sólo lo hicieron Marinette y Adrien. Se desafiaban unos a otros para ver quien hacía el paso más complicado, llamativo o divertido. Mylene voló por los aires de manos de Ivan, Alya y Marinette hicieron un duo que dejó a todos con la boca abierta y Nino se marcó unos pasos de brake dance mientras Kim, que había regresado de su expedición con Sabrina pero sin Chloe, lo sustituía a los platos.

Las canciones se sucedían una tras otra y los compañeros no dejaban de reír y de moverse por la pista de baile, felices.

Y cuando estaban todos cansados y satisfechos, y ya quedaba poco para dar por terminada la genial fiesta de cumpleaños de Alya, Nino decidió que era el momento de pasar a las lentas.

—Bueno, colegas, esta va dedicada a mi mejor amigo Adrien, el modelo cañón que cautiva París, y a su novia, la encantadora Marinette Dupain-Chen, nuestra genial delegada de clase y diseñadora estrella.

Hubo silbidos y aplausos, antes de que todos corrieran a buscar una pareja de baile: Rose bailó con Juleka, Kim con Sabrina, Mylene con Ivan y Alya con Max.

Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, Marinette con Adrien.

El proyector de luces que hasta el momento había lanzado colores a diestro y siniestro sin miramientos, compartiendo el ritmo vertiginoso de la música, se calmó para girar ahora con suavidad, relajando el ambiente y haciéndolo mucho más íntimo.

Con cierto nerviosismo, Marinette deslizó las manos sobre los hombros de Adrien y dejó que él deslizara las suyas alrededor de su cintura. Al hacerlo, sintió como si, de repente, en todo el mundo sólo existieran ese par de pares de manos: las de Adrien, calidas y fuertes, varadas en el punto en el que terminaba el corsé de su vestido y empezaba la falda; las suyas, que se habían vuelto de algodón, y a través de las cuales sentía el tacto suave de la camisa de su amigo. _De su novio._

Oh, por Dios, aquello no podía ser cierto: estaba saliendo con Adrien Agreste.

El agujero en el estómago de Marinette alcanzó un nivel de succión tan fuerte que la chica tuvo doblarse hacia delante para no se engullida a una realidad paralela. Al hacerlo, apoyó la frente en el pecho de Adrien, pero, rápidamente, y al darse cuenta de la libertad que se había tomado, volvió a apartarse, sin saber dónde mirar, con la cara convertida en un semáforo en rojo.

Era como si todo hubiese perdido el sentido. El chico perfecto e inalcanzable del que llevaba meses enamorada y por el que suspiraban buena parte de las chicas de su edad bailaba con ella pegado a su cuerpo y se había convertido en su novio.

Aquello era irreal. Era como si estuviera soñando.

—Marinette.

La voz de Adrien la hizo volver en sí.

—¿Sí? —se obligó a responder.

—¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Y, como por arte de magia, aquellas palabras hicieron que todo el nerviosismo que la había asfixiado desde que empezara a sonar la canción se esfumara de un plumazo; esas cosas que no sabes por qué ocurre, pero ocurre. Así, Marinette levantó la mirada para observar al chico que tenía a escasos centímetros de ella, casi como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, y descubrió algo.

No se trataba sólo un chico guapo del que ella había estado secretamente enamorada desde ese día en que él le ofreciera su paraguas. No era sólo el modelo cuyas fotografías adornaban toda su habitación. No. El chico que ahora bailaba con ella, con una sonrisa bobalicona dibujada en sus labios (la misma sonrisa que tantas veces había visto en los labios de Cat) y que ahora acababa de pronunciar su nombre como si fuera algo precioso era, en realidad, su compañero del alma, la persona en la quien más confiaba, aquel en cuyas manos (garras) había puesto tantas veces su propia vida y por el que había luchado sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y aunque también era cierto que en algunas ocasiones había sentido deseos de bajarle los humos a golpes, él siempre había estado allí para ella. Y aquello no hacía más que reconfortarla.

—Sí —dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta que él le había hecho—. Ha sido un gato negro, travieso y presumido que ronda por mi tejado de noche.

—Uuuui —repuso Adrien, juguetón—. ¿Travieso y presumido?

—Muy presumido. Y presuntuoso. Y demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

—Pero muy atractivo.

—¿Qué te decía de esa seguridad excesiva?

—¿Soy o no soy guapo?

Marinette apretó los labios.

—Lo eres.

—Uou.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo creerme que esto esté ocurriendo de verdad, que Ladybug, que tú, estés ahora entre mis brazos bailando una lenta y me digas que soy guapo. Seguro que me he dormido en clase y esto es un sueño.

El nerviosismo de Adrien hizo que Marinette comprendiera que también él lo había pasado mal hasta el momento, que también él tenía sus dudas con respecto a ella y que también él, a pesar de esa seguridad en sí mismo que intentaba mostrar siempre que lucía su traje de superhéroe, era en realidad un chico como cualquier otro, que tenía miedo de que la chica de la que estaba enamorado pudiera rechazarlo.

Y aquello le hizo sentir una ternura infinita por él.

Por eso, acercó los labios a su oreja y susurró muy flojito, para que sólo él pudiera oírla:

—¿Cat?

—¿Sí?

—Te quiero.

Y le dio un beso liviano en los labios, apenas un roce, antes de volver al baile, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Adrien la miró, atónito. Sus mejillas fueron enrojeciendo lentamente, como el atardecer tras un día lluvioso, y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

—Me has dado un beso —dijo, un tiempo después, saliendo del trance y como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Sí —confirmó Marinette.

—Uou.

—¿Uou?

—Uou.

Marinette se rio por lo bajo, porque toda aquella reacción le parecía de lo más graciosa.

Y, después de un instante de duda, volvió a besarlo. Esta vez sin apartar los labios al primer momento, afianzando el contacto de sus labios con los de Adrien, sintiéndolos suaves, cálidos y húmedos. Sintiendo también que su corazón se había convertido en una perforadora que trataba de abrir un hueco en su pecho.

Cuando se separaron, Adrien parecía extasiado.

—Milady, creo que me voy a desmayar —balbuceó.

—Cómo vas a desmayarte, gatito, si esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

—¿De verdad que no estoy soñando?

En respuesta, ella le pellizcó la mejilla.

—Au.

—¿Convencido ya?

Adrien asintió con la cabeza. Y después añadió:

—Marinette…

—¿Hum? —hizo ella.

—Te quiero. A ti. A toda ti. A todas tus partes.

Y la tomó por la cintura para levantarla en el aire, mientras decía:

—¡Soy el chico más feliz del mundo!

Y ambos se echaron a reír como si aquello fuera lo más gracioso y feliz del mundo.

Quizás lo fuera.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTA:** Y hasta aquí llega el fic. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Yo me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo y espero que en la segunda y tercera temporada de Miraculous Ladybug podamos ver algo parecido X3

Estoy pensando en hacer un pequeño capítulo extra, sobre una posible cita de los dos tortolito, pero todavía no lo tengo muy claro y sería a largo plazo que ahora tengo cosas importantes entre manos. Pero ahí dejo la idea.

Como ya os dije antes, este fic os lo debo a vosotros, sois un amor de lectores y os estoy enormemente agradecida por vuestro apoyo. Seguid así ;D ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte a todas y a todos!


	14. EXTRA

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA.**

Marinette miró la hora en el móvil, mientras corría calle abajo, en dirección a la boca del metro.

—¡Voy a llegar tarde! —dijo para sí misma.

Al escuchar el lamento de su protejida, Tikki asomó la cabecita por el bolso de la chica, agarrándose con fuerza al borde para no salir despedida, pues el bolso volaba detrás de Marinette debido a la velocidad que llevaba la chica.

—Tranquila, todavía tienes tiempo. Sólo son las cinco y media. La película no empieza hasta las seis y cuarto.

—¡Lo sé pero…!

Marinette profirió un sonido de frustración y apretó el paso.

Era miércoles y Adrien y ella habían quedado para ir al cine. Era su primera cita oficial, después de que el sábado anterior, en la fiesta de Alya, empezaran a salir. Marinette todavía no terminaba de creerse que todo aquello fuera verdad y seguía actuando de forma nerviosa e idiota en presencia de su novio. A pesar de que estaban juntos en clase, de que durante el recreo y la salida de clase hablaban un rato y de que al llegar a casa se escribían mensajes de lo más tontos, Marinette seguía sin acostumbrarse. Era como estar metida en un sueño del que temía despertar en cualquier momento.

Y hoy, para terminar de alentar un poco más su nerviosismo, se iban al cine, donde estarían completamente solos durante dos horas, en una sala a oscuras.

Con sólo pensarlo Marinette sentía la urgente necesidad de ponerse a gritar y darse golpes de cabeza contra la pared.

Algo que quizás hubiese terminado haciendo si no fuera porque algo llamó su atenció: un camión que descargaba material para las obras que hacían en un edificio cercano hizo una maniobra extraña y perdió la carga. Y ésta se desparramó por la calle con un gran estruendo.

Se oyeron varios gritos de alarma.

—¡Oh, no! —musitó Marinette para sí misma, al ver el estropicio—. ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Ya voy tarde por culpa de mi madre y sus encargos!

—¡Marinette! —la riñó su kwami, asomando de nuevo la cabeza—. ¡No seas egoísta! ¿Y si alguien se ha hecho daño?

—Lo sé, Tikki, lo sé. No hablaba en serio.

Y Marinette corrió a esconderse en un portal cercano para transformarse en Ladybug sin que nadie la viera.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Adrien comprobó la hora en el móvil por enésima vez. Marinette llegaba tarde. Habían quedado a menos cuarto y ya eran las seis.

Echó un último vistazo en derredor, por si la veía entre la gente y, al final, al ver que tampoco respondía a sus mensajes, decidió llamarla, por si le había ocurrido algo.

Pero, tras una infinidad de tonos, nadie contestó al teléfono.

—Te ha dado plantón.

La voz de Plagg emergió del interior de la bandolera que Adrien llevaba colgada al hombro. El chico buscó un lugar discreto y abrió la bolsa. Plagg estaba acomodado en el fondo, con la barriga llena después de haberse comido las tres porciones de queso que Adrien había traído consigo por si acaso.

—No me ha dado plantón, maldito tragón de queso. ¿No te dije que era para una emergencia?

—¿Ah, no? Y a esto de no presentarse a una cita, ¿cómo lo llamas? ¿Cambio de planes? ¿Retraso elegante?

—Puede que le ha ya surgido un imprevisto…

—Oh, sí. Ya sabes, es Ladybug.

—No te burles o te tiraré a la basura. Aunque, de todos modos, si ese fuera el caso, me habría avisado.

—¡Pero qué egocéntrico eres! ¿Por qué debería avisarte? No te necesita para nada. Eres tú el que la necesita a ella.

Adrien apretó los labios. Sabía que Plagg estaba diciendo todo aquello para fastidiarlo. Y, en realidad, lo estaba consiguiendo. Pero en el fondo de su corazón había una pequeña duda de si aquello sería cierto. A fin de cuentas, Ladybug era perfectamente autónoma. Lo había sido todo ese tiempo. No le necesitaba para lo más mínimo. Podía muy bien ser que Marinette se hubiese encontrado con algún contratiempo y ni siquiera se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza avisarlo.

No podía soportarlo más.

Movido por un impulso, cerró la bandolera y se fue hasta los servicios. Asegurándose de que nadie le veía, se metió en el de minusválidos y volvió a abrir la bandolera.

Ni siquiera cruzó palabra con su kwami. Extendió su prodigio.

—Plagg, ¡garras fuera!

—¡Sólo bromeaba…! —intentó decir el kwami, antes de verse succionado por el anillo.

Una vez convertido en Cat Noir, el chico cogió su bastón y lo abrió, conectando el comunicador. Buscó el contacto de Ladybug y la llamó.

Pero Ladybug no estaba disponible.

—¿Dónde estará? —murmuró para sí mismo.

Y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir a buscarla. Si algo gordo había ocurrido y su compañera estaba en ello, no le costaría encontrarla.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Marinette acababa de quitarse el traje. Al final no había habido heridos y lo único que había tenido que hacer había sido ayudar a los obreros a recoger los materiales que habían caído al suelo. Su primera intención había sido la de irse y dejarlos a ellos con el trabajo, pero su conciencia se lo había impedido.

No le llevó mucho tiempo, en realidad.

Con el bolso otra vez a mano, lo primero que hizo fue buscar el móvil. Había cuatro mensajes de Adrien y dos llamadas perdidas.

—¡Dios mio! —exclamó, al verlos. Y el móvil estuvo a punto de caerle de las manos por el susto.

Se obligó a calmarse y a darle al botón de rellamada.

Pero, aunque aguardó durante un buen raro, nadie respondió al otro lado. Volvió a intentarlo, con igual resultado.

Marinette miró el móvil, nerviosa. Ninguno de los mensajes explicaba nada sobre aquel silencio y aquello la preocupó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Tikki.

—Adrien no contesta. Me pregunto si habrá entrado ya en la sala y por eso no lo cogerá. Ya son las 6…

—Seguro que es eso. Date prisa o vas a llegar tarde.

Marinette asintió y echó a correr hacia el metro.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Cat Noir extendió el bastón y se impulsó hacia lo alto del tejado. Desde las alturas, echó un vistazo en derredor para ver si descubría algún incidente en las inmediaciones. Pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Paris funcionaba con su habitual perfección: coches circulando, gente yendo y viniendo y las palomas sobrevolando la ciudad.

Torció el gesto, en señal de desengaño. Había visitado ya los alrededores del cine y también la zona en la que vivía Marinette, por si ella se había encontrado algún contratiempo durante el camino. Pero todo parecía en calma.

Con el bastón recogido, volvió a abrir el comunicador, en un último intento de localizarla. Pero el aparato seguía indicando que Ladybug no estaba disponible. ¿Dónde se habría metido Marinette?

Aunque, pensándolo bien… quizás lo único que ocurría era que Marinette había llegado tarde por alguna razón y, con las prisas, se había dejado el móvil en casa. Y ahora estaría en el cine, esperándolo, y sin saber cómo contactar con él.

Adrien sintió una súbita urgencia de regresar: no podía hacer esperar a su princesa; no en su primera cita.

Pero cuando saltaba de un tejado al siguiente, cayendo sobre sus cuatro patas, unos gritos llamaron su atención. Cat Noir se asomó por la cornisa del edificio sobre el que descansaba y descubrió como un grupo de gente corría despavorida por la calle, unos pisos más abajo, huyendo de algo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se dejó caer hacia la calle y saltó en dirección al lugar del que huía la gente.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

El viaje se le hizo eterno. Ya en el cine, Marinette se lanzó sobre la taquilla y compró la entrada con urgencia. La película acababa de empezar. Entró en la sala, iluminándose con el móvil. Pero, y a pesar de que no había mucha gente, no consiguió dar con Adrien. Volvió a dar una pasada y alguien la increpó y le pidió que apagara esa molesta luz.

Confusa y preocupada, decidió salir de la sala. Aprovechó que en pasillo no había nadie y abrió ligeramente el bolso para dejar a Tikki al descubierto. La kwami la miró desde el interior de la bolsa rosa.

—No está, Tikki. ¿Me habré equivocado de sala? Estoy convencida de que era esa película.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también creo recordar que hablasteis de esa.

—¿Qué debería hacer?

—A lo mejor le ha salido un contratiempo, como a ti.

—Tengo que transformarme otra vez y llamarlo con el comunicador. Tikki, ¡puntos fuera!

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

No había duda de que se trataba de un akuma. Y tampoco había duda de que había demonizado a un obrero de los que trabajaban en la obra de la calle donde vivía Marinette. Ahora la excavadora que conducía se había convertido en una especie de personaje de dibujos animados y se dedicaba a atacar a todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, fueran civiles, coches o edificios. Planeaba destrozar París y convertirla en un solar.

Cat Noir se puso furioso. Estirando los brazos a lado y lado de su cuerpo, mientras apretaba los puños, gritó:

—¡Maldita montón de chatarra! ¡Quién te has creído que eres para estropear mi primera cita con milady! ¡Voy a arrancarte las tuercas una a una hasta que no seas más que metal para reciclar!

Pero, como respuesta, la pala de la excavadora se movió de forma lateral y lo embistió, lanzándolo por los aires.

Cat Noir sintió como se elevaba sin remedio y después iniciaba una preocupante caída libre que lo iba a estampar contra el suelo. Y no pudo hacer más que mover frenéticamente las garras en el aire, a pesar de saber que aquello no ayudaría.

Cerró los ojos aguardando la caída y…

… y volvió a abrirlos descubriendo que algo lo había frenado y colgaba de la fachada de un edificio.

Miró hacia su cintura y descubrió el yoyó de Ladybug enrollado en su cuerpo. Aquello le produjo una burbujeante sensación de éxtasis.

—¡Milady! —exclamó, levantando la vista y descubriendo a la superheroína, no, perdón, a su novia, en lo alto del edificio, tirando del cordel de su arma para sostenerle.

—¡Por qué no respondías a mis llamadas! —quiso saber ella.

—¡Estaba ocupado! ¿Y tú por qué no respondías a las mías?

—¡Estaba ocupada!

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Ladybug tiró del cordel para izar a Cat. Cuando lo tuvo arriba, lo ayudó a subir hasta el tejado y recuperó su yoyó.

—La película ya ha empezado y me he gastado 10 euros en una entrada que no voy a usar. Así que estoy MUY ENFADADA con ese akuma —maldijo.

—Y yo no he podido ver a milady vestida de calle acercándose a mí hecha un manojo de nervios mientras intentaba articular un saludo. Así que también estoy muy enfadado con ese akuma —repuso él.

—¡Cat!

—¿Qué?

—Yo no… ¡no voy hecha un manojo de nervios!

—Ah, ¿no? —dijo él, arrimándose a ella y guiñándole un ojo.

—Bu-bueno… quizás un poquito… —tartamudeó—. ¡Pero tú también te pones nervioso!

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú.

—Me temo que eso es imposible, bichito. Un gato elegante nunca…

Ladybug no le dejó acabar la frase. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Cat Noir y el superhéroe de orejas de gato se quedó sin habla. Casi por instinto, se llevó la garra al lugar en el que ella había depositado el beso.

—Ladybug… —susurró, anonadado.

—¿Lo ves, _gato no tan elegante_?

—Ladybug —repitió él.

—Sí, eso ya lo has dicho antes.

—Pero es que…

—¿«Es que»?

Cat Noir señaló el lugar en el que momentos antes había la excavadora y Ladybug se dio la vuelta para observarlo.

—Es que el akuma se ha ido —explicó.

La cara de Ladybug se convirtió en pura sorpresa.

—¡Cat, tenemos que encontrarlo!

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Encontraron a Tronador, y gracias al trabajo en equipo, les resultó de lo más fácil vencerlo. Cuando Ladybug hubo capturado y purificado al akuma, los dos superhéroes se lanzaron a los tejados de París, apremiados por el sonido insistente de sus prodigios que les avisaban de la próxima destransformación. Pero también por una burbujeante alegría que los llenaba por dentro, mezcla el éxtasis de la victoria y de la compañía del otro. Porque era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a un villano juntos, conociendo la identidad del otro y sabiendo de sus sentimientos; algo que daba una nueva dimensión a todas sus acciones y lo convertía en algo casi mágico.

Entre risas y bromas, saltando de tejado en tejado impulsados por el yoyó y el bastón, llegaron a una preciosa terraza que parecía un oasis en medio del cemento de la ciudad.

A pesar de que se trataba de un lugar grande, prácticamente toda su superficie estaba cubierta por plantas de todo tipo. Había mesas con plantas, estanterías con plantas, carritos con plantas, plantas que colgaban, plantas en macetas. Además, todas ellas eran distintas y estaban hermosísimas: algunas con flores, otras sin ellas, algunas con frutos, otras sin ellos, algunas grandes, otras pequeñas.

Un lugar que, sin duda, y a pesar de que empezaba a oscurecer, llamaba irremediablemente la atención.

—¿Has visto la cara que se le ha quedado a Tronador cuando se ha dado cuenta de que no podía seguir avanzando porque el yoyó lo frenaba? —dijo Ladybug, caminando entre las plantas, con su compañero al lado.

—¡Ha sido «miautástico»!

—¿Y cuando has usado el Cataclismo en la pala?

—¡«Impresiomiante»!

Ladybug no dejaba de reírse. Los juegos de palabras de Cat nunca le habían resultado tan divertidos. Era como si estuviese borracha.

—Oh, no, no. Espera. Lo mejor ha sido cuando te has caído y ha creído que se trataba de una estrategia. ¡Y tú sólo te habías caído de verdad y se te ha quedado mirando sin entender nada! Está claro que ese demonizado debía de tener un ladrillo por cerebro.

Mientras hablaban, habían ido recorriendo el laberinto de muebles colmados de vegetación que los llevó hasta un rincón secreto tan mágico como un cuento de hadas: entre las paredes de plantas había una mesa de centro rodeada por un sofá, unas butacas y cojines de colores, sobre la que colgaban guirnaldas de flores y candiles con velas. Las velas no estaban encendidas, pero el lugar seguía teniendo un encanto especial a la luz del atardecer.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, los dos superhéroes se dejaron caer en el sofá de mullidos colchones de color naranja, rojo y violeta.

Entonces, los pendientes de Ladybug dieron el último pitido de alerta.

Por un momento, la superheroína sintió un exceso de pánico, como si algo en su fuero interno la obligara a salir corriendo; como si fuera Cenicienta y el hechizo fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Llevaba temiendo una transformación inversa no deseada tanto tiempo, que ahora que ya no pasaba nada no podía estarse tranquila. Pero se obligó a calmarse. Ya no había de qué preocuparse. Cat conocía su secreto. Y Cat era Adrien.

Así que, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, dejó que el traje desapareciera.

Tikki voló hasta posarse en sus manos.

—¡Uf! ¡Qué cansada estoy! —dijo la kwami.

—Descansa ahora que puedes. Tengo una gallera en el bolso para que repongas fuerzas.

—Gracias, Marinette. Siempre piensas en todo.

—¡Faltaría más! —Y luego, recordando de nuevo a Cat, añadió—: Por cierto, Tikki, el otro día, en el armario, no tuve ocasión de presentártelo como es debido: éste es Cat, o, mejor dijo, Adrien.

—Lo sé, Marinette. Nos conocimos el otro día.

—¿Os conocisteis?

Cat Noir se llevó una mano a la nuca, entrelazando sus garras con sus rizos:

—Sí, bueno… El otro día ocurrió algo que…

—Marinette, el otro día fuiste demonizada.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—No te lo contamos para no preocuparte, pero un akuma se te metió en tu prodigio, convirtiéndote en Lady Black. En realidad no es que ella te indujera bajo su influjo, como te contamos, sino que tú era ella. Y fue Cat Noir el que te salvó, liberando el akuma sin romper los pendientes.

—Lo siento, Marinette —añadió Cat—. Lo de no contarte la verdad fue cosa mía. No pretendía engañarte, pero pensé que te sentirías mejor si no lo sabías. No quería que te sintieras obligada a contarme que eras Ladybug sólo por las circunstancias. Quería que lo hicieras porque realmente te apetecía.

—Y qué… ¿Y qué hice mientras estaba demonizada?

—Se lo pusiste muy difícil a Cat Noir.

—No, Tikki, ya puedes contárselo: me metiste una buena paliza —Cat se rio por lo bajo—. Pero bueno, todo eso ya pasó. Lo que importa es que todo salió bien.

—Chicos, os voy a dejar solos para que habléis, ¿de acuerdo? Marinette, llámame si me necesitas.

—De acuerdo, Tikki.

La kwami se alejó y un pesado silencio cayó entre la joven pareja.

El corazón de Marinette latía tan rápido como el de un colibrí cuando levantó la mirada para cruzarla con la de Cat.

—Hey, Marinette —saludó entonces él, juguetón, para romper el hielo que parecía haberlos envuelto.

—Hey, Cat Noir —respondió ella, imitándolo.

—¿Qué haces por aquí arriba?

—Había quedado con un chico. Pero me ha dado plantón. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí arriba?

—Hablaba con mi compañera. Pero también me ha dado plantón.

—Entonces… quizás podríamos hacernos un poco de compañía.

—Sí. Quizás. De hecho, creo que sería una idea estupenda.

Se miraron y se sonrieron.

Y, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, ambos inclinaron la cabeza ligeramente hacia delante para besarse, despacio, como quien tantea la capa superficial de un lago helado antes de echarse a patinar sobre ella.

Un chispazo recorrió el cuerpo de ambos al hacerlo. Un chispazo que les dio alas para profundizar ese leve roce, llevándolo un poco más allá, empezando a moverse torpemente en la boca del otro, como quien patina por primera vez, hasta encontrar el equilibrio necesario y los movimientos adecuados para disfrutar de aquella danza.

Cuando se separaron, los dos tenían las mejillas coloradas; aunque aquel detalle era apenas apreciable porque la oscuridad se había apropiado completamente de la terraza.

No dijeron nada y fue el prodigio de Cat el que se encargó de arruinar el momento, dando también su última alterta. Tras esos segundos de margen, el traje desapareció, dejando a Adrien Agreste frente a Marinette Dupain-Cheng. La chica sabía que tarde o temprano lograría acostumbrarse a eso, pero ahora… ahora no dejaba de ser casi mágico de contemplar.

—¡Tengo hambre! —se quejó Plagg, al aparecer frente a ellos.

Adrien, enfurecido por la interrupción, cogió la bandolera que llevaba colgada al hombro, y que se había materializado al regresar a su estado normal, y se la lanzó a Plagg. El kwami salió despedido con la bolsa, yendo a parar a unos metros de distancia.

—¡Eh! —empezó a protestar, emergiendo de debajo de la tela.

Aunque Tikki apareció rápida como el rayo para hacerlo callar.

—¡Adrien! —dijo Marinette, sorprendida por la reacción de su compañero.

—¡Es que es un pesado! ¡Todo el día me está agobiando! ¿Sabes que me ha dicho antes, en el cine?

—¿Qué?

—Que me habías dado plantón.

—¡Yo no haría algo así! Siento no haberte avisado. Pero un camión tuvo un accidente y todo fue tan repentino, que…

—No te disculpes, Marinette. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

—Haremos una cosa: a partir de ahora, cada vez que tengamos problemas, nos avisaremos, aunque eso nos lleve tiempo. Un mensaje estará bien.

—Eso intentaba hoy, pero parecía que jugábamos al gato y al ratón.

—¡Al gato y a la mariquita, querrás decir!

—¿Milady empieza también a hacer juegos de palabras?

—Me temo que me has pegado esa mala costumbre. Ahora los hago incluso en las situaciones más inoportunas.

Adrien soltó una carcajada. Después, suspiró.

—Siento que nuestra primera cita haya sido tan desastrosa.

—¡Eh! ¡No ha sido tan desastrosa! Hemos cazado al akuma.

—Y hemos salvado el día.

—Y hace una noche preciosa.

—Lástima que en nada tendré que regresar a mi casa…

—Crees… ¿crees que podrías llamar y decirles que vas a llegar tarde?

—Uf, ya ha sido complicado saltarme esgrima hoy.

—Claro, claro. Lo entiendo. En ese caso…

—¡Pero lo intentaré!

La respuesta de Adrien consiguió sobresaltar a Marinette. Sin tiempo que perder, el chico sacó el móvil del bolsillo y llamó a Nathalie.

—Hola, Nathalie. Sí, sí. Todo bien. La película acaba e terminar. Sólo… ¿crees que podrías hablar con mi padre y contarle alguna excusa para que pueda llegar un poco más tarde? Sí, ya lo sé que no debería hacer esas cosas, pero… es que quería ir a cenar con mi novia —dijo, poniendo especial sentimiento en esas últimas palabras—. ¿Que no viene a cenar? ¡Entonces sería perfecto! No, no, será sólo una hora. Te prometo que estaré en casa antes de la nueve. Te lo juro. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Muchas gracias, Nathalie! ¡Te debo una!

Adrien colgó y le dirigió una sonrisa tan grande como la Torre Eiffel a Marinette.

—¿Le has contado a tu familia que sales conmigo? —dijo ella, nerviosa, con sólo imaginar al señor Gabriel Agreste sabiendo de su existencia.

—No. Sólo se lo he contado a Nathalie. Aunque parezca tan fría en realidad le encantan estas cosas. Y cuando le pongo ojitos suele hacerme caso. Ha sido ella la que me ha cubierto las espaldas y ha llamado al profesor de esgrima para decirle que hoy no iría a practicar porque tenía molestias en el tobillo. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? ¡Que me ha dicho que mi padre llegará tarde porque tenía una importante reunión de trabajo! Así que tengo hasta las nueve.

Marinette juntó las manos y sonrió tontamente.

—¿Y adónde vamos a ir?

—Tengo una idea. Pero antes…

Adrien se inclinó hacia Marinette, y tomándola con suavidad por la nuca, se dispuso a terminar el beso que su transformación había interrumpido.

* * *

 **NOTA:** ¡Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Pero estaba SUPER liada :)

Espero que os guste ;) No es gran cosa y me hubiese gustado profundizar más, pero no tengo tiempo material para hacerlo :_( Si me hubiese puesto a dar detalles, la cosa se habría alargado infinitamente XD De todos modos, no descarto que si algún día me vuelve a der por escribir alguna escena ñoña entre estos dos en el contexto del fic, lo haga.

¡Un beso y un abrazo a todos los lectores!


End file.
